Final Fantasy Sequels
by Kayrhan
Summary: Quelques années seulement après la mort de Sephiroth. Une puissance mystérieuse menace à nouveau la planète. Clad et ses amis reprennent du service...
1. Partie I

FINAL FANTASY - SEQUELS  
  
"La haine est un sentiment si pervers qu'on ne peut savoir quand on est  
atteint par ce virus ravageur. On ne s'en aperçoit que quand la boucle  
perpétuelle est mise en place, mais il est déjà trop tard."  
  
PARTIE I : La Seconde Chance  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
"Le météore vient d'être 'dématérialisé' par le sacre, aidé de la rivière de la vie. Sephiroth n'est apparemment plus de ce monde. Notre planète est sauvée.Ce serait le groupe Avalanche qui aurait accompli cet exploit."Le journaliste acheva son article, et enchaîna sur un débat portant sur l'avenir de Midgar, avec un ancien membre de ce qui fut la ShinRa. Regardant tranquillement sa télé, Clad esquissa un sourire, murmurant le mot"Avalanche."  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
"Ou suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? - Tu es entre la vie et la mort - Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? - Quelqu'un que tu connais bien a quelque chose à faire avant de te laisser te faire emporter par la rivière de la mort. - Qui ça ? - Tu poses trop de questions, hahahaha ! Relève-toi maintenant !" L'homme se relève difficilement, en s'appuyant sur ses deux bras. Il se palpe tout le corps, pour vérifier qu'il existe, . et il existe, mais pas matériellement, comme il le pensait. Quelle était cette personne qui vient de lui parler ? Et qui est la personne qui veut le voir et qu'il est supposé connaître. Il ne se rappelle de rien. Il regarde autour de lui, et ne voit rien. Le vide total. Tout autour de lui, ce n'est que vide, néant. Il n'est entouré de rien. Quelle sensation étrange ! Soudain, une lumière bleuté apparaît à côté de lui. La lumière grossit, jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un être humain. La lumière disparaît peu a peu, substituée par un être à forme humaine. Une femme, pensa-t-il. Une très belle jeune femme, habillée d'une robe rose et d'un veston rouge. Elle a un ruban rose dans ses cheveux longs. Elle avance vers lui, sans bruit, tout doucement. Il la regarde, il ne peut pas détourner les yeux de cette superbe jeune femme. Mais qui est- elle ? Elle est maintenant à cotée de lui. Elle s'est arrêtée, et elle lui parle, d'une voix lointaine. Elle essaie de cacher la haine qu'elle a dans son c?ur, mais l'homme la perçue tout de même, et cette impression fit apparaître en lui une angoisse emplie d'appréhension. Cette fille, très jolie a l'air sympathique, et qui ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche, cette fille-là renferme plus de haine que quiconque. Et cette haine, elle va s'en servir, contre cet homme, qui ne sait même pas qui il est et donc encore moins ce qu'il lui a fait. " Tu m'as tuée, dit-elle. Tu m'as tuée, et tu n'aurais jamais dû." Un bâton apparaît dans sa main droite. Mais pas n'importe quel bâton. Un bâton métallique, terminé par une pointe à chaque bout. Elle le tien maintenant a deux mains, et le tend vers cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs. "Une dernière chance, murmure-t-elle d'une voix contenue, je t'offre une dernière chance. - Une.dernière chance ? - Oui. Tu devras affronter ton destin, et, si tu gagnes, tu auras droit a une chance d'éviter l'enfer : la rivière de la mort. Sache que je prierais pour que tu perdes ce combat pour que mon âme puisse enfin reposer en paix après ces longues années passées à souffrir en silence." Les yeux de la jeune fille deviennent rouges, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle se retourne brusquement, et une lumière l'emporte ailleurs, dans l'au-delà, et l'homme, seul, reste dans une sorte d'intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort, entre le bien et le mal, entre la rivière de la vie, et celle de la mort. Il sent son corps se désintégrer peu a peu, en commençant par le bout des doigts, puis l'avant-bras, tout le bras, les épaules, les jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus organiquement, plus du tout. Son âme se retrouve maintenant dans une aire de combat, un terrain qui lui rappelle quelque chose. Mais il n'est pas seul. Dans l'arène il y quelqu'un, non, plutôt quelque chose d'autre. Et en plus, tout autour de l'arène se trouve des dizaines et des dizaines de gens, son regard s'arrête un instant sur la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, qui fait partie du"public"Son opposant est caché dans l'ombre, l'homme ne peut le voir. Tout à coup, une grosse voix venue de nulle part, mais très familière, déclare : "Bienvenue a tous, les amis, pour ce combat, qui déterminera le sort de notre bon vieux Sephy. (C'est qui ça, c'est moi ?) Bon, tu as quand même droit a quelque chose, pour t'en sortir, Sephy, une arme, TON arme. Dis son nom et nous te la rendons. Nous t'écoutons Sephy. - . Une arme ? Heu. je, . je . je ne sais pas." Une voix lui souffle tout a coup :"Masamune, maaaaassaaaaammuuuune." "Alors Sephy, ça vient. Le nom de ton arme préférée voyons, c'est pas dur, tu n'as pas pu oublier. Si tu ne peux pas nous donner le nom de ton arme, tu te battras à mains nues. Hahahahaha. Toute la foule se met à rire. L'homme, dont apparemment le diminutif est Sephy, dit alors ce que la voix lui a murmuré. - Masamune. - Quoi ? - Mon arme, c'est une Masamune. - Bien, tu t'es rappelé le nom de ton arme, c'est très bien. Tiens, voilà ta Masamune, Sephiroth." Une grande épée, avec une lame très fine, apparaît alors en plein milieu de l'arène. Sephiroth s'approche alors d'elle, la contemple un instant, la saisit par la garde, et la brandit avec fierté. Il fait quelques mouvements avec, comme s'il ne savait comment s'en servir. La créature cachée dans l'ombre en sort alors et s'approche du milieu du terrain. Sephiroth recule en voyant cette effrayante apparition, car il a commencé à retrouver la mémoire, et cette créature est la première chose dont il s'est rappelé, son père. "Hojo"murmure-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère. - Héhéhé, oui, c'est moi, fils. Hojo, le grand, hahaha. - C'est contre ça que je dois me battre ? - ça ?? C'est comme ça que tu me traites ? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Et Hojo, en transformation finale, se jette sur son fils avec une vitesse incroyable. Sephiroth n'a pas eu le temps de le voir arriver, et reçoit un coup de tentacule derrière la nuque. Le choc le fait alors tomber en arrière, presque évanoui. Hojo se met déjà à rire, parce que lui, il connaît les règles. Celui qui gagne le Combat du Destin aura le droit de retourner sur Terre pour une dernière chance, celle de se racheter. Hojo ne compte certainement pas se racheter, mais puisqu'il peut acquérir une vie de plus sur Terre, pourquoi s'en priver ? Sephiroth se relève difficilement de sa chute, encore tout engourdi. Il reprend son épée, et fonce sur Hojo, qui est encore en train de pouffer bêtement. Sephiroth enfonce son épée de toutes ses forces dans ce qu'il semble être l'abdomen d'Hojo. Hojo, avec un hurlement de douleur, essaie de saisir l'épée, et de la retirer, mais Sephiroth le fait lui-même, le regarde dans les yeux, et lui coupe la tête. La foule, joyeuse, applaudit cette grande victoire. La jeune femme en rose ne peut cacher son mécontentement, et abandonne la foule, pour se diriger vers son meurtrier, qui, instantanément, reconnaît la jeune demoiselle. " Aeris ? - Sephiroth ? - Aeris, c'est toi ? - Je vois que tu as enfin retrouvé la mémoire. - Oui, grâce à mon épée. Mais, il y a quelque chose que tu me caches, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? - Tu es ici dans l'Intermédiaire, entre la vie et la mort. Moi je suis morte, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes, mais, étant tes victimes, nous avons eu le droit d'assister au Combat du Destin. - Et ce combat, je viens de le gagner, n'est-ce pas ? - Malheureusement, oui. - Malheureusement ? Pourquoi ça ? - Le gagnant du Combat du Destin, a le droit de retourner sur Terre pour une dernière chance, une vie supplémentaire. Tu es censé retourner sur Terre pour te racheter. Mais tu ne le feras pas. - Et pourquoi pas ? - Ton caractère t'en empêchera. Sache tout de même que si tu fais le Bien sur Terre, tu auras droit à la Rivière de la Vie, lorsque tu reviendras ici. - Ceci devrait me convaincre de ne pas faire de mal, tu ne crois pas ? - Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi, Cetras, et je n'aurais jamais confiance, mais je vais te donner une chance. C'est un cadeau inestimable que je te donne. - Et c'est quoi ? - Je vais t'accompagner sur Terre. - C'est ça, le cadeau ?? - Je peux t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, une fois sur Terre. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée, dans la rivière de la vie. Je peux même la contrôler, maintenant. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu sauver notre planète du fatal destin que tu lui avais tracé. - Tu.as.sauvé.la.Terre ? - Oui, ça te déçoit, n'est-ce pas ? - Maintenant, c'est bizarre, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment. - C'est normal, tu es dans l'Intermédiaire, il n'y a ni Bien, ni Mal." Autour d'eux, tout le décor change, ils se retrouvent dans un palais ou un être plutôt grand leur dit : "Je vais vous envoyer sur Terre, pour une vie. Vous devez faire le Bien tout au long de cette vie, et vous mériterez peut-être d'aller vivre dans la rivière de la vie. Sinon, vous serez envoyés comme des chiens dans la rivière de la mort. Vous avez cinq ans pour vous préparer."  
Les cinq ans passèrent très vite pour Aeris et Sephiroth, qui se tenaient éloignés toute la durée de ces années loin l'un de l'autre. C'est pendant qu'il s'entraînait que Sephiroth se sentit bizarre et que la téléportation se fit. Aeris, elle, était en train de se reposer. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans le palais."L'heure est venue, leur dit le grand être"C'est alors que le décor changea brusquement, et Aeris et Sephiroth se retrouvèrent chacun à l'endroit de leur mort respective.  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Aeris se releva, non sans peine, et constata qu'elle était nue. Aucun vêtement, aucune arme. Elle venait de renaître. Elle se trouvait à l'emplacement exact ou Sephiroth lui avait sauvagement planté sa Masamune dans le dos. Sa blessure avait disparue, pour laisser la place a une cicatrice presque invisible. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, heureusement se dit-elle, car on aurait pu la voir comme ça, et elle aurait été très gênée. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle retrouve Clad ou un autre membre du groupe, non dit-elle à haute voix, d'abord des vêtements et une arme. Un bâton magique apparu dans sa main droite, et son corps fut recouvert de sa traditionnelle robe rose. "Hé, mais ce bâton, c'est.une Garde de Princesse. Cool !" Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas en forme, alors elle décida d'utiliser un peu de magie pour arranger cela. Elle tendit le bras gauche vers le haut, paume vers le ciel, se concentra, et une boule bleue apparut, flottant à quelques centimètre au-dessus de sa main. La sphère brilla plus fort, et éclata en des rayons bleus qui l'entourèrent progressivement, lui procurant un bien infini. Elle était maintenant en pleine forme. "Je vois que je n'ai pas perdu mes talents de magicienne, heureusement que j'avais gardé quelques matérias." Elle remonta alors les escaliers, pour arriver enfin a Capitale Perdue. Là, elle continua son chemin pour arriver au Village des Ossements (non sans massacrer quelques petits monstres, des Affamés et aussi quelques Gros- Bornés.) Le chemin pour traverser cette zone plutôt dangereuse n'avait pas changé, Aeris s'en souvenait parfaitement.Elle se revoyait prendre ce chemin pour arriver à sa propre fin.Et elle repassait par la, les souvenirs étaient nombreux mais plutôt confus. Au Village des Ossements, elle réussit à convaincre le vendeur de l'emmener sur l'autre continent, près de Nibelheim, moyennant quelques gils trouvés sur des ennemis. Après hésitation, le vendeur (qui ne voulait pas laisser les chercheurs creuser tout seul et sans surveillance), emmena donc Aeris grâce à un petit bateau sur une plage pas très loin de Nibelheim. Ils durent contourner le continent, et Aeris vit ce qu'il était advenu de Midgar, et de la région alentour. Tout était détruit, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant parmi ceux qui avaient tenté de rester à Midgar. Tout était rasé, plus rien tout aux alentours. La ferme Chocobo avait d'ailleurs eu chaud, elle avait failli être rasée par la puissance du Sacre et du Météore combiné, mais seulement la façade orientée vers Migdar fut touchée et s'écroula peu de temps après le cataclysme. Le vendeur la déposa sur la plage et partit précipitamment, sans doute à cause d'une peur manifeste des monstres présents. Aeris continua donc seule en direction du village. Elle marcha calmement, se demandant soudain tout a coup pourquoi elle avait commencé par venir visiter Nibelheim.qui pourrait-elle bien y trouver ? Elle poursuivit son chemin, en croisant quelques loups de niveau très faible, donc facile à battre, même pour une seule magicienne telle qu'Aeris.Elle arriva enfin a l'entrée du village, et entra. Le village n'avait guère changé, toujours cette apparence fantomatique planante dans l'atmosphère environnante. Pas âme qui vive.ah si ! Un chat dévalant tranquillement la rue principale, pour aller se blottir contre les jambes d'Aeris, miaulant et ronronnant pour demander.des caresses ? Non ! A manger ! Pauvre bête, sans doute affamée depuis plusieurs semaines, rien qu'à voir la peau tiraillante et ridée qui le recouvrait. Les quelques maisons qui constituaient le village ne faisaient qu'augmenter cette impression de vide, cette ambiance de mort qui régnait sur la ville."Personne ici, se dit la jeune femme. Personne ne peut vivre dans une ville comme celle-ci. Elle sentit quelque chose vibrer à ses pieds, et elle regarda le sol. Il tremblait. Une faille s'ouvrit, minuscule tout d'abord, puis grandissante peu a peu. En quelques secondes un bloc se souleva. Aeris compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, et c'est pourquoi elle se jeta sur le coté, en plongeant vers le sol. Des rayons vert clairs jaillirent des failles ouvertes formant un cylindre. Heureusement que la jeune magicienne s'était écartée du sort, car tout ce qui se trouvait dans le cylindre vert fut pulvérisé par une projection de blocs de terre très impressionnante. Elle venait d'assister à l'exécution d'un Trembl de niveau 3 au moins.sans doute plus. Encore abasourdi par le choc, mais aussi l'impressionnante et puissante magie a laquelle elle venait d'assister, Aeris ne put se relever sans peine, surtout après avoir remarqué une forme vivante non loin, dans l'ombre de la fontaine, au milieu de la place principale. Une forme humaine, masculine, avec une énorme épée a deux mains dans le dos ; les deux bras tendus en avant, les paumes orientées vers le sort déclenché. Cette forme humaine, Aeris la connaissais bien, très bien même. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, cet homme Aeris pouvais le résumer en un seul mot : amour. "Clad. -. - C'est moi, revenue du royaume des morts, Aeris. - Aeris.est-ce vraiment toi ? - Oui c'est moi. - Mais comment est-ce possible ? Un mort ne peut ressusciter ! - Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave Clad, je dois retrouver tout le monde, toute notre équipe, et nous aurons sans doute besoin d'encore plus de monde.c'est vraiment très très grave ce qu'il s'est passé la-bas ! - Ou ça ? - J'peux pas te raconter maintenant, je dois retrouver tout le monde, et tu dois m'aider. - Ok. J'vais déjà chercher Tifa, on sera trois pour aller chercher les autres, cela devrait suffire. Même si après la disparition du météore ils sont devenus moins nombreux, les ennemis existent toujours, et deviennent de plus en plus nombreux ces temps ci. - Ca se rejoint avec ce qui se passe... Ne t'inquiètes pas j'te dirais tout a toi et aux autres, tout en temps voulut. - Viens, on va chercher Tifa, elle doit encore être au Mont Nibel. - Très bien.Il faudrait peut être que je m'équipe un peu mieux tu ne crois pas ? - Il doit me rester une armure dans la maison de Tifa, attend 5 minutes je vais te la chercher, ça doit être une Mystile, bouge pas je reviens. - D'accord, merci beaucoup !" Clad la laissa donc en plan, toujours perplexe quant a la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Il marcha plutôt vite vers ce qu'il restait de la maison de Tifa. Bien qu'en début de ruines, elle était la maison la plus entretenue, peut être la seule, parmi le village a l'apparence vieillotte. La porte grinça lorsque Clad la poussa, et du presque forcer pour que la porte s'ouvre assez pour le laisser passer. Aeris mis à profit ces quelques minutes pour jeter un rapide coup d'?il à l'intérieur de la maison, par l'ouverture faite par la porte. Elle remarqua que la maison était assez coquette, sans doute la seule habitation aménagée de la ville. Clad ressortit juste après, portant une armure assez légère en apparence, et la tendit à Aeris, qui tant bien que mal, l'enfila, et enleva les matérias contenues sur l'autre pour les placer sur la Mystile. Les matérias non équipées ressemblent à des roches colorées, mais lorsqu'elles sont sur une arme ou une armure, elles commencent à briller d'une lumière éclatante, mais s'adoucit au bout de quelques minutes, pour donner une lumière douce, apaisante et constante. Clad lui donna aussi un Ruban, pour la protéger de tous les états anormaux, et ils partirent en direction des rocs montagneux, pour aller chercher Tifa. Ils entrèrent donc dans le Mont Nibel, essayant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les hordes de monstres furieux ayant envahi la région.  
Pendant ce temps-la, au fond d'un cratère abandonné, la Grotte Nord, un être, a qui il ne reste plus grand chose d'humain a part la forme, essaye, avec difficultés, de se mettre debout. D'un regard affolé il scruta la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, et se releva petit a petit, en essayant de tenir droit. Il était dévêtu, lui aussi. La Renaissance ultime, ainsi racontée par la légende. Il ne pouvait y croire, il ne DEVAIT y croire. Comment, lui, qui avait tenté de semer le désordre, et d'apporter le chaos sur la Terre, comment avait-on pu lui offrir cette chance inestimable ? Il se ressaisit rapidement, jeta encore un rapide coup d'?il autour de lui, et remarqua quelques objets dans un coin de la salle."Oula, il fait bien sombre ici."se dit-il, et tourna la tête vers le ciel.Enfin, Sephiroth aurait aimé voir le ciel, mais a la place il vit un plafond fort étrange puisque de forme irrégulière, comme si quelque chose s'était effondrée au-dessus de lui."Merde !"Laissa-t-il échapper. Enfermé dans une salle sphérique, avec quelques objets.tiens des objets ici."Voyons voir ça."Il s'approcha, et tout en marchant vers l'autre bout de la salle il constata que cette pièce était entièrement faite en une seule matière"Et cela ressemble à du Mako solidifié"se dit-il. Il arriva alors devant un mur, et quelques objets étaient adossés à ce mur. Entres autres sa plus fine (et sa seule) épée, une armure, un accessoire, quelques potions, et deux ou trois matérias de faible niveau."Pff ! Des matérias élémentaires : foudre, glace et feu. Même pas de quoi me guérir !"Grogna Sephiroth. Il s'équipa tout de même, toujours en maugréant, maudissant un dieu quelconque l'ayant dépourvu de sa puissance antérieure. De rage il tendit son bras d'un geste vif vers le mur opposé, tout en faisant sortir un son strident de ses cordes vocales. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, le mur opposé vola en éclat, propulsé par une formidable force d'implosion. Sephiroth fixait le trou béant, menu vers l'obscurité, son bras toujours tendu, et tenant sa Masamune de l'autre main, les 3 matérias installées sur celle-ci. Il détendit son bras, qui se relâcha et se balança quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, peut-être n'avait-il pas perdu sa puissance passée, peut-être était-il toujours ce demi-dieu qu'il rêvait d'être, peut-être."allons-y !"Enonça-t-il tout haut, pour se redonner un peu de courage, qui sait ce qui l'attend derrière ce mur, qu'est donc cet endroit ou Sephiroth s'est retrouvé ? Pour l'instant nul ne le sait, mais Sephiroth a bien l'intention d'éclaircir quelques points, comme la raison de sa venue ou plutôt de son retour, sur cette planète mystérieuse qui avait elle-même causé sa mort. Il emprunta donc le passage nouvellement découvert, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait y trouver."On n'y voit rien ici !"Pensa-t-il. Il pointa un doigt en direction du noir et une petite boule rouge incandescente vint se former au bout de celui-ci. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et la sphère lumineuse partit à une vitesse incroyable en éclairant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à atteindre un mur, sur lequel elle explosa, faisant s'éparpiller des monceaux de petites boules créant chacune une petite source de lumière. La pièce devint éclairée comme en plein jour. C'était une vaste pièce, identique a la précédente, juste la taille changeait, au moins deux fois plus vastes, et le plafond se trouvais beaucoup plus haut. Les murs comme le plafond étaient parcourus par de nombreuses irrégularités géométriques. Sephiroth soupira, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire sauter tous les murs de ce labyrinthe."Pourquoi ne possède-je pas de matéria de téléportation.grrrr"murmura-t-il,"et pourquoi ne pas en fabriquer une.Cette espèce de grotte regorge de mako, il y en a beaucoup plus qu'il n'en faut pour créer des centaines et des centaines de matérias, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres"songea-t-il tout haut. Il se rapprocha d'un des murs, et palpa cette matière refroidit."Hmm.du mako qui est entré en fusion, puis il a refroidit. Il ne rentre pas en fusion en temps normal, quel événement a bien pu provoquer cette fusion totale. . Tout en marmonnant ces quelques paroles, sa main s'arrêta quelque part sur le mur, il l'appuya le plus fort possible, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il ne savait pas ce que ça allait faire, ni même s'il pouvait le faire, mais il puisa dans sa force intérieure, et donna tout ce qu'il lui restait de magie. La partie de mako en contact avec sa main s'illumina, et Sephiroth ressenti le besoin de faire un choix".Vert.", et le mako éclaira la pièce d'un vert phosphorescent et étincelant. Sephiroth commençait déjà à ressentir ses forces l'abandonner, alors que la création n'en était qu'à son début. Il continua tout de même à transmettre sa force dans le mako, mais se sentait faible, sur le point de s'écrouler, lorsque soudain, le mur devint malléable, et sa main s'enfonça dedans. Il profita de cet instant pour referma sa main et saisir une bonne poignée de ce mako malléable, il retira ensuite sa main de la cloison, et à ce moment précis le mur redevint terne. Sephiroth 'pétrit' le morceau de pâte verte mako qu'il avait dans la main pour en faire une sphère parfaite. Il la tenait entre 2 doigts et la regarda fixement."Comment peux-tu devenir une materia de téléportation ? Mouais.elle ne me répondra pas, je crois que je vais devoir trouver la réponse tout seul. Tout a coup la matéria brilla encore plus, se solidifia, et cessa de scintiller. Sephiroth n'hésita pas une seconde, et plaça cette nouvelle matéria fraîchement créée dans un des orifices restant de sa Masamune. La matéria redevint active, et il voulut l'essayer sans plus tarder. Des éclairs blancs se formèrent tout autour de Sephiroth, pour s'en rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à le toucher et le faire disparaître en une explosion retentissante.  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
Ce qu'avait vu Sephiroth était complètement différent de ce que l'on pouvait observer de l'extérieur. En effet il avait simplement vu le décor autour de lui basculer et se métamorphoser en un nouveau paysage. A l'Est de Canyon Cosmo, près de la forêt ancienne, des éclairs blancs apparurent, se concentrant en un point précis formant un portail de forme ovale aveuglant de lumière blanche s'agrandissant peu a peu, et prenant une taille humaine, un être vêtu de noir, et portant une longue et fine épée dans son dos. En une fraction de seconde sa main s'était posé sur le pommeau de sa Masamune, et il la dégaina avec une rapidité surprenante. Il avait pour habitude de toujours garder son arme a la main, au cas ou il devrait essuyer une attaque surprise. Il releva la tête et observa le soleil couchant, vers le Nord lointain."Bientôt je serais de retour parmi vous, mes frères. Et il commença à marcher vers la ville de Canyon Cosmo. Quelques ennemis firent leur apparition, des Sahagin du désert notamment, contre lesquels Sephiroth n'eut aucun problème, en effet un petit coup de Masamune leur suffirent. Sephiroth manquant d'entraînement, il décida de décimer la population Sahagin présente. Il tourna donc en rond jusqu'à trouver quelques multitudes de ces ennemis faibles pour son niveau. Il utilisa tout de même quelques sorts, pour gagner du temps. Une fois le calme revenu, Sephiroth continua sa route vers Canyon Cosmo. Le vent soufflait entre les collines du Mont Nibel. Nos deux héros marchèrent tant bien que mal face à la tempête, qui était d'ailleurs inhabituelle dans cette région de la planète. Aeris remarqua tout de même une augmentation considérable de l'expérience de Clad. Il était devenu plus fort, plus rapide, plus vif d'esprit aussi, .mais moins ouvert. Elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait vue, sans avoir voulu y croire de suite. Elle put apercevoir au cours des combats qu'il avait considérablement évolué dans l'art de la Magie. Peut-être était-il même plus puissant qu'elle a ce niveau la, mais c'était compréhensible, car Aeris n'avait pu s'entraîner dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle aurait aimé que Clad lui apprenne quelques trucs, mais il n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qu'Aeris attendait de lui, qu'importe.Le principal était de rassembler le groupe Avalanche tel qu'il était auparavant pour contrer une nouvelle menace.. Qu'elle allait découvrir en même temps qu'eux. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, notamment sur la nature de cette menace et sa forme, sa nature, sa puissance.. Arriveraient-ils à les vaincre ? Elle avait observé la victoire du groupe sur Sephiroth et surtout celle de Clad ensuite. Elle l'admirait car il avait fait ça pour elle.Cela remontait à 5 ans, mais peut être qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments envers elle. Car elle s'en souvenait, de tous les détails, le Gold Saucer, et ensuite la difficile épreuve a Capitale Perdue. Ils avancèrent donc dans les montagnes Nibel, Aeris se demandant tout de même comment avait évolué Tifa. Les quelques ennemis qu'ils croisèrent étaient trop faible pour survivre à une seule attaque de Clad, si bien qu'Aeris n'eut même pas à combattre pendant le trajet aller. Ils trouvèrent Tifa en train de combattre un Dragon. Un monstre vert assez imposant et puissant mais pourtant sans danger pour une combattante comme Tifa. Clad s'approcha d'elle tout en restant à une distance raisonnable pour la laisser se battre toute seule. Aeris voulu s'approcher du dragon mais Clad lui barra la route et l'empêcha de s'avancer. Tifa combattu donc seule le dragon assez effrayant. Quelques coups de poings ne suffirent pas à l'achever, elle dût donc se servir d'un pouvoir magique. Des pics de glaces apparurent autour du Dragon, grossirent de plus en plus. Un énorme bloc de glace se forma et explosa sur le Dragon, qui s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Tifa gagna quelques points d'expérience, pensant tout de même que Clad ferais mieux de l'entraîner dans des milieux fréquentés par des ennemis beaucoup plus dur, s'il voulait qu'elle devienne plus forte, voire aussi forte que lui. Le combat ainsi terminé, Tifa se retourna vers Clad, ayant déjà ressenti sa présence dès son arrivée. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit, c'est une 3eme présence, celle d'une morte revenue a la vie grâce à un pouvoir divin, qu'eux, pauvres mortels n'obtiendraient sans doute jamais. La peur immobilisa Tifa. C'est le premier sentiment qui la parcourut, suivi d'un sentiment de haine profonde."Si elle est venue le chercher, elle peut toujours courir ! . Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elles se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Clad était à côté d'Aeris, ce qui rendit Tifa jalouse. Des tensions s'élevèrent entre les deux femmes, sans doute prêtes à se battre. C'est à ce moment la que quelque chose traversa la salle, un être humain. Le mouvement rapide et silencieux éveilla tout de même l'attention d'Aeris, qui vit un petit enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, courir tout droit vers Tifa, qui ne cligna pas un cil. L'enfant se réfugia à côté de Tifa, serrant sa jambe contre lui. Il s'était blotti contre elle. Tifa regarda l'enfant, se baissa et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis elle se releva, regarda Aeris une fois de plus, et articula enfin quelques mots : "D'où viens-tu ? Furent les premiers mots qu'elle put dire.  
  
- D'un endroit ou tu ne souhaiteras sans doute jamais aller. -. - Aeris a besoin de nous réunir tous. Toute l'équipe, Avalanche au grand complet."Déclara Clad non sans mal. L'atmosphère était vraiment très tendue. Plus personne ne parla. Clad décida de continuer à traverser le Mont Nibel, pour arriver à Fusée Cité, ainsi peut-être y trouveraient-ils Cid. Aeris se demandait tout de même qui était ce petit garçon sortit de nulle part, et en regardant Tifa puis le petit, la réponse vint toute seule"Ils ont un lien"se dit-elle. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Tifa se mit à parler à haute voix :"Aeris, voici notre fils, a Clad et a moi, il s'appelle Kayrhan. Il aura bientôt 5 ans."Cette phrase laissa Aeris sans voix. Elle regardait le petit Kayrhan, bouche bée, puis elle regardait Tifa, et enfin Clad, toujours dans cet ordre, son regard allait et venait entre les 3 personnes. Finalement elle baissa la tête, et l'on put voir une larme couler de son ?il droit pour glisser sur sa joue et enfin tomber sur le sol rocheux de la montagne. Elle sécha rapidement son ?il mouillé avec sa manche et se redressa.  
Les trois 'amis', ainsi que Kayrhan continuèrent ainsi leur chemin, traversant le reste du Mont Nibel, pour arriver, non sans quelques combats peu importants, car peu dangereux, du coté du village de Cité Fusée, où Clad et Tifa espéraient trouver Cid, et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, un autre membre du groupe Avalanche. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une heure dans les plaines de la région de Fusée Cité, sans dire un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Aeris semblait pensive, elle regardait vers le sol, réfléchissant, faisant un peu le point sur elle-même, ce qu'elle pensait ressentir, ce qu'elle voulait ressentir. Tout ça est vraiment compliqué pensait-elle. Tifa et Clad, quant à eux, marchaient main dans la main, et se regardaient de temps a autre, mais sans plus, ayant tout de même un air assez distant. Heureusement pour eux, aucun ennemi ne vient perturber ce trajet paisible et pensif pour nos héros. Ils arrivèrent enfin a Fusée Cité, après une heure et quart de marche. Aeris trouva que le village n'avait quasiment pas changé, a par une chose assez visible, la fusée, elle avait disparue. Chose étrange remarqua-t-elle, puisque cette fusée ne pouvait pas décoller à sa connaissance. Malgré cela, elle se garda de tout commentaire, elle en parlerait avec Cid plus tard, si elle en avait le temps, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Ils rentrèrent ainsi dans le village, qui lui, contrairement a Nibelheim, était toujours aussi peuplé de gens, sans doute les même qu'il y a 5 ans. La maison de Cid n'avait pas changé d'emplacement, toujours située au même endroit, au fond a droite. Nos 3 héros entrèrent sans frapper, comme a leur habitude, et ne virent personne dans la maison. Aucune présence, aucun bruit, le silence complet et total. Kayrhan se mit alors à bouger un peu. Aeris le vit s'approcher d'elle, puis elle vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Quelques secondes après, Kayrhan pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le plancher de la maison de Cid. Le petit garçon ne s'arrêtait plus, une vraie fontaine d'intérieur. Aucune des trois autres personnes ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Soudain Clad se retourna, il avait entendu quelqu'un approcher de la maison. Sans doute Kayrhan avait-il ressentit une présence malfaisante tout proche a l'extérieur de la maison. Les bruits de pas stoppèrent, et la poignée de la porte commença à tourner sur elle-même. Clad avait dégainé son épée, et était à l'avant de l'équipe, derrière lui, Tifa et Aeris se tenaient prêtes à combattre. La porte s'entrouvrit timidement, puis s'ouvrit complètement, et Shera apparut. Clad, Tifa et Aeris se détendirent soudainement, et baissèrent leurs armes. Shera ne bougea point, elle resta comme paralysée pendant plusieurs minutes, suite a l'apparition qu'elle vu juste devant elle. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Clad s'avança vers elle, la prit par le bras, et la fit marcher jusqu'au milieu de la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps Tifa alla fermer la porte. Il fallut quelques minutes a Shera pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et un petit quart d'heure a Clad pour lui expliquer la situation. Shera proposa alors au groupe d'aller chercher Cid, qui était allé s'entraîner au bord de la mer, sur les plages bordant Fusée Cité. Il n'était donc pas loin, Clad proposa d'aller le chercher tout de suite, pour ne pas perdre de temps. C'est ainsi que Shera, Clad, Aeris, Tifa et Kayrhan sortirent tous ensemble de Fusée Cité pour se diriger vers les plages les plus proches afin de rejoindre Cid. Les trois combattants, Aeris, Tifa et Clad marchèrent en tête au cas ou quelques monstres auraient la mauvaise idée de venir les attaquer. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Clad, qui pouvait voir d'assez loin avec la vision qu'il avait, aperçu déjà l'ombre de Cid au lointain, en train de chercher un monstre à combattre. Mais quelque chose surpris Clad, en effet, une ombre surgit non loin de celle de Cid, passa à toute allure a coté de lui, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. L'ombre de Cid s'effondra alors sur le sol, Clad, qui fut le seul à avoir assisté à cette scène, se mit à courir vers Cid, les autres membres du groupe ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Clad courrait avec son épée sur le dos, une longue épée fine et a lame verticale reforgé selon une technique ancienne consistant à chauffer l'épée, la faire refroidir, et la réchauffer une fois de plus, cela l'allège et permet une plus grande vitesse de frappe, il l'avait baptisé Bladewinder. Grâce à cette épée très légère il pouvait courir beaucoup plus vite qu'à son habitude, mais dans sa course, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui, quelque chose n'était pas normal, l'air émettait des ondes négatives, il le sentait vibrer tout autour de lui. C'est alors qu'"il"fit son apparition, pile en face, un être d'apparence humaine, plutôt grand, le visage caché par une sorte de cagoule improvisée, avec un morceau de tissu sombre, un sabre incurvé vers lui et quelques poignards a la ceinture, les jambes écartés et les bras tendus vers le bas, il attendait. Clad dégaina alors son épée et accéléra encore plus sa course, mais à peine son épée était-elle sortie de son fourreau que l'apparition disparue. Clad freina brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Il sentit une présence sur sa droite, le temps de se retourner et il sentit une vive douleur aux cotes droites, le sabre de son ennemi l'avait frappé en plein du coté droit, mais pas trop fort. Sous le choc Clad sentit le monde s'évanouir autour de lui, et il sombra dans l'inconscient, s'affalant sur le sable humide de la plage. L'apparition disparue, pour de bon cette fois, et Clad entendit inconsciemment les pas précipités de Tifa et d'Aeris, qui accouraient vers lui, inquiètes. Tifa se pencha sur lui et lui aspergea un peu d'eau de mer sur la figure, pendant que Kayrhan et Aeris la regardaient, et que Shera continuait à courir vers Cid, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Le coup que l'inconnu avait porté à Cid avait été puissant, il était maintenant KO, et Shera n'avais aucune Queue de Phénix, et ne possédait aucun talent magique. Clad se réveilla alors soudainement, le visage ruisselant de gouttes d'eau de mer. Shera était assise à côté du corps de Cid, lorsque Aeris s'approcha d'elle, pour lui dire de s'éloigner un peu. Shera s'écarta de quelques mètres en rampant, et Aeris posa son bâton a coté du corps inerte. Elle s'agenouilla à la droite de Cid, et passa ses mains au-dessus, sans le toucher, de ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête. Elle fit plusieurs allées et retours, et, lorsque ses mains brillèrent d'un vert éclatant, elle s'immobilisa. Quelques secondes suffirent à la magie pour faire son effet, et Cid ouvrit brusquement les yeux, Aeris termina son incantation par un sort GuériMax, qui rendit tous ses HP à Cid. Il se releva difficilement, soudain, Aeris prit la parole : "Bonjour.Cid. -. !! Quoi !? Aeris ? C'est toi ? -.Oui c'est bien moi -Comment cela est-il possible ? -Nous t'expliquerons, en temps voulu. Nous devons retrouver tous les autres membres qui formaient autrefois Avalanche, je ressens de plus en plus cette menace importante s'approcher. Nous devons nous réunir au plus vite ! Il faut aller à Utaï. -A Utaï ? Demanda Clad. Mais pour retrouver qui ? -Youffie.répondit Tifa -Oui exactement, Youffie nous sera d'un grand secours dans cette épreuve, confirma Aeris. -Je n'en suis pas si sur, si elle nous vole ne serait-ce qu'une matéria, on la bannit du groupe, ok ?" Clad était devenu de mauvaise humeur dès qu'on eut commencé à parler de Youffie. Aeris répondit qu'elle était d'accord, et qu'elle croyait en elle, elle était certaine que Youffie eut enfin changé de comportement. Cid fit quelques pas, ramassa une nouvelle lance, forgé avec du métal trempé dans une solution a base de Mako liquide, et terminée par une écaille de dragon en forme de pointe décorée par des inscriptions mystérieuse. Cid l'avait faite forger par un ami a lui, alors qu'il venait de tuer un Dragon Rouge un peu spécial, puisque Cid avait remarqué en lui une étrange résistance. Il ôta donc une de ses écailles, une fois mort, et l'apporta à un forgeron, qui lui forgea une superbe lance : Dard Ecaillé. Cette arme, enfin surtout la pointe, très résistante, pouvait briser un diamant en un seul coup.  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
Une fois retourné à Fusée Cité, Cid emmena tout le monde à l'arrière de sa maison, dans son petit jardin, où toute l'équipe fut surprise de voir ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait. En effet, un petit avion privé stationnait devant eux. Il occupait presque tout le petit terrain, une aile dépassant même la barrière Est, séparant son terrain de l'extérieur de la ville. Clad remarqua que cet avion ressemblait fortement au vieux Tiny Bronco, et demanda à Cid ce qu'il en était."Bien vu, dit-il, effectivement, après la mort de notre ennemi commun, j'ai retrouvé les restes du Tiny Bronco, et je l'ai retapé, maintenant il vole à nouveau, et je l'ai entièrement repeint, et rebaptisé Small Flyer."La nouvelle couleur était juste un peu plus foncée que l'ancienne, virant presque au rouge. Tout l'arrière de l'avion avait été refait, mais dans les moindres détails Cid avait fait du bon boulot. On pouvait reconnaître là un passionné qui faisait juste ce qu'il aimait."Shera s'est découvert une passion pour la mécanique aéronautique, c'est pour cela que nous sommes maintenant fiancés, ajouta-t-il rapidement, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal, alors elle restera ici et ne nous accompagnera pas dans notre quête.", Conclut-il sommairement. Clad confirma ses paroles en lui lançant un"C'est sans doute mieux ainsi."Shera leur prépara le thé a tous, comme a son habitude. Cid expliqua, pendant que les autres buvaient leur thé, qu'il piloterait son Small Flyer jusqu'à Utaï, pour récupérer Youffie, puis il les emmènerait jusqu'à Canyon Cosmo, pour y récupérer Rouge 13, qui sera sans doute un allié de taille. Tout le monde était d'accord avec cette idée. Apres avoir bu leur thé, certains avec du miel, d'autres avec du sucre, Shera proposa de les héberger pour la nuit. Cid et Shera dormirent ensemble, ainsi que Clad et Tifa, il n'y eut donc pas besoin de beaucoup de lits, et la maison de Cid fut assez grande pour que personne ne dorme par terre. Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous nos héros étaient si épuisés qu'ils dormaient déjà.  
Pendant ce temps, non loin de Canyon Cosmo, Sephiroth se releva lentement : il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée assis en tailleur, pour méditer sur son sort, et en profiter pour se régénérer un peu. Les pensées qui avaient parcourut son esprit pendant cette partie de la journée se faisaient plus nombreuses et persistantes. Les questions fondamentales sur son identité, et son caractère, ainsi que sur sa manière d'être, d'agir et de penser, se mêlaient dans son esprit. Le fait de mourir perturbe gravement l'esprit, lors d'une renaissance, aussi rare soit-elle, il est encore plus dur et éprouvant de se retrouver. La première chose qu'il fit une fois debout fut de retirer son épée du sol, plantée quelques centimètres à sa gauche (il avait pour habitude de mettre son épée a sa gauche, même s'il la saisissait avec sa main droite, pour des raisons de vitesse et de commodité pensait-il.) Il la saisit par le pommeau, la tira d'un petit coup sec et bref, l'épée décolla juste un peu du sol, et Sephiroth la rattrapa au vol, avec la main droite. D'un air décidé et déterminé, il commença à se diriger vers la ville de Canyon Cosmo, la plus proche de l'endroit ou il avait été téléporté. Chaque pas le rapprochait du village, et à chaque pas de nouvelles questions se mêlaient aux réponses confuses déjà existantes. Tout s'agita soudain dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta même, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Sa Masamune tomba à terre, avec un petit cliquetis métallique. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, ses jambes ne purent plus tenir son corps droit, il tomba à genoux. Sa tête lui donna l'impression d'enfler, c'est pourquoi il la prit dans ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit. Seul un petit bruit bizarre, une sorte de gargouillement, qui dura une fraction de seconde, s'échappa de ses cordes vocales. Il s'affala soudain sur le sol rocailleux, et sombra dans l'inconscience. Sa vraie nature se réveillait peu a peu, la haine engendrée par sa mort pris place dans son esprit, et réveilla les pulsions Cetra les plus anciennes et les plus meurtrières qui soient. Son état d'évanouissement fut plutôt court (plus ou moins quelques minutes), mais cela le changea grandement. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et déjà son regard avait changé. Fort heureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait le voir, et donc remarquer son changement. Il se releva lentement, et, avec précaution, il ramassa une nouvelle fois sa Lame Masamune. Le village n'était plus très loin, et Sephiroth était redevenu lui-même. Sans vraiment savoir dans quel but il marchait, ni même la raison, il se retrouva aux portes de la ville. Pour beaucoup, Sephiroth n'était qu'une légende, et les paroles avait pris la place des images. C'est à dire que tout le monde connaissait le"grand"Sephiroth par des textes ou des récits (souvent oraux, mais parfois écrits), mais très peu de monde aurait pu le reconnaître s'ils l'avaient rencontré. Comme toujours, un garde veillait à l'entrée de Canyon Cosmo, mais depuis la disparition du météore, et du mal, il était devenu beaucoup moins méfiant, un peu comme la plupart des gens sur la planète."Bonjour, noble étrannnn..", Il ne put achever sa phrase, la Lame Masamune du Légendaire transperçait déjà son c?ur. Pour plus de précaution, Sephiroth lui avait mis sa main sur la bouche, n'ayant aucune chance de donner l'alerte, il mourut en silence, basculant sur le coté, sans vie. Son âme rejoignit la Rivière de la Vie, comme n'importe quel être vivant."Un corps de plus abandonné par son âme."murmura Sephiroth dans un souffle. Il retira l'épée ensanglantée du cadavre et continua de monter les marches menant à la ville proprement dite. Les quelques habitants du petit village surgirent tous en même temps de leurs habitations, Sephiroth ne comprit pas tout de suite, car il était persuadé d'avoir neutralisé le garde, mais tout le village avait vu la mort du brave gardien, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient tous surgirent d'un coup."Le nombre ne fera aucune différence"pensa Sephiroth. Ils se jetèrent tous en masse, sauf deux personnes, qui prirent peur et s'éloignèrent du lieu de combat. Et il y avait de quoi, à voir le regard de Sephiroth alors qu'une dizaine de personnes lui couraient dessus. Il était. résolu.Il n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, un seul mot : vengeance. Les occupants du village approchèrent de Sephiroth un par un, les premiers couraient vers lui, mais Sephiroth leur donnait de grands coups d'épée violents et rapides, ils ne pouvaient même pas parvenir à porté, à cause de la longueur de la Masamune, et de la vitesse du Légendaire. La couleur du sang recouvrit peu a peu le métal de la lame, l'épée prit une couleur rouge bordeaux au fur et a mesure que des inconscients se jetaient dessus. Un des habitants tenta de lancer une magie Eclair2, mais Sephiroth l'esquiva en sautant sur le coté et lançant un Eclair3 sur les deux personnes restantes, qui moururent foudroyées. Mais un dernier habitant, un peu peureux, était en hauteur, et attendait que cela se calme. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut repéré par Sephiroth. Il tenta alors de s'échapper le plus loin possible en courant, mais Sephiroth le bloqua, en lui envoyant un courant d'air très puissant de sa main gauche. L'homme fut cloué au mur par de l'air. Sephiroth lança alors son épée de toutes ses forces, elle atteignit son adversaire en pleine poitrine, et se planta profondément dans le mur. Le Légendaire marcha jusqu'au pied du mur, et d'un bond il atteignit son opposant. Mort sur la violence du coup, Sephiroth retira son épée, l'essuya sur les vêtements de sa dernière victime, et se mis à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant, comme une matéria. A travers toute la ville il se mit à chercher une chose, un objet, un 'butin', mais il ne trouva rien. Il regarda alors vers le ciel et aperçu le vieil observatoire de Bugenhagen, il décida d'y faire un tour. Il grimpa les étage un par un, passant les magasins d'armes, de matérias, d'éléments, tout était inintéressant a ses yeux, et il arriva au sommet, l'observatoire de Bugenhagen se dressant devant lui."Vieux fou voyeur d'étoile"pensa Sephiroth, lorsqu'il pensa au nom de Bugenhagen. Il rentra tranquillement dans le mini-observatoire, et monta à l'étage. Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il tendit l'oreille, un souffle régulier mais rapide émanait de la salle voisine. Plutôt que de monter tout en haut de l'observatoire, Sephiroth pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne laisse aucun survivant (ou survivante.) Sinon il pourrait avoir encore plus d'ennui si quelqu'un le repérait. Il ouvrit lentement la porte. Il ne vit tout d'abord pas grand chose, la pièce étant dans le noir. Mais ses yeux s'habituèrent vite, faisant déjà presque nuit noire a l'extérieur. Ce qu'il aperçu le glaça d'effroi. En effet la race de chiens tels que Rouge 13 s'était éteinte voilà longtemps, et il était en théorie le dernier de son espèce. Mais devant Sephiroth se trouvait une jeune chienne, apparemment faible, qui respirait maintenant de plus en plus vite."Etat de stress, pensa Sephiroth, ça doit être moi qui la met dans cet état."Le pelage de l'animal scintillait légèrement dans le noir, elle était humide, à cause de la sueur."Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"Se demanda-t-il. Pendant un instant il avait retrouvé une attitude normale, mais."Ressaisis-toi ! Tu as dit, aucun survivant ou survivante.alors décide-toi.MAINTENANT !"Sa conscience lui ordonnait de faire un meurtre, sur un animal sans défense, apparemment épuise, qui plus est. Mais pourtant il allait le faire, pour la simple raison que la seule chose qu'il voyait était le mot vengeance écris en lettre de sang devant ses yeux, il avait beau bouger la tête ou regarder ailleurs, cette inscription la ne partirait jamais, a moins de se venger, justement. Le fauve le regardait, apeuré, et baissa la tête. Sephiroth se dit qu'il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autre solution. Il posa la lame de son épée sur la tête de la bête, la leva, et l'abattit sur l'animal, les yeux fermés. Une larme coula sur le museau de la pauvre bête juste avant qu'elle ne meure. Sephiroth abaissa son arme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne racler le sol. Il regarda longuement l'animal, avec un petit doute grandissant dans son esprit pervers. Mais quelques secondes après, Sephiroth décida qu'il n'avait aucun remord à avoir"Apres tout, ce n'est qu'un chien"dit-il tout haut pour se rassurer. Il sortit de la pièce, l'air penseur, sa Masamune traînant au sol, comme en état de choc, il regardait le sol. Il quitta la ville comme ça, l'air plutôt triste, et mécontent de ce qu'il venait de faire. Une fois dehors, a la fraîcheur de la nuit, une nuit sans lune ni étoile, Sephiroth se demandait qu'elle était sa destinée."Ou dois-je aller ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ?"Pensait-il. Un grognement lui parvint, assez proche, très proche même, un peu trop a son goût. Il se remit en garde, son épée brandie droit devant lui. Une forme de petite taille, mais très allongée fit son apparition dans les ténèbres menaçante de la nuit, elle était perchée sur un rocher haut de quelques mètres."Grrrrr.Sephiroth.Sephiiii...", Le reste de la voix se perdit dans le vent, qui commençait à se lever juste a ce moment la. Sephiroth se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet étrange personnage. A part le groupe de Clad, peu de monde le connaissait."Qu'es-tu venu faire à Canyon Cosmooooo ?", La voix de la créature commença à s'élever. Elle devint tranchante et glaça le sang du Légendaire."Qui es-tu ?"Lança Sephiroth, en espérant bien une réponse."Le Gardien de Canyon Cosmo !"Répondit vivement l'ennemi presque invisible dans les ténèbres nocturnes, dont seule une partie pouvait être vue dans le noir, en effet une petite flammèche vacillait non loin de son adversaire. Le Gardien bondit soudain, tout droit sur Sephiroth, avec une vivacité impressionnante. Il ouvrit la gueule, et Sephiroth pu voir d'énormes crocs briller dans la nuit. Ses yeux suivirent les dents de son adversaire, qui ferma la bouche soudainement, et Sephiroth fut désorienté."Zut."cracha-t-il avec arrogance. Un"Graaaaaaw."suivi d'un bruit de tissu déchiré retentit dans la nuit. Sephiroth se retrouva a terre sans avoir compris une seconde ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tenait l'épaule, et du sang jaillissait lentement par une plaie béante."Grrrrr.Tu n'aurais pas du t'attaquer au village.Grrraaaaaaaaaaaa", et il lança une nouvelle attaque sur l'Ancien a terre. Mais Sephiroth eu la force de mettre un bouclier, et l'animal se cogna dessus, tête la première. Cela l'assomma quelques secondes, et le Légendaire en profitant pour soigner sa blessure, et contre-attaquer avec un Feu4 dévastateur. L'air autour de l'arène de combat improvisée s'échauffa, et se raréfia. Une boule jaune se forma entre les mains de Sephiroth, elle grossit puis s'élança vers sa cible. En chemin elle explosa en une flamme jaune orangée géante, et les flammes dévorèrent toute végétation sur leur passage. Le mystérieux gardien fut gravement blessé. Sephiroth s'approcha du corps inanimé, puis s'aperçu que c'était un chien, il lui planta sa Masamune dans une de ses pattes, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction, il en conclut donc qu'il était mort. Sephiroth était épuisé. Il trouva une tente parmi son équipement, et dressa un campement pour la nuit. Il fouilla le corps de l'étrange animal, et trouva une matéria intéressante : une invocation qu'il ne connaissait pas. La sphère rouge luisait dans la nuit."Elle remplacera ma SuperNova perdue.", et sur cette phrase, il essaya de s'endormir tant bien que mal.  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Apres une nuit tranquille dans la maison de Cid, Clad et ses amis étaient en forme pour aller chercher Youffie a Utaï. Il décidèrent au petit matin qu'il était grand temps de partir. Cid aida tout le petit groupe à monter dans son avion. Il avait pensé à tout, notamment à agrandir l'espace réservé au passager. Quatre places en plus de la cabine de pilotage étaient maintenant disponibles. C'est ainsi que les cinq personnes eurent largement la place d'être assises, chacun a son aise, même si Kayrhan préféra se mettre sur les genoux de Tifa. Cid prit place aux commandes, et recommanda à son minuscule équipage d'accrocher sa ceinture. Bien entendu, il avait enlevé la barrière qui limitait son terrain, ce qui allait lui permettre d'avoir assez d'espace pour décoller. Les deux hélices situées sur les ailes commencèrent à tourner lentement, puis Cid fit accélérer leur cadence. L'avion avança tout doucement d'abord, pour se mettre dans l'axe d'une longue ligne droite, préparée bien a l'avance par le Capitaine et quelques habitants. Le peu d'occupant qui vivait toujours a Fusée Cité regardèrent l'avion s'envoler vers les cieux, et tous pensèrent :"Ca y est ! Le Capitaine Cid va reconquérir les cieux !!"Une fois stabilisés, Cid enclencha le pilotage automatique vers Utaï. Quelques heures suffiraient au Small Flyer pour atteindre le continent Ouest. Aeris mit ses quelques heures à profit pour tout d'abord expliquer à Cid comment elle était revenue, pour parler un peu plus de la Rivière de la Vie a ses compagnons :"La Rivière de la Vie est une sorte de Paradis. Mais il faut le mériter pour passer une éternité la-bas. C'est pourquoi il y a l'Intermédiaire, un passage entre la vie et la mort, où l'âme, et elle seule, est jugé par les Anciens. Ce sont eux qui régulent l'Au-Delà. Le cas de Sephiroth est particulier, en effet, il dût se battre contre son père, pour avoir la possibilité d'être ressuscité. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ce sont les Anciens qui en ont décidé ainsi. A leurs yeux, je ne fais pas partie des Cetras apparemment, ils me rejettent, mais cette idée ne me dérange pas trop, j'me sens plus humaine que Cetra. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à apprendre qu'un grand malheur menaçait la planète à nouveau, et que ce n'est que l'alliance du mal, et du bien incarné, soit dit Sephiroth et moi-même. Mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit, nous allons avancer dans l'inconnu absolu." - Qu'allons-nous faire une fois la majorité des membres d'Avalanche réunis ? Demanda Clad - Nous allons sans doute nous lancer à la recherche de Sephiroth. N'est-ce pas Aeris ? Proposa Tifa. - En effet, c'est ce que nous aurons de mieux a faire déclara Aeris, non sans un ton de remord envers l'être qui l'avais tué. L'invocation du Sacre m'aura été fatale."Conclut-elle amèrement. Sa dernière phrase jeta un froid, et plus personne n'osa troubla ce silence soudain et imprévu. L'avion survolait maintenant l'océan, plus que quelques dizaines de minutes, et ils seraient arrivés sur le continent d'Utaï. Pour plus de précautions, Cid se posa à quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, les ennemis environnants étant peu dangereux, le groupe se dit que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes. Avalanche marcha donc en direction de la ville, se frayant un chemin parmi les montres, et les chaînes montagneuses. Alors qu'ils passaient une gorge entre deux gros rochers, Clad sentit une présence, et recommanda silencieusement au groupe de marcher tout doucement. Derrière le rocher de droite se trouvait au moins une personne, sans doute même deux, Clad en était sur et certain, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Tout le groupe s'arrêta soudain, aux ordres de Clad. Il avait déjà repris sa place de chef, par pur réflexe. Il dégaina sa Bladewinder, et avança calmement, essayant de garder son sang-froid. La face cachée du rocher se révélait peu à peu. Clad surgit du rocher, escomptant provoquer un fort effet de surprise a l'ennemi. Mais c'est lui- même qui fut surpris de ce qu'il vit ! Devant lui se tenait Youffie, à genoux, tremblante de peur, face à l'être mystérieux qui avait mit Cid KO et blessé Clad. Il tenait son sabre avec ses deux mains, et maintenant Youffie en garde, la lame posée sur son front. Elle transpirait, et des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son visage. L'étranger, sans la quitter des yeux, lança un bref message a Clad :" Va t-en ! Ca se passera entre elle et moi."Cid choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, il se plaça à côté de Clad, faisant tournoyer sa lance autour de sa main, puis le bloquant avec son autre main pour se mettre en garde. Clad n'avait pas sourcillé."Allez vous-en tous les deux ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, si vous partez maintenant je vous laisserai tranquille."Clad respira à fond et réussi enfin à parler d'une voix sûre :"Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Youffie sans nous avoir tués auparavant. - Tel est donc ton nom, voleuse ?"Questionna l'étranger mystérieux en regardant Youffie. Il marqua une pause et enchaîna :" Vous avez l'air déterminé et je ne veux pas que cela se termine en bain de sang."Il releva son sabre et le rangea dans son étui."On se reverra"lança-t-il avant de se préparer à exécuter un sort. Il tendit ses deux paumes jointes vers Clad et Cid. Des segments verts se formèrent un peu partout sur ses deux mains, et des éclats de lumières éblouirent les deux héros. Une couche de pierre les recouvrait tous les deux, ils étaient pétrifiés. Le Mystérieux regarda Youffie une dernière fois, et l'assomma d'un coup de poing a la mâchoire. Il se mit à courir vers l'eau, et s'évanouit comme un courant d'air sur le sable de la plage. Un silence pesant s'imposa. Quelques minutes suffirent à Tifa et Aeris pour comprendre que c'était fini, et elles décidèrent d'aller sur l'aire de combat, laissant Kayrhan tout seul derrière le rocher. Elles trouvèrent Clad et Cid paralysés sous une couche assez épaisse de granit, ressemblant assez comiquement a des statues."Il faut les sortir de là, ils vont étouffer !!"Hurla Tifa. Aeris s'approcha donc et lança un doux sur chaque statue ce qui fit se désintégrer en poussière la couche rocheuse. Les deux héros prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Youffie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient la, elle n'avait même pas bougé. Elle fixait le rocher devant elle, encore traumatisé par les menaces de l'étranger. Cid l'aida à se relever, et lui tint le bras pour l'aider à parcourir les derniers cent mètres qui les séparaient d'Utaï. Le groupe entra dans le village, puis directement dans la petite maison de Youffie, en bref, ils firent comme s'ils étaient chez eux, et c'était un peu le cas tout de même. Tifa prépara quelque chose à boire, Aeris essayer de faire parler une Youffie éprouvée. Entourée de ses amis, elle put finalement raconter ce qu'il s'était passé :"J'attendais cachée dans la montagne, pour trouver une cible a qui voler des matérias interessantes, et puis là j'ai vu cet homme, qui se déplaçait furtivement, armé d'un sabre incurvé et de plusieurs poignards. De loin j'ai vu 6 ou 7 orifices sur son arme, et j'ai supposé qu'il en avait plein d'autres sur lui. Alors je l'ai suivi, et il a tourné derrière le rocher, mais je croyais qu'il m'avait pas vu. Il a été beaucoup plus rapide que moi et il m'a tenu en garde quand je l'ai vu. Il a dit qu'il allait me faire subir ce que je méritais. Et là vous êtes arrivés. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !!"Clad et Cid, ainsi que Tifa et Aeris se regardèrent. Youffie n'avait en effet pas pour habitude de remercier les gens qui l'aidaient, même s'ils lui sauvaient la mise. Soudain le visage de Youffie se pétrifia. Elle venait à peine de réaliser, qu'une personne se trouvait dans sa maison alors qu'elle ne devrait pas du tout être-la. Elle devint tout pâle, comme si elle avait vu un esprit. Elle redevint tremblante de peur, et Clad essaya tant bien que mal de tout lui raconter. Apparemment elle était devenue beaucoup moins courageuse qu'avant, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très intrépide, mais elle était devenue carrément couarde. Apres quelques explications rapides, Clad lui avoua enfin, il était devenu tout rouge, que Avalanche risquait d'avoir besoin d'elle. Youffie jeta un regard lointain vers le palais de son père. Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec le groupe, les bons comme les mauvais, puis une larme coula sur sa joue, la nostalgie la saisie a la gorge. Elle ravala sa salive, puis dit : "Non.désolée.Je ne peux pas venir, je dois rester ici, je dois veiller sur le village, et aider mon père. La gloire passée du village doit être restaurée, et je dois aider à ça aussi, alors je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner pour une deuxième aventure.vraiment désolée."Clad la regardait, silencieux, puis sourit intérieurement. Pour lui, Youffie pouvait se révéler utile, mais il préférait la savoir dans sa ville natale, à veiller sur son père, et réciproquement. Les autres membres du groupe furent un peu déçus, mais il restait encore Rouge 13 à aller chercher, puis, avec un peu de chance, peut-être allaient-ils rencontrer un nouvel allié sur le chemin."Il remplacerait facilement Youffie."pensa Clad secrètement. Il dit alors a Youffie qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester, alors ils allaient devoir partir."Bien sur, je comprends"répondit-elle. Tifa s'approcha d'elle, et, l'air gênée, lui posa une question : "Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? - Hé bien, tout dépend du service, déclara Youffie, toute intriguée. - J'aimerais, si c'est possible, que tu me gardes Kayrhan un certain temps, s'il te plaît. - Oh.c'est donc ça.Heu.je... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, balbutia t elle. - Nous n'avons pas le temps !! Clad commençait à s'énerver. - Ok, ok ! Ne nous énervons pas ! Bien.alors je vais le garder.."Et Youffie acquiesça d'un signe de tête peu convaincant de son enthousiasme. Tifa mit au moins cinq minutes pour expliquer au petit Kayrhan qu'il allait devoir rester avec la gentille jeune fille, pendant que sa mère irait risquer sa vie dans une quête très dangereuse. Mais elle n'avoua pas cette dernière partie a son fils. Clad et Tifa, la main dans la main, firent un rapide tour du village, pour saluer tous les habitants. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longtemps au palais de Godo, le père de Youffie, pour discuter un peu. Cid et Aeris profitèrent des quelques heures qu'il leur restait pour aller faire du 'lèche-vitrines', enfin quelque chose d'équivalent. Ils n'achetèrent rien, mais admirèrent les armes et armures disponibles, contemplant le savoir-faire des artisans d'Utaï. Les matérias étaient, elles, assez peu intéressantes, face à l'équipement du groupe. Cid se décida tout de même à vendre quelques-unes unes de ses matérias de niveau maître (notamment une ou deux"Tout"et deux matérias"Glace") histoire de se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Résultat, il se retrouva avec quelques millions de gils en plus dans ce qui lui servait de porte-monnaie. Il acheta aussi une petite Epée de Fer, pour l'offrir à Kayrhan, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. Heureux de son nouveau jouet, l'enfant s'amusa avec, sur le seuil de la maison de Youffie. Apres avoir discuté de la décision de Youffie avec son père, nos quatre héros se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du village, pour un triste au revoir, surtout pour Tifa en fait. Elle se retint de pleurer, et murmura un petit au revoir à son fils, qui n'était pas tant triste qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Son père, au contraire de sa mère, était plutôt joyeux de partir à nouveau à l'aventure, pressé de pouvoir montrer ses nouvelles possibilités et capacités. La garde de Kayrhan, confiée à Youffie, ne le dérangeait pas trop, même s'il priait le Dieu Suprême des Matérias que son fils n'abîme pas trop la voleuse de boules colorées. Le groupe partit vers le sud, pour rejoindre le Small Flyer, que Cid avait fait atterrir non loin. Presque tout le village s'était interrompu quelques minutes pour être présent au départ, puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations une fois Avalanche repartie. Le retour se fit sans encombre. Evidemment les ennemis n'avaient aucune chance face a un groupe de quatre personnes surentraînées et surpuissantes. Clad pouvait tuer tout un groupe d'ennemi d'un coup de FurieMax ou d'Eclair, mais Cid pouvait faire de même avec sa matéria 4X. Aeris était la pour soigner les blessures, peu probables d'ailleurs, si jamais un ennemi attaquait par surprise. Les plaies, superficielles, n'avaient pas besoin d'une grande magie de soin. Tifa, quant à elle, suivait les combats avec peu d'engouement. Elle paraissait renfermée sur elle-même, et Clad compris que son fils comptait plus pour elle qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Revenus au jet privé, Clad emmena Tifa quelques mètres plus loin, pour lui parler en catimini. Il lui demanda alors si elle était certaine de vouloir continuer l'aventure ou si elle préférait s'installer à Utaï pour s'occuper de son fils. Mais elle était persuadée de vouloir continuer l'aventure, c'est en tout cas ce qu'elle dit à Clad. En fait, au fond d'elle-même, au plus profond de son c?ur, une jalousie immense et inconnue d'elle faisait surface, accompagnée par une peur atroce : Aeris était revenue pour lui reprendre Clad, du moins, à ce qu'elle croyait. Tous prirent place dans le Small Flyer, qui décolla cette fois vers le continent central. Cid se dirigea vers Canyon Cosmo, mais il dût atterrir assez loin, car le coin était assez montagneux. Dès sa descente du petit avion, Clad regarda dans tous les sens. Il sentait ou ressentait plutôt, une présence étrange. Une trace, d'un passage. Quelqu'un avec une puissance démesurée. L'atmosphère elle-même n'était pas comme a son habitude. Clad sentit des frissons le parcourir, puis tout autour de lui prit une teinte blanche. Un sifflement parvint à ses tympans, et il sentit son corps se dédoubler, et son esprit s'en séparer. Cette sensation avait disparue avec Sephiroth, Clad s'en était aperçut, et voilà qu'elle le reprenait. Il avait très bien compris ce que cela signifiait.  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
Sa vue se brouilla lentement, et passa du blanc au noir graduellement. Il était agité de spasmes peu violents, mais cela faisait paniquer ses compagnons. Ses yeux étaient presque vitreux, et il sombrait peu a peu dans un coma profond. Il planait, dans un monde que lui seul pouvait percevoir, lui et le créateur de ce monde. Autour de lui se trouvait un paysage qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître. Des arbres, ce qui pourtant était plutôt rarissime sur cette planète, à part dans la région de Midgar, et encore, seulement depuis la destruction de la ville. Or dans son rêve, Clad était entouré de centaines d'arbres, de fleurs, d'herbes. Son ?il ne filtrait qu'un spectre lumineux verdâtre ou presque. Il entendait de l'eau couler à sa droite, il tourna la tête, et vit un courant d'eau, une rivière, toute verte, le liquide se versait à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur le saisisse. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, et quand il les rouvrit, ils lui faisaient atrocement mal. Un visage trouble était penché au-dessus de lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il était couché. Le sol tournait autour de lui, et il pencha la tête en arrière. Ses repères se stabilisèrent et il put enfin percevoir Tifa penchée au-dessus de lui, en train d'essayer de le réveiller, son acuité visuelle revint à la normale, ainsi que l'auditive."Clad... Ca va ?", Mais les sons étaient tout de même un peu déformés, tantôt ils n'atteignaient pas les tympans, tantôt ils étaient entrecoupés d'autres sons plus ou moins audibles."Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie"est le premier son qui réussi à sortir indemne de ses cordes vocales. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir."Hey Clad, ça va ?"S'inquiéta Cid."Oui c'est bon c'est passé là, il me semble"répondit-il. Tifa l'aida à se relever, puis elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Clad fut gêné à l'égard de ses compagnons mais le cacha le plus qu'il le put. Ils reprirent la direction de Canyon Cosmo, Tifa et Cid soutenant Clad par les épaules, pour l'aider à marcher. Il reprit peu a peu ses esprits, et put continuer à avancer tout seul. Mais il restait méfiant, suite à sa petite mésaventure avec l'étranger mystérieux. Tous ses sens restaient en éveil, mais il ne sentait aucune présence environnante. Pas même celle des habitants de la ville, ni celle de Rouge 13, qu'il aurait dû repérer, et cela l'inquiéta. Il accéléra alors le pas, laissant les autres derrière, a la traîne. Cid essaya de le rattraper, car il ne voulait pas que Clad reste seul. Ils devaient être ensemble pour avoir une chance face aux ennemis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, surtout s'il s'agissait du Mystérieux.Cid perdit Clad de vue alors qu'il commençait à escalader les quelques plateaux qui se trouvaient dans la région, pour attendre plus rapidement Canyon Cosmo. Un cri brisa soudain le silence pensant, et résonna dans la région désertée. C'était la voix de Clad. Cid l'aperçut enfin, il était à genoux, bras écartés, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte ; mais plus aucun son n'en sortait depuis le cri perçant qu'il avait lancé. Devant lui se trouvait un corps, il gisait, inerte, peut-être mort. Les deux femmes les rejoignirent quelques minutes après. Elles virent Cid immobile, la tête basse, et Clad dans la même position que Cid l'avait trouvé. Rouge 13 était couché sur le flanc, la gueule béante et les yeux vitreux. Sa fourrure était en grande partie noire, comme brûlée, et beaucoup de plaies recouvraient son corps. Tifa fit quelque pas vers Clad"Est-ce qu'il est. ?"Demanda-t-elle. Clad la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis poussa un"NON !"D'une voix déterminée. Il se releva et jeta une Queue de Phénix, deux, même ! Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il tenta de lancer plusieurs sorts ; il se précipitait tellement qu'il faillit lancer une magie Ultima, mais il réussit à l'annuler. Aeris l'aida à lancer un puissant Vie3, qui fit intervenir plusieurs anges descendus des cieux. Mais Rouge 13 n'eut aucune réaction."Il est mort."murmura Aeris. Elle était sans doute la moins triste des quatre. Tifa avait craqué, s'en était trop pour elle, Cid et Clad se mirent d'accord pour rentrer dans la ville, et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, même si Clad avait peur, car il était sûr de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver. Un flash-back brutal lui fit repenser au moment où, prisonnier dans le bâtiment ShinRa à Midgar, Sephiroth était venu rendre une petite visite au président ShinRa. La scène qu'ils allaient découvrir, lui et Cid, car Aeris allait se charger de consoler Tifa, en pleurs, serait la même, exactement similaire. Clad ferma les yeux, et essaya d'imaginer le massacre qu'il avait pu se passer. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, puis tomba dans une flaque de sang, créant un trouble. Le sang redevint homogène après quelques secondes. Devant lui gisait une dizaine de corps, des traces de sang recouvraient le sol et les murs. Cid regardait autour de lui, un peu effrayé, sachant qu'aucune créature n 'était capable de réunir autant de haine et de colère pour faire un massacre pareil. Clad avait l'air 'absent', il regardait dans le vide. Sa main droite prit son arme, inconsciemment. Elle était tenue sur son dos par deux lanières, une au bout de la lame, et une a la garde. Il la tira d'un coup sec, et les deux lanières lâchèrent en même temps. Il tenait son épée a l'oblique, vers la droite. Il s'avança vers les habitations. Cid était comme paralysé, vidé de ses forces. A l'intérieur des maisons, taillées dans le roc, tout n'était que désordre et désolation. Clad restait imperturbable à la vue des traces de sang, il les suivit, le menant au bâtiment le plus en hauteur de la ville : l'observatoire de Bugenhagen. Il passa la grille, et entra. Dans le village, Cid s'était décidé à avancer, il suivit le même chemin que Clad, marchant lentement, et traînant les pieds, la tête basse. Clad savait très bien qui résidait dans l'observatoire depuis la mort de Bugenhagen : Rouge 13 et sa compagne. Il se doutait de ce qu'il était arrivé, mais il ne voulait pas y croire avant d'avoir vu. Alors il entra, se dirigeant vers la pièce où Rouge 13 avait l'habitude de résider. Une odeur fétide avait envahit l'endroit, le rendant nauséabond. Clad se mit une main sur le nez, et retint sa respiration. Son pied buta sur une masse sombre allongée au sol. Il baissa le regard. La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres, mais Clad avait sentit qu'il venait de marcher dans un liquide visqueux. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la pénombre, et il put enfin 'voir'. Diga, la compagne de Rouge 13, avait la tête ouverte, coupée en deux dans le sens de la longueur, et seul un coup précis et rapide pouvait faire une telle marque, bien visible. Elle avait été tuée sur le coup, sans avoir souffert, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il put enfin percevoir quelques dégradés de couleurs dans ces ténèbres. Le rouge du sang, la fourrure de l'animal, la pièce entière, tout se découvrit a ses yeux. Il ne se sentit pas bien, sans doute parce que la mort des deux spécimens provoquerait la disparition de la race. Une flash blanc aveuglant le surpris dans ses pensées. Il crut qu'il allait encore avoir une hallucination, mais sa vue redevint de suite normale. Cid venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait actionné un levier, ce qui avait provoqué le rétablissement de la lumière. "Mon Dieu."murmura-t-il, soudain prit de nausées. Il se retint, avec une main devant la bouche."Chut ! , Le coupa Clad, J'ai entendu quelque chose."Il percevait de faibles bruits aigus, comme des cris de petits animaux. Il regarda Diga, puis un angle de la pièce non loin, plongé dans l'obscurité même avec la lumière allumée. Des paires d'yeux étaient visibles. Clad s'approcha, il posa son arme à côté du cadavre, puis il s'agenouilla. Ses mains cherchèrent dans le noir, et ressortirent avec trois petits chiots. "Diga, elle avait.. ! s'exclama Cid - Oui, et même Rouge 13 ne doit pas le savoir. - Qui va s'en occuper maintenant ? Demanda une troisième voix." Clad et Cid se retournèrent. Tifa se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une question cruciale venait d'être posée et personne n'avait la réponse. "Tifa et Aeris, occupez-vous de Diga et de ses enfants, Cid et moi allons enterrer Rouge 13, ordonna Clad - Heu... bien, aquiesça Tifa, assez contente que Clad ait repris son rôle de meneur de groupe. - D'accord Clad ! J'te suis, et nous vengerons toute cette ville de cet $#%*+§ qui a fait ça !"Injuria Cid. Ils emmenèrent le corps de Rouge 13 dans la Grotte Gi, pour l'enterrer près de son père. Cette grotte était devenue déserte depuis que le groupe avait tué le chef Gi. Seul Seto veillait encore sur le village maintenant, mais il était incapable de le défendre depuis de nombreuses années. Rouge 13 n'eut peut être pas un enterrement digne de ce nom, mais il eut le meilleur endroit possible pour lui. Diga fut aussi enterrée à ses cotés, mais un petit peu plus loin. Le groupe fit une minute de silence, puis ils ressortirent de la ville. Apparemment Tifa allait beaucoup mieux, et cela grâce à Aeris. Tifa avait tout raconté à Aeris, qui avait une idée pour les chiots : "Pourquoi ne pas les donner à la ferme Chocobo, ils pourraient très bien s'en occuper ! - Ce ne sont pas des coursiers, déclara Clad sèchement. - Ben propose mieux ! Dit Tifa, agressive. - Si j'avais toujours le Hauvent, on les aurait confiés à mon éleveur personnel de Chocobos, mais là."murmura Cid d'un air nostalgique. Cid regrettait le temps ou il pilotait le Hauvent comme il le voulait. Il pouvait conduire tout le groupe où chacun le désirait. Mais depuis que leur aventure était finie, l'utilité du Hauvent était quasi-inexistante, alors Cid, à contre-c?ur, avait vendu l'avion de la ShinRa à la ville qui en avait le plus besoin (et sans doute la seule a ce jour à avoir les moyens de se payer un tel véhicule) : Junon. Clad savait que Cid pouvait emprunter le Hauvent quand il le désirait, mais cela serait admettre qu'il en avait toujours besoin, et il ne voulait pas se contredire pour ça, sa conscience lui refusait de demander d'emprunter quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu. Le groupa se décida alors d'emmener les petits chiots, la descendance de Rouge 13, à la ferme Chocobo, en espérant que l'éleveur n'en fasse pas des animaux de course. Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la ferme Chocobo, Aeris se demanda si les autres membres du groupe Avalanche ne pourraient pas les rejoindre, comme Barret, Vincent ou bien encore Caith Sith. Clad profita alors du voyage pour lui résumer ce qui était arrivé à leurs amis en cinq ans. Apres l'anéantissement de Sephiroth, Cid avait ramené chacun ou il voulait. Barret avait choisi de retourner à Corel Nord, ce qu'il demanda a Cid. Il déposa aussi Vincent a Nibelheim, et Caith Sith resta dans le Hautvent, a conseiller les pilotes. Alors que la vétusté des lieux pouvait en surprendre plus d'un, Barret était décidé à changer tout ça. Il s'était condamné à refaire le bidonville en quelque chose de plutôt potable."Une belle grande ville.oui mais ça va me prendre des années.zut !"Pensait-il avec entrain, alors qu'il entrait dans la ville. Il put entrer facilement, l'idée qu'il avait en tête dévoilée a tous les habitants. Peu de gens voulurent l'aider, puisqu'il était le seul responsable. Il se mit de suite au travail, avec labeur, et presque de la passion, sachant qu'il serait pardonné s'il restaurait la ville. Corel allait renaître, Barret allait y vivre avec Marlène, c'était son v?u le plus cher. Clad préférait ne pas le déranger. Quant à Vincent, il s'était enfin réconcilié avec sa conscience, et pouvait dormir en paix dans son cercueil, au fin fond du manoir ShinRa, a Nibelheim, et il pouvait maintenant rêver de Lucrécia pour l'éternité, espérant un jour la rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Caith Sith était toujours dans le Hautvent, a Junon, et se servait de son mégaphone pour alerter les avions au décollage ou a l'atterrissage. En cinq ans, Junon s'était développée une petite armée, en alliance avec Utaï, histoire d'être préparés en cas d'une nouvelle offensive, même si les forces de Junon avaient été décimées par la seule Arme Saphir quelques années auparavant, ils avaient toujours confiance en eux, meme plus qu'avant, grâce aux nouveaux équipement fournis par Junon : des matérias. Alors que Clad achevait sa phrase, Cid se préparait à atterrir non loin du Marais, où vivait toujours l'immortel Midgar Zolom. C'est Tifa qui portait les chiots, Clad menait la marche, et Aeris la fermait. Cid était un peu a part, guettant la moindre présence suspecte. Sephiroth ou le mystérieux étranger ne devait pas les surprendre maintenant, ils risquaient de perdre une race entière à cause d'un coup d'épée mal placé. Le gérant de la ferme au chocobo accepta, moyennant finance, d'élever les petits chiens, pendant quelques années, puis, adultes, il les lâcherait dans la nature. Clad fut presque obligé d'accepter le marché."Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda-t-il - Oui - Oui - . - Aeris ? ." Clad se retourna, Cid et Tifa se regardèrent. Mais pas d'Aeris dans les parages.  
  
CHAPITRE 7  
  
Sephiroth se trouvait toujours sur le continent Central. Il était près de Nibelheim, dans la grotte de Lucrécia : il rendait hommage a sa mère. Pourtant il ne considérait pas Lucrécia comme sa véritable mère, puisque pour lui c'était Genova. Les quelques cellules qui provenaient d'elle avaient fait de lui un Ancien, presque un demi-dieu, à cause de sa puissance actuelle. Il allait sans doute tenter de ressusciter sa mère, mais il avait tout de même tenu à voir la grotte de Lucrécia. Il ne médita que quelques minutes, et sortit ensuite."Non, Mère, cette fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, je me débrouillerais seul. - Sephiroth ! - Qui. ? - Tu es revenu.La rumeur est donc véridique. Il n'y a pas une seule rumeur qui m'échappe sur cette planète. Le temps est venu pour toi de payer le mal que tu as fait. - J'ai déjà payé, il me semble.Mais qui es-tu ? - Personne que tu ne pourrais reconnaître. - Je ne te connais donc pas.Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? - Te voir mourir comme un chien !" Sceptique, Sephiroth le regarda étrangement. Il voulait le surprendre, alors il pensa utiliser sa nouvelle matéria magique pour lui donner un avantage. Mais il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur cet inconnu avant de le tuer. "Tu connais mon nom, étranger, mais je ne connais pas le tien, cela est injuste. - On me nomme Eliakoh, je suis le survivant d'une souche de Cetra totalement disparue aujourd'hui, en partie à cause de toi."  
Cette race dont parlait Eliakoh était en face 'la' race Cetra originelle ou presque. Ils étaient parmi les plus purs et les plus puissants. Lorsque Genova apparue sur la planète, une partie des Cetras restèrent à la Terre Promise, pour combattre cette menace, l'autre partie, beaucoup plus importante, avait quitté cette terre pour mettre en lieu sûr la matéria Noire, et la protéger. Le Temple des Anciens se peupla de Cetras, qui devinrent au fil des années des grands sages. C'était des penseurs, voire des philosophes. Ce furent ceux qui écrirent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les choses, la vie, toutes les règles scientifiques, sur la planète, l'environnement, de la naissance d'une âme, à sa perdition dans la Rivière de la Vie. La formation des matérias, la création de Mako au sein de la planète, tout était inscris dans ce livre, ils avaient mis des années a tout étudier, et leur savoir dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, et pendant ce temps, l'autre race de Cetras, qui était pourtant l'originelle, mais dont quelques différences commençaient à ressortir, qui était restée sur la Terre Promise, luttait tant bien que mal contre la puissante Genova. Cette bataille dura des années, et les Cetras de la Terre Promise devenaient plus forts et plus rapides, suites aux nombreux combats qu'ils furent obligés de mener. Mais cela ne leur suffit pas pour gagner la bataille. Genova extermina la plus grande partie de ces Anciens, les autres durent fuir, et se cacher pendant longtemps. Leur déshonneur fut si grand qu'ils décidèrent de former une communauté fermée, et de couper tout contact avec le reste du monde. Genova eut donc toute la planète pour elle seule, et sema la terreur parmi la population humaine pendant de longues années, mais elle ne put jamais récupérer la Matéria Noire. La planète elle- même fut obligée de mettre fin a ce massacre, en créant des monstres surpuissants, les seuls à cette époque qui pouvaient être capable de la vaincre : les Armes, appelées aussi les Cinq par les humaines effrayés de ces monstres gigantesques. Elles mirent fin au règne de Genova, la Cetra traîtresse. La ShinRa naquit à cette période-là, et Hojo, un très grand scientifique, récupéra quelques cellules de Genova, alors qu'une partie de son corps fut gardée à Midgar, pour des expérimentations. Hojo, qui voulait tout connaître des Anciens, fit une expérience sur sa femme, la pauvre Lucrécia, en lui injectant ces cellules qu'il avait conservées, alors qu'elle était enceinte. Hojo devenait de plus en plus fou, il voulut dominer la terre en créant un fils, qui, à lui seul, pourrait la conquérir. Ainsi naquit Sephiroth, le premier spécimen à avoir un père humain et une mère plus ou moins Cetra. Sa mère biologique, celle qui le porta pendant 9 mois, mourut à la naissance, mais Sephiroth était là, et pour Hojo, c'était le plus important. Il l'éleva à sa manière, et l'engagea dans le soldat, dès qu'il fut assez âgé. C'est au cours d'une mission au réacteur du Mont Nibel qu'il découvrit ses véritables origines, et l'envie de retrouver celle qu'il appelle encore Mère, surgit à ce moment-là. Il n'existe que deux Cetras non purs, aux capacités décuplées dès la naissance : Sephiroth, et Aeris (qui, rappelons-le, est née d'Ifalna la Cetra, et du professeur Gast, qui n'avait pas mal tourné, contrairement a son confrère Hojo.) Eliakoh était le dernier Cetra, l'un des plus pur qu'il puisse exister, et il cachait très bien son jeu. Sephiroth pensa qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas tuer le dernier Cetra, il pourrait lui être utile. Ils se mirent en garde. Eliakoh était à mains nues, il n'avait pas dégainé son arme. Le regard ténébreux, les cheveux bruns et courts, son écharpe flottait au gré du vent, les jambes un peu écartées, les bras tendus le long du corps, il attendait, concentré, fixant Sephiroth dans les yeux. Du Mako pur s'y reflétait, l'engagement au Soldat, qui avait augmenté la force de Sephiroth, mais aussi sa résistance au combat. Il fit mine de lancer une attaque, mais utilisa son sort Téléportation, convaincu de son effet de surprise. Il apparut, derrière Eliakoh, satisfait de la journée entière passée à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette matéria. A peine matérialisé, il donna un coup d'épée, qui partit de sa gauche, au sol, pour finir à droite, l'épée au-dessus de sa tête. Le geste était parfait, mais le coup d'épée laissa une traînée bizarre, l'image d'Eliakoh devint floue, pour disparaître peu a peu. Un cri s'éleva dans les airs, Sephiroth regarda dans cette direction. Eliakoh possédait la même matéria qu'il avait 'forgé' dans la Grotte Nord. Il avait le bras tendu, et une sphère bleue grandissait devant ses mains, doigts écartés. Son cri s'amplifia, en même temps que la grosseur de la boule, qui s'étira, pour exploser en un rayon, parcourut par des éclairs bleu foncé sur toute sa longueur. A cause de l'effet de surprise, Sephiroth ne put éviter cette attaque, qui lui fit perdre plus de la moitié de sa vie, et il était maintenant au beau milieu d'un petit cratère."Impressionnant."se dit-il. Eliakoh avait cette technique infaillible ou presque, préparée longtemps a l'avance, car nécessitant beaucoup d'entraînement. Il savait que Sephiroth ou n'importe qui d'autre, n'aurait pu éviter cette attaque. Il utilisa un Ether Turbo de suite après la magie, et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sephiroth se releva, et demanda curieusement : " Cette matéria est très puissante, je me demande comment tu te l'es procurée. - Les Cetras sont surpuissants par rapport aux faibles humains, ils n'ont pas besoin de matérias à partir d'un certain niveau. - Mais comment.. ? - Le fluide Mako est en nous, c'est un pouvoir que nous seuls avons la capacité de contrôler, pas même les croisés. - Tu m'insultes là !! - Viens te battre !" Sephiroth courut vers son adversaire, son épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait perdu tout son calme et son sang-froid, et pourtant il arrivait à contenir facilement sa haine habituellement."Sans tactique, il n'a aucune chance"pensa Eliakoh. Mai il se trompait, pendant sa course, une idée avait germée dans la tête du Légendaire, il allait tenter d'invoquer la matéria qu'il avait dérobé sur le cadavre de Rouge 13. Tout en courant, il se téléporta a plusieurs mètres de l'Ancien, et lança l'invocation. Un énorme démon rouge, recouvert d'une couche de flammes, d'une hauteur dépassant largement les 20 mètres, et rugissant férocement. Le démon donna un coup de poing monstrueux au sol, provoquant un énorme tremblement de terre. Eliakoh ne put éviter cette attaque, même s'il tenta de l'esquiva en faisant un saut sur le côté, mais il se retrouva à terre, complètement assommé. Sephiroth lui sauta dessus et le mit KO d'un coup de Masamune. Mais une combinaison de matérias sur son sabre le sauva de la mort, en effet, même s'il avait affirmé ne pas avoir besoin de matérias pour faire des sorts, il avait tout de même des associations très puissantes, surtout que son sabre incurvé, qu'il surnommait Artemy de temps à autre, c'était une des premières armes au monde à avoir deux fois trois orifices liés, plus une paire d'orifices liés. Sur un de ces triples orifices, il avait associé Attaque Finale avec Vie2 et avec Téléport. Ce qui lui permit d'être ranimé, avec tous ses points de vie, et de se téléporté directement a l'endroit de son choix (même s'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour décider de l'emplacement.)"Bien joué, petit, mais tu n'es qu'un débutant"maugréa Sephiroth, assez mécontent que ce Cetra ait pu lui échapper. Il aurait aimé savoir plus de choses sur lui et ses ancêtres, il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, et ce survivant était sans doute le seul à pouvoir répondre à certaines de ces questions.Tant pis, il allait se contenter de ce qu'il savait, il en était bien obligé, de toute manière. Cette fois il allait accomplir son destin. Sa destinée était toute tracée, aucun obstacle ne pourrait interrompre le processus à nouveau, ce processus qui avait commencé voilà des dizaines d'années. Tout cela était la faute d'Hojo, Clad avait bien fait de lui régler son compte, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait de toute manière. Ses désirs de conquête devenaient trop important, Sephiroth voulait agir seul, et dominer cette planète, l'avoir a lui tout seul, sans personne avec qui la partager. C'est pourquoi il ne tenterait pas de retrouver ni Mère, ni Hojo, ni personne. Tout autour de lui se mit à vibrer, la terre tremblait à nouveau. Sephiroth pris peur, pourvu que ce ne soit pas le Démon qui soit revenu ! Quoiqu'en fait, il pourrait lui régler son compte, ce n'était qu'une invocation après tout. Le tremblement ne dura que peu de temps. Sephiroth s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Il venait de ressentir une puissance inconnue. Quelque chose qui avait une aura si puissante qu'il pouvait sentir l'ennemi sans le voir. Il avait un ennemi invisible à repérer. La présence était plutôt lointaine, même si elle était la plus puissante force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Une gigantesque explosion retentit, le surprenant en pleine concentration. Sephiroth tourna la tête et regarda d'où ce bruit venait : Le Cratère. Le centre névralgique de la planète venait de subir une explosion imposante, provoqué par un phénomène très rare. C'était le deuxième depuis la naissance de Genova. La planète avait engendré cinq monstres pour la tuer, et elle venait de recommencer, car une nouvelle menace importante était de retour. Mais cette fois elle n'avait crée qu'un monstre, imbattable, qu'elle avait libéré de son emprise trop tôt, mais cela personne ne pouvais le savoir. L'Arme surgit du Cratère, au continent Nord. L'Arme Topaze était née. Symbole de puissance du Soleil, et puisque Eliakoh aurait du mal à vaincre Sephiroth, elle représentait la seule chance pour la planète de vaincre la nouvelle menace. Sephiroth devait absolument la combattre, avant qu'elle ne gagne trop d'expérience et qu'elle soit réellement imbattable."Quelle sottise ces Armes, la planète les crées pour lutter contre le Mal, mais après les Armes se retournent contre la planète, la Nature est mal faite quelques fois."Pensa Sephiroth, songeur. Il prépara un sort Téléportation, mais quelque chose clochait. L'air environnant se réchauffa, pour se dilater à cause de la chaleur, on pouvait alors voir une réalité déformée, par de petites vagues se concentrant en un point assez précis. Le nombre de vagues s'amplifia, et un monstre informe fit son apparition. L'air était revenu à température ambiante.  
  
CHAPITRE 8  
  
Une créature mal formée, parce que prématurée, avant fait son apparition, écrasant une partie de la ville de Nibelheim, en marchant dessus. Même s'il ne connaissait pas exactement le degrés de sa force, il savait que celle de l'Arme qu'il avait en face de lui était impressionnante."Ca doit être l'idéal pour gagner de l'expérience !"Pensa-t- il soudain, reprenant confiance en lui. Il lança le sort Sentir, ce qui révéla les caractéristiques du monstre : ** Arme Topaze ** 5 000 000 HP ** 10 000 MP ** Aucun point faible ** "Elle a l'air coriace", s'exclama-t-il. Mais apparemment, l'Arme n'était pas spécialement intéressée par le Légendaire, car elle se dirigea vers le sud, d'un pas lourd, un de ses deux "bras", inerte, traînant au sol. La terre vibrait à chacun de ses pas. Elle n'était pas recouverte de matière organique dure, contrairement a l'Arme Diamant, même si cela ne l'avait pas sauvée du canon de Midgar (S?ur Ray). Cela lui permettait une plus grande agilité, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, et c'était sans doute dû à sa "naissance" prématurée. Sephiroth réfléchit un instant, avant de la provoquer. Peut-être devrait-il la laisser au groupe Avalanche, mais dans ce cas, ils récupèreraient toute l'expérience, et cela il n'en était pas question. Il but une gorgée d'Elixir, et provoqua l'Arme, simplement en lançant un cri perçant. Elle se retourna, et s'immobilisa. Les deux adversaires se dévisageaient, attendant patiemment que l'autre attaque en premier. La grosse secousse provoquée par la naissance de l'Arme Topaze au continent Nord s'était ressentie jusque sur le continent Est, et plus précisément à la ferme Chocobo, où Cloud, Tifa et Cid furent un peu surpris par ce tremblement bref, mais puissant, et pensèrent à un petit séisme, c'était certes rare, mais plausible. La disparition d'Aeris les préoccupait plus que tout, surtout Clad. Ils l'appelèrent, pensant qu'elle ne s'était que peu éloignée dans les environs de la ferme. Guidée par son instinct, elle marchait, sans but précis, du moins ne le connaissait-elle pas encore. Ses pas la guidèrent au nord de la ferme, une puissance mystérieuse se chargeait d'écarter tout ennemi de son chemin. Une sorte de bouclier protecteur l'entourait, invisible, un sort Mur permanent, généré par une énergie Mako importante, ne pouvant provenir d'une simple matéria. Au détour d'un rocher, la ville de Kalm, en pleine expansion, se dressa devant elle. Le village de Kalm avait vu sa population augmenter brusquement et massivement. En effet les 'immigrants' venus de Midgar choisirent Kalm en premier, sans doute pour sa proximité. Les maisons inoccupées se remplirent très vite, et de nouvelles habitations, même de nouveaux quartiers, firent leur apparition. Kalm devint prédestinée à devenir la ville successeur de Midgar : une capitale mondiale ; mais elle n'en était tout de même pas encore ce stade-là. Il faudrait quelques années encore a la petite ville pour devenir importante, et encore plus pour arriver à égaler Midgar, mais a ce train-là, quelques dizaines d'années pourraient se révéler suffisantes. Un maire dû être élu pour gouverner la ville, un ancien rebelle de la ShinRa. En effet, la population tout entière ne voulait pas revivre l'époque où une simple société était parvenue à gouverner le monde grâce à des magouilles, des mensonges et promesses, et surtout en imposant une crainte certaine pour quiconque essayerait d'entraver son pouvoir. Tout le monde avait enfin compris que la Terre Promise ne pouvait être atteinte, ou (peut-être) seulement par des Anciens. Mais revenons à la ville de Kalm. Un bâtiment surpassant les autres en dimensions fut érigé pour accueillir le maire et ses 'hommes de main', ceux qui côtoient le peuple pour mieux connaître ses besoins. Pourtant, aucune émotion n'apparut sur le visage de la charmante jeune fille, elle fixait l'horizon, le regard vide : elle était en transe. Son esprit s'était plongé dans un état second, pour la mener à Kalm, pour voir une personne qui lui avait énormément manqué en cinq ans, et c'était la seule qu'elle pouvait revoir après ses amis, et après tant d'années : sa mère adoptive. Elmira résidait toujours à Kalm, Aeris ne le savait pas, mais elle en était sûre. Sa vue se troubla quelques instants, elle sortit de sa transe. Elle n'était pas surprise, son état d'inconscience était resté contrôlé en tous points par son esprit, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude, et une totale confiance en elle-même. La ville s'était bien agrandie, elle avait du mal à la reconnaître. La Kalm qu'elle connaissait existait toujours, elle était marquée comme étant "La vieille ville", entourée par "La Ville de Kalm". Elle put se repérer assez vite, grâce à son sens aiguisé de l'orientation. Elle sentait que sa mère adoptive était proche, dans cette rue.Juste en face d'elle. Elle croisa son regard, les deux femmes se figèrent, tandis qu'autour d'elles la vie continuait son cours. Pour elles, le monde s'était arrêté, quelques instants de bonheur, le bonheur de retrouvailles inespérées, dont elles profitèrent pendant ce moment si court. Ni Elmira, ni Aeris n'osa bouger, pourtant, leurs regards leur suffirent pour se comprendre. Une masse imposante heurta la jeune fille à l'épaule, la force du coup la fit basculer. Elle chuta en arrière. Son bâton tomba peu après elle, lâché sur le moment, et roula un peu plus loin, sur les pavés. Son corps fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il toucha le sol, et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle perdit connaissance juste après avoir aperçu Elmira se précipiter vers elle, et un homme corpulent se pencher, l'air désolé, comme un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise. Pendant que Clad et Tifa se dirigeaient vers Midgar, Cid était chargé d'aller vers l'ouest, passant par le marais du Midgar Zolom, et de faire un tour dans la mine de Mythril. Il traversa la moitié du marais en courant, cavalant à perdre haleine. Il voulait éviter les attaques répétées d'un Zolom, lorsqu'un Midgar Zolom le rattrapa, et l'attaqua. Un coup de Dard Ecaillé lui suffit pour l'empaler, le tuer de ce fait. Il reprit sa course, sachant que le serpent allait bientôt le rattraper. Essoufflé, il lui semblait que son parcours devenait de plus en plus dur. Soudain il trébucha, une mauvaise herbe qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Elles étaient solides en cette saison ! Cid laissa échapper un juron, avant de se retrouver à plat ventre dans la boue et la vase. A peine redressé, tenant sur ses bras, il injuria le marais. Un cri perçant et continu le sortit de sa colère, le reptile géant se tenait dressé derrière lui, prêt à lui lancer une attaque. Cid pouvait facilement le tuer, mais il fallait qu'il se relève auparavant, et son pied était coincé dans les algues visqueuses des marécages. Un coup de feu retentit, un bruit d'éclatement parvint à ses oreilles. La bête s'écroula, et une gerbe de sang gicla, aspergeant Cid en plein visage. Il cracha le sang qu'il avait sur les lèvres, et essaya de voir d'où venait le coup de feu. Une Winchester, tenue par un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge, aux cheveux long et noir. C'était l'arme qui avait abattu le Zolom. L'homme rengaina son arme, il se tenait à proximité de l'entrée de la mine de Mythril. "Vincent !" S'exclama Cid, après s'être essuyé le visage avec le revers de sa main. Vincent lui jeta une gourde pleine d'eau, pour se laver les quelques traces de sang qui persistaient. Cid se dégagea, grâce à la pointe de son arme. Il rejoignit Vincent. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Vincent ? - Je vais te raconter, ça va toi? - Ouais, c'est bon, merci du coup de main. - Pas de quoi..(silence de quelques secondes). Une fois l'âme de Sephiroth disparue de la planète, et ma conscience devenue apaisée, je suis retourné à Nibelheim, dans le manoir. Tifa et Clad sont venus vivre là-bas, eux aussi. - Oui, je suis au courant, mais ça fait cinq ans déjà. - Oui.(Vincent marqua une pause) Le retour de l'esprit du mal m'a réveillé, j'ai mis du temps pour retrouver votre chemin tu sais, ce fut difficile sans moyen de locomotion. J'ai dû prendre le bateau à Costa Del Sol, et faire beaucoup de marche à pied. Heureusement que les monstres ne m'ont posé aucun problème, avec mon niveau. (Il esquissa un sourire, puis redevint sérieux quand il enchaîna sur la phrase suivante, qu'il avait à dire). Je suis passé devant Canyon Cosmo, et j'ai vu ce qu'il était arrivé. (Cid le regarda, sans expression). Nous tenions tous à lui, alors nous devons lui faire payer, pour ce qu'"il" a fait. On le vengera, on refera tous ensemble ce qu'on a déjà fait, il y a cinq ans, il paiera ! - Aeris est revenue, elle aussi, ils sont revenus tous les deux. - Ah bon ? (Vincent eut l'air surpris). - Qui plus est, Aeris nous a raconté des trucs sur l'autre monde. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais je crois qu'elle et Sephiroth avaient été envoyés par les Anciens, pour contrer une menace, sans doute parce qu'eux seuls peuvent le faire, mais Aeris est avec nous, et Sephiroth contre nous. Il va obligatoirement en résulter un combat entre les deux, et l'issu de ce combat restera inconnue, parce qu'on sera là, et qu'on ne va pas la laisser toute seule contre ce monstre. Il n'aura aucune chance ! - Tu as sans doute raison (Il avait l'air morose), mais.Que fais-tu alors par ici, tout seul ? - Je la cherche, elle a disparue. - Elle n'est pas de ce côté, nous devrions rejoindre les autres pour les aider." Et ils partirent dans la direction de la ferme, pour obliquer ensuite au nord. Les ennemis se firent de plus en plus rares, et le sol se couvrait peu à peu de fleurs, et d'herbes vertes. Derrière une chaîne montagneuse, dans une région polluée autrefois, se trouve les restes d'une ville autrefois la plus importante de la planète, maintenant totalement en ruines. La région, changée par le Sacre communié à la Rivière de la Vie, pour contrer un « Météore » qui aurait pu s'avérer fatal pour la planète, est maintenant fleurie et verdoyante. De l'herbe et des fleurs poussent à l'endroit ou la terre, dépouillée de son Mako naturel par les réacteurs ShinRa, était grise voire presque noire. De hauts arbres remplacent les pylônes qui servaient à transférer le Mako, et de la mousse recouvre les restes des réacteurs détruits, et du bâtiment ShinRa, à moitié soufflé par l'explosion lumineuse qui anéantie le Météore. Avant qu'il ne s'approche de la planète, et pressentant le malheur arriver, Caith Sith ou plutôt Reeve, avait réussi à prévenir le plus de monde possible, la plupart étant située dans les taudis, et à les convaincre de fuir Midgar, d'aller chez des amis ou de la famille, le plus loin possible. Elmira et Marlène avaient pu aller chez des amis a Kalm, et sa première pensée lors de l'apparition de la Rivière de la Vie fut d'ailleurs pour Aeris, la marchande de fleurs. Alors que Midgar était plutôt peuplée de pauvres et de défavorisés (dans les taudis) et peu de riches ou d'aisés (sur la plaque supérieure), la région est maintenant parsemée de quelques maisons, par-ci par-là, habitées par des amoureux de la nature, vivant en harmonie avec leur élément favori. C'étaient des Ermites. Pour beaucoup ces personnes n'étaient pas comme le commun des mortels. Ils se rendaient rarement dans des villes ou des endroits peuplés, préférant rester retirés du monde, et créèrent ainsi presque inconsciemment la Communauté des Ermites. Ils avaient à leur disposition tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre, sans avoir besoin d'aller a la ville. Ils pouvaient cultiver tous les éléments que leur offrait la nature pour survivre. Nourriture, eau, Mako, viande, tout leur était disponible et en abondance, il suffisait de se baisser pour ramasser : tout était à porté de main ou presque. Cinq ans après la destruction de Midgar, et surtout à cause des rumeurs et autres préjugés, très peu de monde s'approchait des Ermites, de peur d'être attaqué ou infecté par un mal inconnu, inventé par les peureux et les commères. Ils en étaient même arrivés jusqu'à inventer une malédiction, qui, selon ces racontars, devrait être prononcé par la communauté au grand complet et qui serait la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver à un être humain. Bien sur tout cela n'était que fariboles, inventé pour et par des couards. Certains comparaient même ces Ermites aux Anciens, allant jusqu'à dire qu'ils proviendraient d'une souche d'Anciens croisés avec des humains. Heureusement pour ces raconteurs d'histoire à dormir debout que tous les Anciens avaient disparus de la planète depuis bien longtemps. En vérité ces êtres que monsieur-tout-le-monde avait baptisé Ermites étaient bel et bien des êtes humains normaux, qui se sentaient juste plus attiré par la nature que les autres, et c'était la seule chose qui les en différenciait. Kalm se trouvait à leur droite, ils s'y dirigèrent. La ville était maintenant bien placée, plus aucun monstres alentour. Il était évident, et logique, qu'une grande quantité de personnes choisissent cette ville pour couler des jours heureux. Cid espérait retrouver tout le monde à Kalm, et y passer quelques jours, ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Il se voyait déjà, faisant la grasse matinée dans un grand lit de l'auberge, tout frais payés, avec petit déjeuner au lit. Un appel empêcha son rêve de s'immiscer en lui. "Attendez !". Le Mystérieux les avait interpellés, il les suivait sans doute depuis quelques temps. Cid se mit en garde, Vincent l'imita, et dégaina. "Non ! Pas de ça entre nous." Dit-il d'une voix sèche, tout en continuant d'avancer. - Tu n'avais pas l'air du même avis, sur le continent d'Utaï. - Le temps presse, nous devons cesser nos querelles. - De quoi parles-tu ? - Nous avons un ennemi commun, il faut l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute, il doit payer !" Cid et Vincent le regardaient. Un quelque chose émanait de son aura, et inspirait confiance. C'était un Ancien, Cid en aurait mis sa main à couper. " Lui c'est Vincent, moi c'est Cid, ex-pilote au service de la ShinRa. - Eliakoh, je suis le dernier survivant de la race combattante des Cetras. J'ai beaucoup appris en ces quelques années, pendant lesquelles je me suis entraîné dur, pour faire payer l'homme qui a massacré ma famille. - Sephiroth ? - Oui, quelques Anciens se cachaient à Nibelheim, et il a tué presque tout le monde lors de l'incendie qu'il a provoqué, il y a exactement 21 ans. Je venais à peine de naître, quelqu'un m'a emmené hors de la ville, une autre personne a ensuite pris soin de moi, quelques années, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débrouiller seul. Dès que j'ai su ce qui était arrivé à mes parents, j'ai tout de suite voulut les venger, et cette envie est plus forte chaque jour de ma vie. C'est ce qui fait ma force, en grande partie. - La haine ? - Oui.C'est le secret des Anciens, leur force cachée. C'est un pouvoir très dur à contrôler, mais il est redoutable. Allons retrouver votre groupe, je sais qu'il y a une Cetra parmi vous, et j'aimerais lui parler."  
  
CHAPITRE 9  
  
Trois guerriers entrèrent à l'intérieur de la ville, et cherchèrent leurs amis, pendant plus d'une heure. Ils finirent par questionner les habitants, qui dévoilèrent le mot "auberge". Il s'y rendirent donc. A peine entrés, l'aubergiste les pria de repartir, s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de prendre une chambre. Cid : "Mais, nous sommes venus voir des amis ! Aubergiste : - Tttt.Pas de ça ici, ou vous prenez une chambre, ou alors j'appelle la milice ! Vincent : - Okay, on va prendre une chambre, faut pas s'exciter comme ça ! Aubergiste : - Une seule chambre ? Pour trois ? Eliakoh : - Exactement. Aubergiste : - Très bien, après tout, le client est roi. Cid : - Bien, tenez, voici votre argent. Aubergiste : - Donc, 300 gils la chambre. Voici la monnaie. Cid : - Merci Aubergiste : - Bonne nuit"  
Ils montèrent a l'étage. Cid reconnut la voix de Clad, à travers la porte d'une des chambre. Sans frapper, il entra, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Clad, Tifa et Elmira entouraient Aeris, allongée sur un des lits de la chambre. Cid présenta Eliakoh au reste du groupe, quelque peu méfiants, et leur raconta ce qu'il savait. Vincent raconta ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Cid, dans le marais. Clad et Tifa, en contrepartie, expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé à Aeris. Elmira restait silencieuse. Avalanche était maintenant composée de 7 membres, tous certains de vaincre, grâce à un entrainement intensif de longue durée. Toutes ces années passées à évoluer leur avait appris quelque chose d'important à tous. Personne au monde ne pourrait rivaliser avec un seul d'entre eux, et pourtant, ils avaient reformés un groupe important, pour combattre une légende revenue du monde des morts, et qui ne voulait absolument pas y retourner. Pendant que tout le groupe conversait tranquillement, Eliakoh s'était approché d'Aeris. Il mit sa main au-dessus de son visage, doigts écartés, et Aeris se réveilla tout de suite, en pleine forme. Son esprit était encore faible, Eliakoh la regarda dans les yeux, et, en se concentrant, il put lire dans ses pensées. Il comprit alors. L'Arme n'était qu'un obstacle de plus, la menace, ce n'était pas elle, c'était quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus important. Les Anciens voulaient savoir, qui de Sephiroth ou d'Aeris allait gagner un combat entre le bien et le mal, qui allait mener la planète à sa perte. Eliakoh faisait fonctionner sa matière grise à toute allure. Le match allait se dérouler entre les deux Cetras, le gagnant décidera du sort de la planète. Elle pouvait devenir un désordre chaotique, ou bien un paradis merveilleux, la Terre Promise, dirigée par les Cetra. Aeris et Sephiroth tenaient le sort de la planète entre leurs mains, et ils le savaient parfaitement. Eliakoh pensa qu'en tant qu'Ancien, il se devait de servir le bien. Sa mission était décidée, il se retourna vers Clad, et lui demanda de s'en aller, car l'heure était venue, il était enfin temps d'en finir. Tous ressortirent, mais, une fois dehors, ils se demandèrent comment allaient- ils retrouver leur adversaire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Le soleil commençait a se rapprocher de l'horizon, le vent se levait, et des nuages envahirent le ciel. Toute la planète fut couverte de nuages noirs en quelques minutes. Un halo gigantesque de lumière attira leurs regards, ça venait du continent central, sans doute aux alentours de Fusée Cité. Cid lança un appel, qui se perdit dans le vent "Sheraaaaaaaaaaa !". Ils coururent tous vers le Hauvent, Cid en tête et Eliakoh fermant la marche. Plein gaz, le Hauvent ne mit pas longtemps pour atteindre son objectif. Plus d'un furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent, n'osant en croire leurs yeux. Deux puissances titanesques étaient en train de mener un rude combat. L'Arme Topaze n'arrêtait pas de lancer des sorts puissants, Ultima, Tornade, Eclat, Eclat d'Ombre. Mais Sephiroth esquivait tout. Aidé d'un bouclier, ça lui était facile. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de contrer les attaques de l'Arme. Le combat pouvait durer des heures, et l'issu était complètement impossible à déterminer. Le groupe était sortit du Hauvent, et assistait au spectacle, impuissant. Sephiroth n'attaquait pas, il se contentait de se défendre, et d'attendre que son adversaire se fatigue. Clad ne pouvait plus attendre. Il tendit ses bras, et lança un sort Stop sur Topaze. Comme par enchantement, le monstre fut paralysé, le temps était arreté pour lui. Sephiroth, quelque peu étonné, se retourna vers lui : "Imbécile, vous allez tous mourir !" Et il disparut. Seuls les possédeurs de matéria Téléportation pouvaient le voir. Eliakoh, parcourut par le flux de Mako, se matérialisa immédiatement non loin du Légendaire. Aeris sentit qu'elle devait les rejoindre. A ce moment, l'Arme se remit à bouger, le sort n'ayant plus d'effet. Clad chercha quelques instants avant d'apercevoir Sephiroth une centaine de mètres plus loin, en hauteur, sur un plateau. Il défiait Eliakoh, et Aeris était en marche vers eux. Une petite averse commença a tomber. Le tonnerre gronda, et un éclair zébra le ciel. Clad regarda le trio loin devant, et se retourna vers Tifa et Cid. Le vent était de plus en plus fort, accompagnant la pluie et les éclairs. Une tempête se levait. Aeris était aux côtés d'Eliakoh, Sephiroth face à eux. L'Arme Topaze, un peu désorientée, ne vit pour adversaire que Clad et ses deux compagnons. Sephiroth restait concentré sur Aeris, Eliakoh n'était pas une menace dangereuse pour lui. Clad, Tifa et Cid se retrouvaient contre l'Arme Topaze, Aeris et Eliakoh contre Sephiroth. Vincent avait disparut. Les deux combats s'engagèrent au même moment. Sephiroth se rua sur Eliakoh, préfèrant l'éliminer en premier, et Clad lança l'invocation Bahamut Zéro sur l'Arme Topaze. Tifa lança le sort Bouclier sur les 3 personnages, et Cid lança une quadruple attaque. L'Arme avait tellement de vie qu'elle n'avais presque pas sentit les attaques que Clad et Cid avaient portés. Au même moment Sephiroth porta un coup de Masamune, qu'Eliakoh évita, et contra d'un coup de sabre, dans les reins. Sephiroth fut touché. Tout se passait très vite. Aeris voulut aider Eliakoh, mais il la repoussa, signe qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle sur le champ de bataille. Il comptait régler un duel entre le bien et le mal tout seul. Aeris, vexée se retourna, et regarde Clad combattre l'Arme Topaze. Il déchaîna un Chevalier de la Table Ronde, Cid lui redonna ses MP en lui lançant un Ether Turbo. Tifa enchaîna en plaçant sa limite, ses 4 niveaux, donc 7 limites combinées, de toutes ses forces possibles. L'Arme fut surprise de la puissance de ces trois petits êtres humains. Clad et Cid bougaient en permanence, se plaçant hors de portée de l'Arme, lançant des sorts, des attaques physiques. Tifa essayait de suivre, mais elle avait énormément de mal. Topaze concentra ses efforts sur le personnage qui lui paraissait être le plus faible : Tifa. Un coup physique suffit à la blesser grièvement. C'était la soigneuse du groupe, les deux autres combattants n'avaient que des matérias offensives. Eliakoh frappait Sephiroth de toutes ses forces, mais il résistait. Un coup de pommeau de Masamune suffit pourtant à l'assommer. Il était allongé au sol, le nez ensanglanté. Aeris pressentit ce moment, elle savait que c'était "le" moment. Son expérience passée lui avait apprit à mieux contrôler la matéria blanche, même à longue distance. Elle l'invoqua, elle invoqua le Sacre. Sephiroth n'eut d'autre alternative que d'invoquer Supernova, n'ayant plus la matéria noire en sa possession. La puissance d'une Supernova était dérisoire face au Sacre. Mais, chose imprévue, le Sacre ne tua pas Sephiroth, il l'entoura simplement, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Ses pieds se détachèrent du sol, le Sacre le faisait flotter de quelques centimètres. Aeris restait concentrée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lâche. La puissance du Sacre dépendait d'elle. Ses forces commençaient à faiblir, mais Sephiroth devait être vaincu, pour le bien de la planète. Clad avait tout autant de mal à lutter, Cid se chargea de ranimer Tifa, et il resta seul contre l'Arme sur l'aire de combat. Si l'Arme gagnait ce combat, elle allait tuer Aeris, et Sephiroth gagnerait le dernier combat. Il ne fallait pas que ça se passe comme ça !! Cid venait de ranimer Tifa, avec une Queue de Phénix, Clad la regarda. Tifa, puis Aeris, Tifa, et encore Aeris. Son regard baladait de l'une à l'autre. Il s'arrêta sur Aeris. Il eut une courte pensée pour elle, puis il lâcha son arme. Il marcha tranquillement vers le monstre, qui, incrédule, le regarda avancer, sûr de lui. Aeris ne pouvait le voir, elle avait les yeux fermés, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas résister à la tentation du "décrochage". Pourtant, une lumière l'éblouit, quelque chose força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Son emprise sur Séphiroth diminua un peu, mais il ne put se délivrer, le Sacre l'en empêchait. Aeris regardait fixement la lumière aveuglante. La lumière, de couleur jaunâtre, était une source d'énergie considérable, émise par le corps même de Clad. C'était une de ses limites, une nouvelle technique qu'il avait travaillé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu essayer, à cause de la quantité d'énergie libérée, elle allait lui être fatale. Il avait fait son choix, se sacrifier pour sauver la planète. Cid lui tournait le dos, et Tifa était en train de se réveiller, ils n'avaient pu l'empecher de faire ce sacrifice. Aeris avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle l'avait admiré depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé, et elle l'admirait encore, et l'admirerait toujours, car il n'avait pas changé, toujours égal à lui même. L'Arme fut désintégrée par l'onde violente et mortelle qui l'atteignit. Elle s'était propagée sur quelques mètres, ne touchant personne d'autre que l'Arme. La végétation alentour fut détruite. Cid, qui avait eu peur pour Shera, n'avais plus besoin de s'inquiéter, la ville se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres, à l'ouest. Tifa s'éveilla lentement, le choc causé par l'Arme avait été brutal. Aeris avait maintenant complètement relaché son emprise. Sephiroth était maintenu par le Sacre, qui, en le serrant de plus en plus, le désintégrait peu à peu. Aeris aussi se dématérialisait, une larme tomba sur le sol humide, en même temps que des dizaines de gouttes de pluie, sa mission était terminée, sa nouvelle chance aussi, par la même occasion. Un nouvel éclair suprit, car il frappa le sol non loin. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, Cid et Tifa, regardant la scène. Vincent les rejoignirent, il s'était posté un peu plus loin, au cas où Sephiroth sortirait indemne du combat avec Aeris et Eliakoh, qui se leva d'ailleurs lentement, massant sa machoire, et vérifiant que son nez n'était pas cassé. Ils se regroupèrent. La pluie cessa. La vent aussi arrêta de souffler, mais les nuages noirs étaient toujours là. Ils se faisaient même plus denses, mais pour les survivants ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Seul Clad n'avait pas survécut, son corps était étendu, juste au centre d'une énorme marque circulaire faite au sol par l'aura d'énergie dégagée. Son cadavre ne montrait aucune trace de combat, aucune blessures ou plaies. Les nuages noirs défilaient tres vite, mais il y en avait toujours autant. A croire que toute la planète était recouverte d'une couche noire. Le sol s'assombrit en conséquence. Sephiroth venait d'être éliminé, ainsi qu'une menace importante, mais à quel prix, Clad avait rejoint l'autre monde, et pour ce qui est de Sephiroth, l'équilibre de la planète venait d'être romput, à cause d'une nouvelle invocation du Sacre. Elle risquait de plonger dans les ténèbres, si l'équilibre n'était pas rétablit. Mais maintenant qu'Aeris était retournée dans le royaume des morts, qui pourrait le rétablir.  
  
FIN DE LA PARTIE I  
  
-=MadInFun=- © 2oo2 ( Envoyer un mail ! ou 


	2. Partie II

FINAL FANTASY : SEQUELS  
  
PARTIE II : La quête de la Materia Blanche  
  
Introduction  
  
Au fil du temps, alors que les années passèrent comme des jours, les habitants de la planète s'habituèrent à leur nouveau rythme de vie. La disparition de la double menace n'avait pas eu d'impact important sur le quotidien d'une civilisation blasée d'une routine certaine. Pourtant elle ne passa pas inaperçue, mais avec les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques années auparavant, la plupart des personnes avaient préféré oublier, et laisser le temps refermer les blessures. Malheureusement, il s'en occupait très mal. L'équilibre étant rompu, la balance du bien et du mal penchait tantôt d'un coté, tantôt de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'un roulement fut établi, brisant l'équilibre naturel à tout jamais. C'était des saisons, qui se formèrent devant les yeux ébahis de la populace, mais au lieu que le climat change, c'était la planète toute entière qui se modifiait par elle-même. Deux fois par an, le soleil laissait sa place à la nuit, pour une plus longue durée. Il y a la Saison Blanche, et la Saison Noire. Tout le monde ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce phénomène, et très peu tenaient à le savoir. L'évolution de la vie suivait son cours, les villes naissent, s'agrandissent, la morphologie de la planète changeait peu à peu, aidée par des variations climatiques importantes, et bien d'autres évènements, dont la nature relevait du mystérieux. Les effets dûs à cette stabilité endommagée étaient pour le moins dévastateurs. Plus personne ne voulait risquer sa vie en sortant pendant la Saison Noire, et de ce fait, il y avait une masse de voyageurs pendant la Saison Blanche. Ce qui est justement le cas à cette époque de l'année, là ou cette histoire commence. Il suffit de regarder les chemins, fréquentés ou non habituellement, pour s'apercevoir de la quantité de personnes à la recherche de nouveaux horizons. Lors des Saisons Blanche, les monstres disparaissent, comme par enchantement, et il réapparaissent plus forts et plus nombreux à la saison suivante, ce qui influe impérativement sur le tourisme mondial de la planète.  
  
Chapitre I - Fuite  
  
"Kayrhan !! Reviens ici tout d'suite !" - Ahaha, cours toujours ma vieille ! - Quoi ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler ? - Rattrape-moi et je te le dirais dans le creux de l'oreille ! - Grrr.petit chenapan. Tu va voir" Mais il avait déjà disparu à l'autre bout de la ville. Utaï n'était plus un petit village maintenant, c'était devenu une ville marchande assez importante. Seule sur le continent, et proche de la mer, elle pouvait faire beaucoup de commerce avec les autres continents. Le développement de l'artisanat particulier de cette ville, grâce aux coutumes et rituels de ses habitants, s'était fait en peu de temps, et Utaï était devenue une ville exportatrice particulière, et certains venaient de l'autre bout du monde pour regarder les artisans fabriquer les petites spécialités qu'on ne trouvait qu'ici. Certes, comme dans toute société, des imitations étaient fabriquées à la chaîne, par une industrie méconnue, mais leur prix peu élevés et leur fabrication grossière n'en faisait pas des objets de luxe, et l'imitation était facile a reconnaître. En effet, beaucoup de personnes fortunées dépenseraient des millions pour acheter des petites babioles, pour le peu qu'elle soient originales, et fabriquées en très peu d'exemplaire. Parfois un artisan ne crée qu'un seul exemplaire, et cet objet peut atteindre des prix faramineux. Bien entendu, il y avait des petits objets à tous les prix, de quelques gils pour le touriste en visite, jusqu'au million de gils pour le riche collectionneur.  
Le jeune homme était parti en courant. La femme qui l'avait appelé était agée d'une quarantaine d'années, passé de quelques mois, en fait, elle avait presque quarante et un an. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'essaya même pas de lui courir après. Pourtant elle avait été sportive dans le temps, une ninja agile et habile, mais, les années passant, elle avait cessé ses entrainements intensifs, surtout depuis la mort de son père, Godo, le chef du village, ce qui en faisait la cause directe de son relâchement. Qui plus est, avec Kayrhan à sa charge, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à elle. Bien qu'ayant non loin de 25 ans, il était resté un grand gamin, du moins c'est l'apparence extérieure qu'il voulait donner, et ça marchait à la perfection. Il aimait bien s'amuser avec toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, et des fois il préparait des farces a des inconnus, des touristes, des voyageurs ou bien des explorateurs, ceux qui recherchaient de nouveaux horizons à découvrir étaient surpris et en avaient largement pour leur argent. En effet, Kayrhan les emmenait généralement dans la montagne, se faisant passer pour un guide, il les perdait et disparaissait. Le lendemain, si le pauvre malheureux n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son chemin, Kayrhan retournait le chercher, en échange d'une généreuse récompense, cela lui permettait d'avoir de l'argent de poche facilement. Il menait une vie tranquille, paisible, et presque sans danger, mais l'aventure lui manquait. Même s'il n'avait jamais affronté la mort, son instinct naturel lui ordonnait de partir de la ville dans laquelle il avait passé toute sa vie et d'aller explorer le monde, de risquer sa vie, de partir a l'aventure, a la découverte des mystères et des dangers, de visiter tout l'univers, si cela était possible. Peut être que maintenant, grâce aux progrès de la science, cela était-il possible. Ses désirs d'exploration étaient plus fort que tout. Il devrait annoncer cela à sa mère adoptive un de ces jours, à moins qu'il ne parte une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormirait tranquillement. Les deux initiatives étaient faisables, il devrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre sa décision. Assis dans un coin de la ville, il semblait perdu dans ses méditations. Sa mère adoptive n'avait même pas essayé de le retrouver, elle le savait assez adulte pour revenir, tôt ou tard. Cet endroit de la ville était peu fréquenté, voire même désert, situé près de la statue géante. L'endroit idéal pour réfléchir. Toute la fin de la journée, il resta assis la, à contempler le paysage alentour. Il y avait une bonne vue de là-haut. Quelques heures, qui lui semblèrent des minutes filant a toutes allure, lui suffirent a prendre une décision définitive. Il se releva, et retourna tranquillement dans la maison familiale. Sa mère lui avait préparé a manger, elle le connaissait presque mieux que lui-même. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, elle avait l'habitude de ses petites escapades, et il ne restait pas plus d'un jour seul à méditer. Mais lui par contre commença a prendre la parole, d'un air grave. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il avait l'air si sérieux. " M'man, il faut qu'on parle. - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais toutes les fois ou je suis parti dans la montagne, et j'ai dû prendre une décision. Je ressens le besoin de m'évader, en permanence, non pas que la maison ou la ville soit une prison pour moi, puisque je pense que n'importe où que je sois je ressente la même chose, mais je dois bouger, tout le temps. C'est pour cela que je me balade souvent sur le continent. Je le connais presque par c?ur, les moindres recoin de ces chaînes de montagnes n'ont aucun secret pour moi, il est temps que je change d'air. J'aimerais faire une sorte de tour du monde, visiter beaucoup de villes, des paysages, partir a l'aventure, et je reviendrais sans doute apres. - . - Tu n'as rien à me dire ? - Non, tu es adulte, je ne suis que ta mère adoptive, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Connaissant tes parents je me doutais que ce moment arriverais. Mais il faudrait d'abord que je te parle un peu plus d'eux. Tu voudrais bien ? - Oui j'aimerais tant. - Bien. Alors sache tout d'abord que tout a commencé il y a 25 ans. Nous avons accompli une quête très importante pour la planète. Mais nous ne l'avions pas achevé, c'est ce que nous avons dûs faire cinq ans plus tard. Mais je ne voulais pas repartir a l'aventure, alors tu a été confié a moi par tes parents, qui sont partis a l'aventure. Mais pour sauver la planète, ils se sont sacrifiés, ils ont accomplis un geste noble et courageux. Grâce à eux, il n'y eu aucun autre défunt. - Ce sont des héros alors ? - Oui, mais tout le monde a préféré oublier toutes ces histoires, trop compliquées pour la plupart des habitants de cette planète. Ils ne pourraient de toute façon en comprendre l'enjeu, ni les conséquences. - Quelles sont elles ? - Observe la planète, fils, observe-la, et tu comprendra. - Les saisons ? - Oui. - Que s'est-il passé pour changer la planète à ce point ? - Tu devras le comprendre par toi même, je ne peux te l'expliquer. - Mais pourquoi ? - Parce que.je ne le sais pas moi même. - Ah.D'accord, alors j'apprendrais moi même ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je veux tout savoir de mes parents, et de tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 25 ans, et aussi ce qu'il y a eu 5 ans apres. - C'est bien de connaître ses origines, enfin, pas toujours, ça dépend de la personne. - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? - Oh pour rien. (Soupir) Je repensais juste à quelqu'un. - Qui ça ? - Sephiroth. - J'aimerais aussi en savoir davantage sur lui. - Tu ne devrais pas. - Je ne devrais pas quoi ? - Non rien, fais ce que tu veux, ton avenir t'appartiens désormais, tu devras te débrouiller seul. - Je partirais demain matin, a moins que tu veuilles me jeter dehors alors que la nuit tombe ? - Non, bien sur que non, mais.Ne devrais tu pas attendre la prochaine Saison Blanche, parce que la Noire commence bientôt, dans quelques jours il me semble. - Tant pis, je partirais quand meme demain, je ne peux plus attendre. - Comme tu voudras." Kayrhan finit de manger le plat qu'il avait devant lui, mais Youffie ne put finir son assiette. Cela faisait 20 ans qu'elle s'occupait de lui, et maintenant il voulait partir. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait un choc. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre, mais elle ne pouvait le retenir, elle devait le laisser partir. Il resta assise a table, et le regarda s'en aller se coucher. Il était temps qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 20 ans, il devrait le découvrir par lui-même, puisque de toute façon personne ne pourrait réellement lui apprendre la vérité. Elle se mit la tête entre ses mains, et essaya de se retenir de pleurer, mais elle ne put s'en empecher, et quelque larmes tombèrent dans son assiette, se mélangeant avec la sauce qui accompagnait la viande. Le jeune homme était monté a l'étage, décidé à ne pas dormir, il allait encore réfléchir à sa décision toute la nuit, cela lui permettrait d'être sûr que partir était ce qu'il voulait vraiment. La nuit tomba rapidement, et le ciel se couvrit d'étoiles scintillantes. D'ici quelques dizaines de jours, la deuxième Saison Noire de l'année allait débuter, et elle allait la terminer. Les années commençaient par une Saison Blanche, et se finissait sur une Saison Noire. Le mieux à faire, c'était attendre la prochaine Saison Blanche, c'est à dire le début de l'année suivante, mais il ne pouvait attendre, cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps. Il n'aurait qu'à se dépêcher d'aller sur le continent le plus proche, de trouver une petite ville bien tranquille, et il y passerait le reste de la Saison Noire, il pensait même être capable de sortir de la ville en pleine Saison Noire si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, mais il préférait tout de même éviter ça. Il s'allongea sur son lit, sans s'arreter de penser, et regardant à travers la fenêtre le ciel éclairé par les étoiles. La fatigue le surpris, et il s'endormit avant même d'avoir entendu sa mère monter se coucher. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait à peine jour, le soleil était en train de se lever, rayonnant de chaleur bienfaisante. Il se leva rapidement, vida toutes ses armoires, pris toutes ses affaires, et les plaça dans un sac. Il se dépêcha, car il ne voulait pas avoir a faire ses adieux à sa mère adoptive. Son sac sur le dos, il marcha lentement à travers la maison, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. En passant dans la cuisine, il emprunta quelque nourriture, histoire de tenir jusqu'à la prochaine escale, qui était le port non loin de la ville, qui en faisait officiellement partie, mais quelques bonnes heures de marche étaient nécessaires pour y parvenir. Les Saisons Noires provoquaient la fermeture du port, car la route devenait trop dangereuse. Ainsi la ville d'Utaï était coupée du monde pendant quelques mois, autant dire qu'il fallait préparer énormément de réserves en tout genre, le cas échéant, la ville toute entière pourrait souffrir de famine, et à long terme, la Saison Noire entrainerait la fuite des gens hors de la ville, et ils se feraient obligatoirement massacrer par une horde quelconque de monstres. Les saisons passant, des clans s'étaient formés parmi les monstres. Ils s'étaient tout d'abord alliés par espèce, puis les clans comprenèrent des types variés de créatures. Les alliances devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses pour la population, d'autant que les clans s'agrandissaient. Mais Kayrhan ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela, il pensait avoir assez de temps avant le début de la saison suivante pour parvenir au continent central, et s'installer dans une ville. Il se retrouva dehors, soumis à l'air frais matinal, dans la ville encore endormie, qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, il ne fallait pas qu'il attende trop longtemps avant de partir. L'humidité ambiante refroidissait l'atmosphère, ce qui motiva Kayrhan à se mettre en route et même de marcher plutôt vite. Arrivé à la sortie de la ville, il hésita un instant, sachant que s'il franchissait cette limite il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il se retourna, et regarda la maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis 15 ans, il regarda ce charmant village, qui s'était agrandie en ville portuaire importante, et il pensa à tous ces gens qui l'avaient si bien acceuilli alors qu'il était tout petit, et il partit, sans se retourner une nouvelle fois, sans regarder en arrière, il partit vers l'horizon, vers la mer.  
  
CHAPITRE II - Le Naufrageur  
  
Le soleil se levait lentement, et chauffait doucement les zones découvertes de son corps. Il montait tout doucement dans le ciel. Les heures passaient lentement. D'une marche régulière, Kayrhan continuait sa route. Longue et sinueuse, elle lui paraissait sans fin. Au vu de la hauteur du soleil, Kayrhan pensa que tout le village devait être levé. Sans doute que sa mère adoptive devait se morfondre dans un coin, mais elle n'enverrait personne pr venir le chercher, du moins n'en voyait-il aucune utilité. Il était persuadé de ne pas retourner dans cette ville avant bien longtemps. En tout cas, il était sur d'une chose, si sa mère envoyait des personnes pour le ramener, il leur échapperait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, il ne reviendrait jamais de force, c'était hors de question. La chaleur augmentait, mais pendant la Saison Blanche elle n'était jamais excessive, bien que très chaude à certains moments. En pleine Saison Noire, il ne valait mieux pas sortir de chez soi, à cause de la température beaucoup trop élevée pour que le corps humain puisse y résister. Les monstres de la Saison Noire ne l'effrayait même pas, mais déjà la température risquerait de lui poser problème. Il commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée cette excursion dans le monde. Il n'avait apparemment pas assez réfléchi. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir pensé à tout, mais il avait déjà oublié la température. Il aurait pourtant dû y penser, c'était une chose essentielle, heureusement qu'il venait d'y penser, peut-être qu'il ne s'en serait jamais rappellé. Il s'arreta un instant. Il n'aurait pas dû partir, il menait une vie tranquille depuis toujours, pourquoi diable était-il partit ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné la seule personne au monde pour laquelle il comptait vraiment, la personne qui l'avait élevé depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, pour laquelle il avait donné tout son amour, l'amour que n'importe quel enfant aurait pour sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait de réponses à ces questions, mais il était hors de question qu'il retourne à Utaï. Il reprit sa marche, d'un pas un peu plus rapide que précédemment. Il laissait vagabonder ses pensées à leur gré, ce qui lui permettait de penser en même temps à une foule de choses différentes, et pour lui le temps passait plus vite. Cela faisait maintenant pas mal d'heures qu'il marchait sous le soleil, il atteindrait sans doute bientôt le port. Il espérait avoir assez d'argent pour se payer une place dans le cargo, autrement il serait obligé de voyager clandestinement, car il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir l'argent nécessaire rapidement s'il n'en avait pas assez. Il avait estimé le prix du billet selon les dires des passagers qu'il avait attentivement écouté. D'après leurs racontars, il y avait sur chaque trajet du bateau unn ou plusieurs passagers clandestins, et personne ne veillait à leur faire payer leur clandestinité. Cela semblait alléchant, soit il avait assez d'argent soit il lui était offert un voyage en bateau gratuit en toute illégalité. Bien, il était maintenant satisfait, et en même temps rassuré de cette solution qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'arreta, et ouvrit son sac. Il sortit de quoi manger, de quoi se faire un petit repas, histoire de tenir jusqu'au port. Son en-cas ne dura que quelques minutes, mais il prit son temps, n'étant pas vraiment pressé d'arriver. De toute façon, maintenant, il était libre, et il avait la vie devant lui pour faire tout ce qui lui plairait. Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, il rangea tranquillement son sac, et le remis sur son dos. Il vérifia que son arme était bien accrochée à sa ceinture. Un sabre traditionnel d'Utaî, assez basique, offert par Youffie il y a de cela quelques années, alors qu'il ressentait expressement le besoin de combattre. Sa présence le rassura encore plus. Il repartit, tout souriant, continuant a arpenter ce chemin caillouteux, l'esprit tranquille. De l'endroit où il était, il pouvait voir les reflets dorés de l'eau bleu vif, grâce aux éclats du soleil. Le port n'était plus très loin, une heure ou deux de marcher encore, pas plus. Il accéléra la cadence, bien que des effets de fatigues se firent sentir, surtout dans ses jambes. Mais la joie de pouvoir bientôt se reposer pendant qu'il allait rejoindre le continent central lui donnait des forces. La route était déserte. Depuis Utaï il n'avait rencontré personne. « Bizarre » avait-il pensé quelque fois, mais après tout, la Saison Noire approchait, et peut-être que tout le monde avait peur, de plus en plus tot. Ils avaient sans doute raison, on ne connaissait pas très bien ce phénomène, et il valait mieux pas se retrouver dehors lorsqu'Elle arrivait. Froide comme la mort d'abord, brulante comme le feu ensuite, elle s'abattait sur le monde comme le fléau ultime, avec une puissance vengeresse, ravageant tout sur son passage. Rien qu'à cette idée Kayrhan eut des sueurs froides, comme n'importe quel être humain. Dans ce monde, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort, même si c'était sous forme de phénomène climatique intensifié qu'elle apparaissait. Bien sur, il y en avait toujours qui voulait jouer les héros, en se rendant d'une ville à une autre en pleine Saison Noire, pour telle ou telle raison, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à le faire, et si bien sur, quelqu'un y parvenait, cela serait une première mondiale ! Mais il ne voulait pas devenir une célébrité, être connu était plus un inconvénient qu'un atout, et c'est une des raisons qui le motiva d'aller dans une ville très vite et d'y rester jusqu'à la Saison Blanche Prochaine, dans quelques lunes. Il voyaiy maintenant très bien la mer, et le port s'approchait peu à peu. Il était tout joyeux d'arriver enfin à destination. Le voilà ! Le port, juste devant lui, à quelques centaines de mètres.Le soleil était maintenant au plus haut, il faisait une chaleur à rester à l'intérieur. Heureusement qu'il serait, il l'espérait, bientôt tranquillement installé dans un bateau en partance pour une grande ville, devenue célèbre peu après le départ d'une fusée, à bord de laquelle avait été placée une bombe d'une puissance incroyable. Elle avait servie à endommager le Météore, cette grande menace qui s'était abattue sur la planète voilà près de 25 années. C'était maintenant devenu une légende, l'histoire de Sephiroth, son père et sa mère, ainsi que tous leurs compagnons. Il connaissait tous leurs noms par c?ur, pour avoir lu et entendu la légende des dizaines de fois. Aeris, Barret, Rouge 13, Youffie, Caith Sith, Vincent, et Cid. Il essayait, depuis qu'il les connaissait, d'imaginer à quoi ils ressemblaient il y a 25 ans, et à quoi ils pourraient ressembler maintenant. Il rigola quand il pensa à de vieux débris usés par le temps, ridés des pieds à la tête, essayant en vain de soulever leur arme pour aller au combat. Il reprit son sérieux et entra dans la ville. La route était pavée, ce qui le changeait beaucoup des chemins caillouteux qu'il avait suivi jusqu'ici, voire pas de chemin du tout, à certains endroits. Il vit que le port n'était pas vraiment une ville, c'était juste une lointaine extension d'Utaï, comprenant le strict nécessaire en matière de commerce. Une auberge, un marchand d'arme, et un de matéria. Ce port n'était composé que d'une seule rue, assez large, et les commerces se trouvaient de chaque côtés de celle-ci. Elle parcourait le port sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, on arrivait ensuite sur les quais. Un bateau était là, imposant. Kayrhan n'avait jamais vu de vrai bateau , il avait seulement pu en contempler sur du papier glacé, ou bien les imaginer grâce aux histoires des voyageurs. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il découvrait quelque chose d'immense et de spectaculaire, quelque chose qu'il trouvait beau en quelque sorte, sans doute parce que c'était pour lui une grande découverte, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti, il était vraiment content de faire ce grand voyage. Il se trouvait au beau milieu du quai, immobile, le regard pétillant, l'air contemplateur. Un homme s'approcha de lui, et s'arreta à ses cotés. « Monsieur ? - . - Euh.S'il vous plaît, monsieur ? - Oui ? dit-il en tournant la tête lentement, encore plongé dans ses pensées sur le bateau. - Si vous voulez prendre le bateau, vous devriez peut-être songer à acheter un ticket. Il va bientôt partir, affirma l'homme en montrant le bateau - que regardait Kayrhan - du doigt. - Ah bon ? Il commençait à peine à sortir de son état léthargique. - Oui, dans une dizaine de minutes environ, vous devriez vous dépecher, il ne reste plus beaucoup de place. - Ah d'accord ! Merci, je vais y aller de ce pas. Au revoir, monsieur.monsieur ? - Capitaine. - Monsieur capitaine ? - Non, non, dit-il en souriant. Appelle moi capitaine, je suis le capitaine de ce navire. - Excusez-moi capitaine, dit-il, géné. - Il n'y a pas de quoi. »  
Et Kayrhan se dirigea sur un des côtés du quai, où « TICKETS » figurait en gros sur un panneau. En-dessous, un guichet permettait la vente de ces tickets, et une femme faisait office de vendeuse. Il s'approcha et prit la parole : « Bonjour madame, j'aimerais acheter un billet pour le Continent Central. - Oui.Alors ça fait.voyons voir.500 Gils ! - Oula ! C'est cher, moi je n'ai que 400 Gils. - Alors vous ne pourrez pas embarquer. - Quoi ? Mais. je dois aller sur le continent. - Revenez quand vous aurez plus d'argent. »  
Déçu, il se retourna la tête basse. Il était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas assez d'argent, il serait monté clandestinement, mais là, il n'avait plus le courage. Il eut une brève pensée, un éclat de conscience, qui le persuada que la légalité était une notion essentielle à la survie de l'égalité. Il sut à cet instant qu'il n'était pas fait pour enfreindre la loi « Comme mon père » pensa-t-il sans même savoir si c'était vrai. Il alla roder sur le quai, au bord duquel était amarré le cargo. Il vit le capitaine se diriger vers lui à nouveau. « Alors, c'est bon ? Vous avez votre ticket ? - Malheureusement non, il me manque une centaine de gils pour avoir le compte. - Oh. Dites-moi, êtes-vous un bon combattant ? - Eh bien, cela peut se discuter. Pourquoi ? - Des bandits se trouvent quelquefois sur notre chemin, ils abordent le navire, et nous ne pouvons rien faire, ils sont trop nombreux, et nous sommes trop peu puissant. - Je vois.Et je suppose que pour 100 gils je dois vous débarrassez d'eux ? - Exactement, venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter mon navire. D'ailleurs, si vous nous débarrassez de ces bandits, je vous offre des voyages sur mon bateau à vie. - Oh. Merci beaucoup ! dit-il souriant, Et j'accepte votre proposition, termina-t-il. »  
C'est ainsi que le capitaine l'emmena à bord du Naufrageur, un des plus grand navire de transport jamais construit. Il lui fit visiter les cabines de l'équipage, puis tout le bateau, de la cale jusqu'au pont. Il l'emmena ensuite dans sa cabine, plutôt spacieuse, et il s'y installa confortablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les moteurs démarrer, ronronnant doucement, presque silencieux. Il ne sentait même pas le bateau vibrer. « Une merveille technologique » se dit-il. Il se demandait à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ces bandits, et surtout combien ils étaient, car le capitaine ne lui avait rien dit ou presque. Il avait envie de sortir de sa cabine pour aller voir le capitaine, il avait l'air sympa. Mais il hésita. Le capitaine ne lui avait pas explicitement dit de rester dans la cabine mais il l'avait fait entendre, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avoir compris. Kayrhan se remémora ses paroles : « Tiens, voilà ta cabine, installes toi et surtout reposes toi bien, je sens que nous allons être attaqués cette fois-ci, il faut que tu sois en forme. Je dirais à l'équipage que personne ne doit te déranger. ». Les paroles du capitaine résonnèrent dans sa tête, et il décida finalement d'aller le voir. Il se leva difficilement, il n'était resté allongé que quelques instants, mais déjà l'envie de dormir était restée dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et arpenta le bateau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'était perdu. Encore quelques minutes passèrent, et il se retrouva dans une grande salle bizarre. Il vit une ombre non loin, se tenant debout. Elle parlait dans un téléphone. « Oui, c'est bon, moi je suis prêt, vous pouvez attaquer. Mais faites attention, j'ai recruté un mercenaire, et il est censé vous arrêter. Je sais bien que.oui oui, il n'a aucune chance je sais. oui, désolé, bon d'accord j'ai rien dit.oui oui c'est ça, à tout de suite. »  
Kayrhan avait reconnu la voix du capitaine. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, sa voix forte et tonitruante. Mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre la voix de celui à qui le capitaine parlait, ce n'était pas tellement important après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons surtout. Il était en train de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il attendit quelques secondes que le capitaine repose le combiné, puis il s'avança vers lui.  
  
CHAPITRE III - Bandits !  
  
« C'est encore moi, dit Kayrhan, hésitant. - Oh ! - Oups, pardon, désolé, je voulais pas vous surprendre. - Heu. ce n'est rien. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? - Ben, c'est à dire que je me posais quelques questions sur ces bandits là. - Heu bien, bien et quelles sont elles ? - Ben par exemple, combien sont-ils ? Ou encore, sont-ils si forts que ça ? Et aussi. - At..attendez, une question à la fois s'il vous plaît. Alors tout d'abord, il sont une petite dizaine, même moins je crois, vous savez je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de les compter quand ils nous attaque. Ensuite, eh bien, ce ne sont peut-être pas des maître en combat, mais nous ne sommes qu'un petit équipage, peu puissant, et les passagers ne peuvent combattre, alors nos chances sont minces vous comprenez. - Oui bien sur. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir s'ils vous attaquaient à chaque voyage ? - Non bien sur, ils n'attaquent que lorsqu'il y a une cargaison précieuse a l'intérieur, à croire qu'ils savent tout. Et bien sur, en ce moment même nous avons une cargaison très précieuse, qui est destiné à Kaphis. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit volée. - Bien, bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ils n'auront pas votre précieuse cargaison. - Merci. »  
Kayrhan se retourna, et repartit vers sa cabine. Il sentait que le capitaine n'était pas à son aise. Il avait bien sur compris qu'il parlait juste avant avec les bandits qui allaient bientôt les attaquer, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont le capitaine avait parlé de lui. Son opinion à propos de lui venait de changer radicalement. Il ne le trouvait plus tout à coup aussi gentil et attentionné qu'avant. Il avait joué son faux jeu quand il était avec lui, et maintenant il allait le regretter. Il ferait savoir à tout l'équipage qui avait manigancé toutes les opérations de vols sur leur bateau. Le capitaine serait déchu de ses fonctions et avec un peu de chance une personne loyale se chargerait du navire. Il devait rester une petite heure avant que le bateau n'accoste à Kaphis, une petite ville située au Nord du Continent Central, sur la même parallèle qu'Utaï, et non loin de Fusée Cité, une ville presque complètement abandonnée. Et pour cause ! Après les déluges d'il y a 25 et 20 ans, les habitants crurent que la ville leur portait malheur, et ils étaient tous partis à Kalm. Ne restait à Fusée Cité qu'un des principaux acteurs qui avait sauvé la planète deux fois en à peine cinq ans. Kayrhan était en grande partie impatient de trouver, ou plutôt retrouver, ce personnage clé, même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver. Une secousse ébranla le navire. Kayrhan se leva et courut sur le pont, sans se perdre cette fois. Un petit canot de sauvetage était acollé à la coque, vide. Ses occupants devaient déjà avoir envahis le navire. Notre héros devait les retrouver au plus vite avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de voler la cargaison. Soudain il eut une idée. Il prit un objet pointu qui trainait, et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur le canot. L'objet perça le canot pneumatique qui se dégonfla lentement avant de sombrer dans la mer. Il observa les alentours, toujours personne sur le pont. Les malfaiteurs allaient accomplir leur délit tranquillement, et ne se rendraient compte qu'ils ne pourraient plus partir qu'après. Il entendit des bruits de pas lourds se rapprocher. Les planches en bois qui composaient le pont du navire vibraient de plus en plus. Kayrhan dégaina son sabre incurvé, et se mit en garde. D'après ses sens, l'ennemi devait arriver de la gauche, au croisement situé juste en face de lui. Les pas se faisaient réguliers. Son adversaire allait être gigantesque. Une dernière secousse et le bruit s'arrêta. Kayrhan ne voyait toujours pas l'ennemi. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus de bruit, aucune vibration. Rien. Mais il sentait une présence. très proche. « Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ». Un cri lui brisa les tympans. Derrière ! Il se retourna et eut à peine le temps de voir une gigantesque hache s'abattre sur lui. Il l'évita de justesse en sautant sur le côté. La hache fracassa toutes les planches sur lesquelles Kayrhan était, quelques secondes auparavant. L'homme en face de lui ressemblait à un barbare sortit tout droit d'un univers heroic-fantasy. Il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres et quelques, et il était doté d'une épaisse musculature. Le regard ténébreux, il l'observait méchamment. Un trou béant décorait maintenant le pont du bateau tout neuf. Un homme en surgit, apparemment très en colère. Il cria : « Hé ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Y'a des gens qui essayent de dormir ici ! - . » Sans répondre, le barbare le regarda droit dans les yeux et frappa l'individu avec le manche de sa hache, qui s'écroula, inconscient. Juste au- dessous du pont se trouvait les cabines. Kayrhan n'avait pas pu suivre la mini-conversation. Le cri du barbare l'avait rendu sourd temporairement, du moins l'espérait-il fortement. Se battre avec seulement quatre sens n'était pas vraiment facile. Il ne devait absolument pas le quitter des yeux. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis l'un des deux attaqua. Ce fut Kayrhan, décidé d'en finir au plus vite avec cet adversaire dangereux. Il se lança en avant, épée au poing, en espérant asséner un coup mortel à son adversaire. Mais ayant concentré toute son énergie dans la puissance du coup, il ne le porta pas assez vite sur sa cible. Malgré sa corpulence, le gros barbare avait pu éviter ce coup, et contre-attaqua aussitôt avec un gros coup de poing, qui toucha Kayrhan en pleine poitrine, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il laissa tomber son sabre, à cause du choc, et, de rage, lui envoya son pied dans les parties sensibles. Le barbare surprit ouvrit la bouche, prêt à crier de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il tomba à terre, sur les genoux. Kayrhan ressaisit son sabre, et, par pitié, il n'acheva pas son adversaire. Il lui fit juste les poches, et trouva de quoi se payer un billet pour le retour. Il regarda par-dessus le trou béant, et vit le pauvre homme de tout à l'heure, encore vivant, réveillé, et se grattant la tête encore douloureuse. Le fils de Clad rangea son sabre et essaya de se masser les oreilles pour se les déboucher, sans succès. Il arpenta le pont dans tous les sens, au cas ou un autre ennemi s'y trouvait, mais aucun résultat. Ils devaient déjà tous être en train de voler la cargaison, l'autre gros barbare devait sans doute faire le guet. Remarque, vu sa carure, il était tout à fait du genre à faire le guet, et à empecher les intrus en cas de danger. Kayrhan n'avait plus qu'à descendre à la cale, où il supposait trouver la cargaison secrète. Si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il n'aurais plus qu'à chercher le capitaine, et à parler sérieusement avec lui. Ses oreilles se débouchèrent soudain. Il descendit donc, par de longs escaliers, jusqu'au fin fond du bateau, dans la cale. Il avançait prudemment, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il y avait non loin devant lui le capitaine, et cinq autres hommes. « Ca doit être faisable », pensa-t- il. Il s'avança lentement, préparant un sale coup. Les hommes avaient l'air de discuter sérieusement. Ils parlaient affaires. Apparemment, le capitaine voulait une plus grosse part. La conversation devenait agitée. Kayrhan préféra jouer sur la ruse, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas tête baissée. Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réunir assez d'énergie pour lancer un sort de groupe. Il rouvrit les yeux, et lança le sort. Tous les bandits prirent feu soudainement. Brulés au second degré, ils tombèrent tous à terre, incapables de se battre. Le feu s'éteint aussi vite qu'il avait prit. Kayrhan les attacha tous, pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Il regarda encore une fois les malfaiteurs, car ces visages avaient un air de déjà-vu pour lui. Il reconnut tous les visages, l'un après l'autre. Toutes ces personnes faisaient parti de l'équipage. Il avait là tout l'équipage du bateau au grand complet, ainsi que le capitaine. Le temps des explications était venu. En donnant quelques baffes à chacun d'entre eux, tous les individus se réveillèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kayrhan posait une foule de questions : « Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ? - On gagne l'argent de la cargaison, plus celle de l'assurance, ça fait un sacré magot ! - Mais c'est illégal ! - Bien sur, autrement ça serait trop facile. - Et vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire attraper ? - La canot est amarré au bateau, au cas ou un autre bateau se situant dans les environs soit témoin. Mais en général nous ne sortons pas beaucoup, tout se passe très vite. - Mais la cargaison, vous la mettez ou ? - On la laisse dans le navire. On la change juste de place, histoire de la cacher ailleurs. Mais on a eu l'idée de faire ça après que des collègues se soient fait attaquer plusieurs fois en peu de temps. Au bout d'un moment, la milice ne vérifie même plus le bateau, ils vous croient sur parole. - Mais, l'assurance, ça doit être le propriétaire qui doit la toucher, non ? - Si, bien sûr, mais nous touchons tout de même une sorte de prime de risque. - Eh bien, je crois que tout ceci est terminé, vous allez devoir arrêter ça, et rendre tout l'argent que vous avez gagné malhonnêtement. Ensuite vous irez tous en prison et un autre équipage s'occupera de ce bateau. - Ah ouais ? Et comment penses-tu piloter ce navire sans son équipage ? hmm ? - Heu.ben..Ah si ! Je sais ! Suffit d'enclencher le pilotage automatique ! - Argh..zut. »  
Kayrhan remonta sur le pont, puis se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage. Il repéra un gros bouton vert 'Mode AUTOMATIQUE', et il l'enclencha. Le bateau commença à naviguer tout seul vers le port de Kaphis. Il prenait la direction la plus courte pour l'atteindre : tout droit. C'était la route traditionnelle, de toute manière, il n'y avait aucun récif ni aucune île pour entraver la navigation. Il n'était pas utile qu'il retourne voir ses prisonniers. Il resta donc à la barre tout le reste du trajet, pensant à la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir aller demander à la milice de se charger de ses malfaiteurs. Peut être allait-il tout simplement leur indiquer où ils se trouvaient, ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient fait, puis il partirait, continuer sa quête, ou plutôt la commencer, car tout ce qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'à présent n'était que marcher, et arrêter quelques fraudeurs, il n'avait encore rien fait de spectaculaire, mais déjà il avait fait une bonne action. Arrêter ces malfaiteurs marquait pour lui le réel début de son aventure à servir le bien, et contrer le mal qui hantait cette planète toutes les trois lunes. Il pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider la planète et tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Nul doute qu'il aurait énormément de quêtes à accomplir. Il s'était juré d'accomplir tout ce qu'on lui proposerait, de toute manière. Le bateau allait accoster à Kaphis, port mondialement connu. Evidemment puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir marchander avec Utaï, beaucoup de marchands devaient obligatoirement passer leurs commandes par ce port, et confier leurs marchandises à l'unique cargo (mais tellement moderne) qui faisait le trajet. Ainsi tous les importants transferts étaient surveillés de près par l'équipage, et si quelque chose les interessait, ils s'occupaient de faire croire à un banal vol par de nombreux et dangereux bandits, multi-récidivistes et surtout, insaisissables. Une affaire aussi simple et aussi juteuse, ça ne court évidemment pas les murs. Kayrhan se demanda soudain si son père le voyait d'en haut, et s'il était fier de lui. Sa première quête était sur le point de se terminer, et il l'avait brillamment réussie, du moins le pensait-il sincèrement. Il s'assit dans un coin de la cabine de pilotage, et médita pendant les quelques heures qui lui restèrent avant d'arriver à bon port. C'était en quelque sorte son passe-temps favoris. Se renfermer sur lui-même n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais cela lui permettait de réfléchir profondément. Ainsi, le temps passa très vite, et lorsque quelques secousses le sortirent de sa méditation, c'était parce qu'il était arrivé à Kaphis. CHAPITRE IV - Kaphis  
  
Le bateau était amarré au quai principal. Kayrhan en descendit, et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la milice de la ville. Il entra, et demanda qui pouvait l'aider au sujet de bandits. Un homme se proposa, plutot grand et musclé. « Ils sont ou les bandits ? - Heu.Dans un bateau, au port. - Ils sont dangereux ? - Nan.Je les ai attachés. - Ah.Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide alors ? - Ben.Pour les mettre en prison ! - Ah d'accord. Je t'accompagnes. - Merci. »  
L'homme n'avait pas trop l'air intelligent, mais du moment qu'il l'aidait a enfermer les bandits dans une prison, ou n'importe quoi qui y ressemblait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le gros baraqué l'accompagna jusqu'au bateau, et Kayrhan l'emmena a l'intérieur. Ils descendirent jusque dans la cale, et ils portèrent les malfaiteurs à l'extérieur du navire. Toujours attachés et baillonnés, l'homme, du nom de Thervain, se dirigea vers la « prison ». En fait c'était un grand batiment, à plusieurs étages (environ 4 ou 5, Kayrhan n'avait pas pris le temps de compter), dans lequel étaient disposées de nombreuses petites pièces, sans fenêtres, avec des portes fermées hermétiquement. Des conduits d'aérations permettaient de faire circuler l'air, sans quoi les prisonniers mourraient, privés d'oxygène. Les gardiens se servaient parfois de ce systeme lorsqu'il y avait un quelconque problème a l'intérieur même d'une cellule. Ils coupaient l'arrivée d'air, et les prisonniers, obligés de se soumettre, arrêtait de se battre, ou stoppait net leur tentative d'évasion. Autrement, ils étaient non seulement privés d'air, mais ils condamnaient aussi tous les autres prisonniers. Les portes hermétiques contenait tout de meme une ouverture, qui pouvait s'actionner seulement de l'extérieur, et qui permettait aux gardiens de leur donner à manger, ou, s'ils avaient du courrier, à le leur transmettre. C'était le destin de l'équipage du Naufrageur. Kayrhan se moquait du temps qu'ils allaient tous passer ici, du moment qu'ils payaient pour avoir commit un crime. « Heum. - Oui ? répondit Kayrhan - Ton nom c'est. ? - Kayrhan. - Ah.bien.dis moi, que vas-tu faire du bateau ? - Comment ça ? Il n'est pas à moi !! - Maintenant, si. - Pardon ? - Oui, maintenant que vous avez démasqué les coupables de ces nombreux vols, et le propriétaire étant l'ancien capitaine, nous serions heureux de vous l'offrir. - Heu.Bon ben j'apprendrais à m'en servir alors. C'est un grand cadeau que vous me faites la !! - Mes supérieurs sont au courant. - Eh ben.Je n'en reviens toujours pas.Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ? - Thervain. - Ok. Vous m'avez l'air plutot costaud. - J'ai subit des années d'entrainement à la lutte. Au corps à corps. - Vous devez bien vous battre. - J'me débrouille. - Bien. Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, peut- être nos chemins se recroiseront-ils, au revoir ! »  
Thervain repartit en direction du poste de la milice, Kayrhan partit dans la direction opposée. Il voulut visiter un peu la ville, prendre un peu de repos, et regarder ce que les différents magasins pouvaient bien proposer comme équipements et objets avant de continuer vers la ville la plus proche, s'il en avait le temps. Mais il avait bien peur d'être obligé de rester ici jusqu'à la prochaine Saison Blanche. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers le magasin d'armes le plus proche. Il entra et examina les armes en vitrine que le magasin exposait à la vente. Mais rien ne l'interessait. Pourtant Kaphis avait une réputation de « Ville d'Armes », mais le faible choix en sabre et épées ne le satisfaisait guère. De toute façon, le sabre qu'on lui avait donné à Utaï lui suffisait amplement. Il jete tout de même un rapide coup d'?il aux armures, mais ne remarqua rien d'attirant. Il passa alors au magasin suivant, qui était acollé à celui-ci. C'était un magasin de matéria, et Kayrhan ne put que regarder, lorsqu'il remarqua les prix exhorbitants de certaines matérias puissantes. Il n'était de toute manière pas habitué aux sorts magiques procurés par l'énergies mako. Il était bien loin de maîtriser ce flux, mais par contre il savait suffisamment manier épées et sabres, ainsi que couteaux et dagues. Il était aussi très fort en combat corps à corps à mains nues. Mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pendant plus de 3 lunes. Il allait sans doute trouver un travail, gagner un peu d'argent, s'entrainer intensivement, et il reprendrait ensuite sa quête. En attendant de pouvoir louer une maison, il allait devoir trouver un hotel pour y loger. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve quelqu'un capable de le renseigner sur le nombre de jours qu'il lui restait avant que la prochaine Saison Noire ne s'abbate sur le monde. Il décida pour cela d'aller faire un petit tour en ville, et de marcher au grés de son humeur. Peut-être trouverait-il une personne capable de l'aider. Au détour d'une rue, il perçut des bruits anormaux. Une bataille c'était déclarée. Un homme d'un certain âge, avec quelques cheveux sur la tête, un peu dodu, et court sur pattes, essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal contre un adversaire beaucoup plus jeune et énergique. Ils étaient pour le moment en train de se crier dessus, et de se pousser, et une petite troupe de badauds s'était regroupée autour d'eux. Kayrhan s'approchait rapidement, mais il n'entendit rien de ce que les deux hommes disaient. Alors qu'il franchissait la couche que les spectateurs avaient formés en cercle, il entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un petit cri. Il arriva à temps pour voir le vieil homme s'écrouler au sol, le nez ensanglanté. Son agresseur le regarda, puis il tourna vivement la tête vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer l'aire de combat. C'était pour lui une provocation. Kayrhan se sentit menacé, et se mit en garde. Mais lorsque l'agresseur remarqua le sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture, il prit la fuite. Kayrhan aida le vieil homme à se relever, pendant que la foule se dissipait. Il se présenta, en bredouillant un peu car son nez sans doute fracturé lui faisait encore très mal. « Argh. Ca fait mal. Quel salaud ! j'suis sûr qu'il m'a au moins cassé l'nez ! - J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop, mais je pense que vous survivrez. - Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, il aurait pût me tuer ! - Sans doute. - Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Vous devez sans doute attendre de moi bien plus qu'un simple remerciement. Je suis le propriétaire de l'hôtel qui est là, juste en face, dit-il en montrant du doigt un grand bâtiment situé de l'autre côté de la rue. - Ca tombe bien, j'en cherchais un pour réserver une chambre, je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à la prochaine Saison Blanche. - Eh bien, pour vous remercier, je vous offre une suite gratuite, pendant la durée de votre choix ! - Vraiment !? Mais c'est formidable ! » dit-il, esquissant un sourire.  
Le propriétaire retourna dans son hôtel, en faisant un petit détour par la pharmacie voisine, prendre de quoi se soigner et se désinfecter. Kayrhan n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un job, et aussi quelqu'un capable de répondre à ses questions. Peut-être que dans un bar il arriverait à glaner quelques informations. C'est pourquoi il entra dans le bar le plus proche, et sans doute le seul de la ville, car ils étaient dorénavant tolérés, mais à bon nombre de conditions, donc peu de gens se risquait à ouvrir un bar. Par contre cette nouvelle loi sur les bars avait générée beaucoup de bars clandestins, dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence. Ils étaient ouverts toute la nuit, proposait des boissons fortes a volonté, servaient toutes les personne qui avaient de l'argent sur elles, faisant en quelque sorte office d'opposé aux bars légaux. Il entra donc, dans cet endroit enfumé, empestant l'alcool. Il s'assit a une table et appela un serveur. Il ne commanda rien mais demande si quelqu'un connaissait bien la région. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il montra un homme assit non loin, du doigt, et s'en alla sans rien dire. L'homma qui avait été désigné par le garçon de café était à table, seul, dans un grand manteau noir qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. Une capuche cachait son visage, parce que Kayrhan le voyait de profil. Une longue épée fine dépassait de son dos, le manche incrusté de pierres précieuses, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il ne savait pas que c'était des matérias, très puissantes qui plus est. Il se leva doucement de sa table, et approcha celle du mystérieux individu. Le vacarme incessant de la salle permettait à Kayrhan de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'était plus qu'à un petit mètre de la table, mais malgré le brouhaha, l'homme prit la parole, d'une voix forte et pesante : « QUI. es-tu ?. Surpris, Kayrhan s'immobilisa brusquement. - . Et vous, qui êtes vous ? - Répond à ma question d'abord, ensuite on verra. - Mes parents m'ont nommés Kayrhan. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ? - J'ai fait partie d'un groupe il y a vingt ans. Ce groupe même qui a sauvé la planète. - Avalanche ?? Vous étiez membre d'Avalanche ? - Oui. Exact. Comment vous connaissez le nom ? Presque personne ne se souvient. - Mes parents. - Kay.Kayrhan..Je me souviens maintenant. Clad et Tifa. C'est ça, c'est eux tes parents ? - Oui, c'est bien eux. - Tu ne dois pas me reconnaître c'est évident, tu étais bien trop jeune à l'époque. - Ben oui, j'avais à peine cinq ans, même pas. - Oui. Je vois. Tu sais, après « ça », on a tous perdu le contact, tout le monde est partit dans son coin, et plus personne ne s'est reparlé. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle pour aucun d'entre eux. Ta mère, elle va bien ? - Elle est morte. Au combat, m'a-t-on dit. - Non. C'est pas possible. » Le visage de l'individu s'était soudain obscurcit, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et les rouvrit. Il reprit la parole : « Elle était une des seules survivantes. On était très peu à avoir survécus. Cela me semble bizarre, pourquoi t'aurais-t-on mentit ? - Aucune idée. Je vis avec Youffie depuis la bataille, depuis que vous avez sauvés la planète. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait menti. - Youffie. - Mais qui es-tu ? - Hahaha. Je pense que tu connais à peu pres tous les membres du groupe. Tu devrais arriver à trouver qui je suis facilement. - Heu..ben, je sais pas trop moi. Vous savez tout ce que je connais d'Avalanche c'est ce que Youffie a bien voulut me dire, et toutes les légendes que j'ai lues ou entendues. Donc j'en sais beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il s'est passée voilà 25 ans, avec Sephiroth et Génova. - Ils m'ont un peu racontés aussi. Enfin, surtout l'un d'entre eux, car après le combat, tous les deux on est partis dans la même direction, et en chemin il m'a raconté un tas de trucs, et aussi par la suite, on se voyait de temps en temps lorsqu'on allait s'entrainer. Parce que tous les deux on pense qu'il y a toujours des risques. De nouveaux monstres, etc. Et surtout avec les Saisons Noire, il faut redoubler de prudence. A nous deux on a dû sauver un bon paquet de vies. - Quel est ton nom ?  
  
CHAPITRE V - Fusée Cité  
  
" Eliakoh. Mon nom est Eliakoh. Je suis un pur Cetras. En âge humain j'ai 46 ans, mais les Cetras vivent plus vieux, je fais donc plus jeune. Pour mon âge, je suis très fort et habile. Rapide aussi. Bref, je suis toujours en forme, je peux reprendre le combat quand il faudra. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu veux en savoir plus sur tes parents non ? - En effet. - Alors je serais un allié précieux, prend moi dans ton équipe. - Heu. Je sais pas. - Quoi ? - Non, c'est bon, tout le plaisir est pour moi, bienvenue dans l'équipe héhé, nous ne sommes que deux mais ça fait rien ! - Nous devrions aller voir quelqu'un que tu connais aussi, enfin de nom, et qui n'habites pas loin. - A Kaphis ? - Non, à Fusée Cité, il y en a pour deux heures de marche seulement. On partira demain matin, il commence déjà a faire sombre dehors. - Ok. Je vais dormir à l'hôtel, j'ai déjà ma chambre de réservée. Où se retrouve-t-on ? - J'ai une maison dans cette ville. Elle est plutôt petite, mais confortable, et il y a assez de place pour deux. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? - Sûr et certain. T'habites où exactement ? Comme ça on se rejoindra chez toi demain matin. - Pas de problème. »  
Eliakoh lui écrivit son adresse sur un bout de papier. En fait il habitait non loin des quais. Kayrhan se lèverait de bonne heure, et irait faire un tour sur son bateau, pour vérifier son état de marche. Il se leva de la table, sortit du bar, et rejoignit son hôtel, heureux de la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Il se coucha tôt, pour pouvoir être en forme le lendemain. Le gérant de l'hôtel l'attendait impatiemment, pour lui donner la carte de sa chambre (les portes s'ouvraient avec des cartes magnétiques). Située au dernier étage (le 3ème), sa chambre lui offrait une superbe vue de la ville. Il ne put s'endormir que lorsque le ciel gronda et que des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. La Saison Noire approchait de plus en plus, cela se sentait. Le temps devenait pluvieux et menaçant. S'ils allaient à Fusée Cité demain, ils risquaient déjà de rencontrer quelques monstres sur leur chemin. Cela donnerait l'occasion à Kayrhan de voir de quoi Eliakoh était capable. D'ici à quelques jours, la Saison Noire allait s'abattre sur la planète, sur la vie. En une nuit, le chaos apparaissait et régnait pendant 3 lunes. Comme la Saison Noire arrive pendant la nuit, la Saison Blanche apparaissait au petit jour. Alors qu'on est habitués à passer toute la journée sous un ciel couvert de nuages noirs, le passage à la Saison Blanche se fait brutalement, puisque soudainement les nuages s'en vont sous un soleil de plomb. Mais que cette chaleur est douce face à la température pesante qui règne pendant les Saisons Noires.  
Le jour se leva, le soleil illumina radieusement sa chambre et le réveilla. Il fut presque obligé de se lever, puisqu'il ne voulait pas manquer le rendez-vous. Ç'avait été un véritable plaisir de voir cet homme, jadis gamin, qu'il avait vu à l'age de 5 ans pour la première fois. Eliakoh pensait aux conséquences, de ce qu'ils avaient fait. A cause d'eux la planète était maintenant instable. L'explication scientifique était assez simple, mais incomplète. En effet, beaucoup de spécialistes réputés s'étaient penchés sur le problème et avaient conclu que la cause du phénomène était un important changement du magnétisme de la planète. S'inversant périodiquement, la météorologie de la planète changeait, et des monstres apparaissaient. L'atmosphère virait au noir, et le 'chaos' s'abattait sur les continents. Seulement cette explication n'était pas complète. Comment une simple materia pouvait-elle à ce point changer la face du monde. Eliakoh espérait en apprendre plus. C'est pourquoi il avait déjà décidé de partir avec Kayrhan. Il savait qu'en l'accompagnant il pourrait le protéger. Ou vice-versa, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Dans la rue, Kayhran remarqua que la ville était déjà levée depuis longtemps. Les gens s'activaient de part et d'autre, les commerçants avaient déjà ouverts leurs boutiques. Mais encore peu de piétons circulaient a travers la ville. Il se rendit au port, a pied. En effet, le port était a l'intérieur de la ville de Kaphis, contrairement a la ville d'Utaï. Quelques navires étaient amarrés la. Il chercha Eliakoh du regard, mais ne le trouva point. Il n'était pas dans les environs, du moins sur le port. Kayrhan se mis a scruter tous les endroits, parcourant ainsi les quais du regard. N'étant pas sur le port, Kayrhan devrait aller chercher Eliakoh chez lui, il sortit alors le petit bout de papier de sa poche, et alla questionner un passant pour savoir ou se trouvait la maison en question. Après quelques minutes, il trouva enfin la demeure d'Eliakoh. Hésitant, il observa la maison, la porte d'entrée, les fenêtres, sans doute fermées, cachées par des volets fermés, puis le haut. C'était une jolie petite maison construite récemment, sans étage.  
Eliakoh entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Fin prêt, il se doutait que c'était Kayrhan, de toute façon il n'attendait aucune autre visite. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, hésita quelques secondes, et ouvrit. Kayrhan se trouvait devant lui, droit, les bras le long du corps, attendant patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. « Salut ! Commença Kayrhan - Ah te voilà ! Je t'attendais justement. Je suis fin prêt. J'ai décidé que nous irions à Fusée cité dans quelques instants, pour y voir la personne en question, et soit nous resterons la-bas, soit nous reviendrons ici. Mais en aucun cas nous partirons de là-bas pour explorer le monde, c'est compris ? - Bien, bien. Ok. Comme tu voudras, de toute façon rien ne m'attache nulle part, si ce n'est un bateau que j'ai ici. - Tu possèdes un bateau ? - Oui, j'ai démantelé un groupe de receleurs, et le bateau était à eux. On m'a accordé l'appartenance du bateau. Il est amarré au quai numéro 5. - En cas de besoin, pourrait-on s'en servir ? - Bien sur, aucun probleme !! - Tu prends quelques bagages tout de même pour la route, ou au cas ou nous resterions une nuit là-bas ? - Ben j'ai un sac dans lequel je peux mettre quelques affaires, sinon ça ira. - Ok moi je prend rien, j'ai quelques affaires a moi à Fusée Cité. Juste une arme, cela me suffira pour survivre. - Tu as des materias ? - Ahahahaha.. Eliakoh esquissa un grand sourire. Il en avait sur son arme, parmi les plus puissantes, et cela lui était amplement suffisant, il savait de toute manière qu'il y avait en lui assez de fluide mako pour faire exploser la planète entière. - Qu'y a-t-il ? - Non rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les materias, j'ai de quoi faire. »  
Kayrhan se méfia. La derniere phrase qu'Eliakoh venait de prononcer avait apporté un grand doute en lui. Peut-être que les pierres précieuses se trouvant sur son arme étaient des materias, ou peut-être pas. Eliakoh était vêtu comme Kayrhan l'avait vu pour la première fois, dans le bar, avec un long manteau qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied, le visage caché par une capuche. « Il va avoir chaud avec tout ça » pensa Kayrhan. Après avoir verrouillé sa porte d'entrée, Eliakoh se tourna vers Kayrhan, lui sourit gentiment, et dit : « Allons-y ! »  
Marchant côte à côte, presque main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est, la sortie de la ville. Fusée Cité était, comme Eliakoh l'avait dit auparavant, à deux heures de marche. L'atmosphère externe était impressionnante. Kayrhan n'était jamais sorti d'une ville lorsqu'une Saison Noire approchait, Youffie le prévenait quelques jours avant, c'était souvent annoncé à la télévision, et il obéissait toujours. Mais là, c'était différent, il était libre comme l'air, accompagné par un ancien membre du groupe Avalanche, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas vieillit le moins du monde, et surtout, il avait envie de savoir. Cette envie qui vous pousse a tout, celle qui vous donne tout l'espoir dont vous avez besoin, poussé par la curiosité, vous êtes prêt à tout. C'était son cas, il se DEVAIT de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, ce qui était arrivé a ses parents, à chacun des membres du groupe Avalanche. L'air était pesant, lourd, comme s'il annonçait un orage imminent, et Kayrhan savait, ou plutôt il avait compris, que cela allait durer toute la Saison Noire. A voir, ce n'était pas si impressionnant, mais c'était les sensations procurées par l'ambiance qui pouvait facilement influencer une personne. Et bien sur les monstres rodant, qui n'avait apparemment pas encore investi les lieux, et pourtant Kayrhan sentait une présence. Il en parla à Eliakoh, mais celui-ci nia ressentir la moindre aura animale dans les environs.  
Une heure était passée. Le soleil était maintenant très haut dans le ciel, à une verticale presque parfaite, bref, il faisait chaud. Kayrhan commençait déjà a transpirer, alors que la journée n'en était pas encore à sa moitié qu'il commençait déjà de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de faire équipe avec cet étrange personnage. Il se méfiait de plus en plus des réactions qu'Eliakoh pourrait avoir. Et si jamais ce n'était pas lui, que c'était un partisan de l'ex-ShinRa, prêt à le tuer au moindre geste suspect ! Il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui. De son côté, Eliakoh restait calme, il guettait les alentours. Lorsque Kayrhan avait sentit une présence, cela avait mis ses compétences en doute, si ce gamin non expérimenté arrivait a ressentir une aura tres faible, ou très lointaine, et pas lui, ses capacités avaient dû grandement diminuer. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas assez entrainé. Il était obligé, du moins il se sentait obligé, de défier ce gamin, peut-être pas maintenant, mais un de ces jours, avant qu'ils n'aient fini leur quête, il fallait qu'il soit sûr, sûr d'être plus puissant que ce gamin, il allait le provoquer bientôt, c'était son destin, ça avait l'air bizarre comme ça, mais Eliakoh pensait dur comme fer que l'histoire devait se terminer entre eux deux. D'un côté il avait peur de Kayrhan, mais d'un autre il était certain, il en avait la conviction, de pouvoir le battre. Mais il lui faisait peur, quelque part.  
Leur progression n'était pas rapide, en effet Eliakoh était sur ses gardes, et Kayrhan se méfiait d'Eliakoh. La tension montait. Mais heureusement ils n'allaient pas tarder a arriver dans la ville de Fusée Cité. Kayrhan ne savais toujours pas qui ils allaient y rencontrer, il avait beau se creuser la tête pour se souvenir qui habitait cette ville, mais il ne se rappelait plus trop. Après la catastrophe avec l'arme Topaze, certains étaient partis de leur ville pour aller dans des endroits plus calmes. Kayrhan suivait Eliakoh de près, faisant attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Eliakoh ne le voyait pas, étant devant, et continua sa route sur quelques mètres, puis il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna et vit Kayrhan, figé, le regard vide, le visage pâle. « Kayrhan !! Ça va pas ?? - . - Hé !! Répond moi au moins ! - . - Zut, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »  
Ses yeux redevinrent tout à coup normaux, il reprit conscience, et s'effondra à terre. « Kayrhan ! - . Que..Qu'est-ce. qu'il. c'est. passé ? - Tu étais dans une sorte d'état de transe. - Je . Je n'me souviens de rien du tout !! - Tu n'a rien vu ou entendu ? - Je sais pas.. Tout ce que je sais.. C'est que je ressens une présence lointaine, et très dangereuse, une puissance formidable. - .. » Eliakoh le regarda d'un air étonné, et se demanda qui cela pouvait- il bien être. - Et.. - Oui ? - Je sens une autre présence, juste derrière toi ! »  
Kayrhan se releva, rapide comme l'éclair, tandis qu'Eliakoh se retourna, tout aussi brusquement. Une immense fleur se tenait devant eux. Elle était pourvue de petites pattes, qui lui permettaient de se déplacer, mais lentement. Elle avait aussi de petits yeux, et une grande machoire. Elle fixait Eliakoh de ses yeux rouges, et elle ouvrit grand la gueule, crachant un peu de liquide verdâtre, qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, lorsqu'il le touchait. « Attention Kayrhan, c'est une plante carnivore et venimeuse, elle crache de l'acide ! - Ok je te couvre ! »  
Eliakoh sauta de côté et dégaina son arme pendant qu'il était en l'air. D'un coup de sabre il trancha la plante en deux. Mais ce n'était pas fini, pendant qu'Eliakoh se rattrapait au sol, une partie de la plante était encore vivante, celle ou se trouvait sa tête, et elle se rua, dans un dernier effort, sur Eliakoh, pour lui envoyer de l'acide, mais Kayrhan avait anticipé l'attaque, et une magie de Feu 2 l'acheva, pour de bon cette fois. Il aida Eliakoh à se relever, puis il regarda la plante se plier sous les effets des braises ardentes. Aucun ennemi a l'horizon, étrange, pensèrent Kayrhan et Eliakoh. Ils reprirent leur route, pour finalement arriver, apres deux heures et quelques minutes, a l'entrée de la ville de Fusée Cité.  
  
CHAPITRE VI - Cid Highwind  
  
Kayrhan avait lut des tonnes de bouquins sur l'histoire de la planète, il y avait plein de photos dedans. Et il était étonné de trouver devant lui la réplique exacte de la photo de la page dédiée a la ville de Fusée Cité et aux exploits du 'Capitaine' Cid Highwind. Mis à part l'action du temps et des plantes sur les murs, le photographe avait dû prendre la photo a l'endroit ou se trouvait Kayrhan en ce moment. Eliakoh ne resta pas longtemps immobile à regarder la ville vieillissante et en ruines. Plus personne n'habitait ici, c'était certain. Pourtant Eliakoh se dirigea d'un pas lent vers une maison à part, non pas par sa position, mais parce qu'elle était différente des autres, de part son apparence. Elle était neuve, enfin elle en avait l'air, fraîchement construite, ou bien entretenue, assez grande, assez pour que deux personnes y vivent au moins. Ce fut devant cette maison qu'Eliakoh s'arrêta et attendit que Kayrhan le rejoigne pour lui dire un mot : « C'est ici. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Nous allons entrer, sans frapper, et nous allons l'attendre, il doit sûrement être en train de bricoler son avion. - Il a un avion ? - Shhhhhhht !! Moins fort ! S'il est dans les parages il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il nous entende !! - Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas amis ? - Si bien sur, mais il pourrait croire que nous sommes des ennemis et il partirait vers les montagnes au Sud, et ne reviendrait pas, c'était convenu comme ça entre nous, pour qu'on puisse se voir, il fallait que je vienne sans bruit et que je l'attende patiemment dans la maison. - Bien. Bien. Alors entrons ! »  
Les deux amis entrèrent dans la petite maison. Elle était plutôt bien entretenue, et bien rangée. La vaisselle était faite, comme les lits, pas une poussière ne traînait sur les meubles, et tout était impeccablement organisé. Après avoir visité chaque pièce, les deux individus s'asseyèrent dans un divan, au salon. Kayrhan se demanda combien de temps ils allaient devoir attendre comme ça, assis et sans rien faire. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Eliakoh lui répondit « Le temps qu'il faudra.. On peut aller se servir à boire si tu veux, et discuter un peu de ton passé, ça fera passer le temps. » Sur ces paroles, il se leva, se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit et sortit des boissons, non alcoolisées. Il en donna une a Kayrhan qui s'empressa de boire, puis il revint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Pendant qu'il sirotait ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Kayrhan contemplait le paysage qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre située en face de lui. Il admirait les restes de ce qui était un dispositif pour faire décoller une fusée, ou quelque chose d'aussi imposant, sans doute pas un avion. « Eliakoh ? - Oui ? - Il est déjà allé dans l'espace ton ami qui habite ici ? - C'est un grand pilote, il a beaucoup voyagé dans les cieux, et il est allé une seule fois dans l'espace, avec Clad, et les autres membres du groupe Avalanche. - Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ? - La fusée était leur dernier espoir pour sauver l'humanité, elle avait été envoyée pour détruire le météore. A son bord la ShinRa avait placé des charges explosives, et une mega materia pour augmenter la puissance de ces charges. - Mais ce n'est pas en tuant Sephiroth qu'on pouvait détruire le météore ? - Pas du tout, cette solution s'est présentée ensuite. Lorsque la fusée est entrée en collision avec le météore, elle l'a a peine égratigné. Ton père, et tous les autres, s'étaient enfuis a bord d'une navette de secours. - C'est comme ça qu'ils ont décidé de tuer Sephiroth pour arrêter le météore ? - En gros, oui, c'est ça. »  
Un léger déclic se fit entendre, Eliakoh se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, et vit la poignée tourner sur elle-même. Il savait que c'était la personne qu'il attendait, mais il se tenait tout de même sur ses gardes, au cas où. Un homme entra, une cigarette a la bouche, une autre derrière l'oreille, un paquet a la ceinture, des lunettes de pilotes sur la tête et une sorte de lance bizarre a la main. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, il s'arreta quelques instants avant de la refermer. Il observa les deux hommes qui étaient entrés dans sa maison sans sa permission. Il reconnut bien sur Eliakoh dans son grand manteau qui le couvrait de haut en bas, mais l'autre personne lui était étrangère. Il l'examina du regard, ce jeune homme au regard bleuté l'intriguait. Ce regard.. Il ne lui était pas inconnu. On dirait, le regard de quelqu'un à qui on a injecté du mako. Eliakoh vit que le propriétaire de la maison avait remarqué les yeux de Kayrhan, alors, comme pour lui répondre, il lança : « Il a les même yeux que son père. L'homme répliqua : - Son père ?? Clad. C'est bien Clad son père ? - Oui. Bien deviné. Comment tu vas. Cid ? - Cid ?? C'est Cid ? Cid Highwind ? - Oui, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os, et donc toi, tu es. Kayrhan.. Fils de Clad et de Tifa ! - Exact ! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Cid !! - Moi de même.. Combien cela fait-il ? Pas loin de 20 ans c'est ça ? - Tout a fait exact, répliqua Eliakoh, et notre ami Kayrhan a maintenant 25 ans. - Très bien. Mais si vous avez fait ce déplacement pour me voir, c'est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose, non ? - Eh bien en fait. Non. Si je suis arrivé ici, c'est que j'avais envie d'explorer le monde, mais aussi, et surtout, de savoir ce qui était arrivé a mes parents, et aux autres, qui sont morts, pour sauver le monde. - Oula.. Tout ça risque d'être très compliqué, tu sais ? - Je sais, et je fais équipe avec Eliakoh, il pensait que te rendre visite pourrait m'aider. Tu dois savoir des tas de choses interessantes sur mes parents, bien plus qu'Eliakoh. - Cela est vrai, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec tes parents, déjà pour toute l'aventure qui s'est déroulé il y a 30 ans, avec Sephiroth, et ensuite il y a 20 ans, contre l'Arme Topaze. Je les connais très bien, beaucoup mieux qu'Eliakoh c'est sur, affirma Cid en regardant Eliakoh d'un ?il complice. Eliakoh haussa les épaules. Cid enchaina avec une question à l'attention de Kayrhan : - Eh bien. Tu veux savoir quelque chose de précis ? - Heu. Ma mère. Comment est-elle morte ? - Tifa ? Elle est. ? Le visage de Cid s'assombrit soudain, quand il apprit la triste nouvelle. » Apparemment personne n'était au courant, alors pourquoi Youffie lui avait- elle dit qu'elle était morte pendant le combat ? Serait-elle encore vivante ? Si c'était le cas, il se devait de la retrouver, peut-être était-elle en danger depuis tout ce temps. Ils devaient tous partir maintenant, et aller la chercher. Mais par où commencer ? Il n'avait aucune idée. Kayrhan regarda Cid droit dans les yeux, puis Eliakoh, aucun des deux ne pouvait comprendre. Il avait perdu ses deux parents a l'age de 5 ans, il avait toute sa vie été élevé par une nourrice, une amie de la famille, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir a 25 ans, lorsqu'on se rendait compte qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de famille, qu'on n'avait jamais connu l'amour maternel, et tout ça. Il avait en lui un sentiment de trahison, de la part de Youffie en premier lieu, mais aussi de tout ce monde qui l'entourait. Rien n'était plus important a ses yeux que ses propres parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
« Cid. Tu connaitrais pas un moyen de retourner rapidement à Utaï, j'aimerais voir Youffie et lui poser quelques questions, même si je m'étais juré de ne pas retourner là-bas. J'ai bien un bateau, mais ca serait trop long, le temps de retourner à Kaphis, la Saison Noire est en train de débuter. - J'ai bien un petit avion, mais je ne garantis rien, j'étais en train de le trafiquer lorsque vous êtes arrivés ! - Ok. En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir être sur le continent d'Utaï avec ca ? - Pas plus de trois heures. - Si peu ? Partons tout de suite ! - Attend, Kayrhan ! L'interrompit Eliakoh. Nous devons retourner à Kaphis de toute manière, tu as déjà oublié ! Ahaha, et toutes tes affaires ? Surtout avec la Saison Noire, nous risquons d'être bloqués à Utaï pour quelques mois après. Je pense qu'ayant fugué tu as du prendre toutes tes affaires, je me trompe ? - Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Tu as raison, je me suis précipité, j'ai pas réfléchi, comment aurais-je fais sans toutes mes affaires. - Remarque, seules nos armes devraient nous suffire. Cid avait pris la parole, et avait surpris tout le monde avec cette seule phrase qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais raison, Cid, affirma Eliakoh, comme le sage corrige son disciple. Nous devrions y aller, puisqu'apparemment tu n'as pas de bagages à emporter, Cid. - Heu.. Bien. Ok allons-y. »  
Ils sortirent tous les trois dans la cour arrière de la maison, et il était la. Resplendissant, comme autrefois. Eliakoh reconnut tout de suite l'avion qui leur avait servit voilà 20 ans, et Cid avait passé toutes ces années a s'entrainer et à améliorer et entretenir l'avion. Alors qu'avant il aurait fallut deux fois plus de temps pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Utaï, maintenant il était encore plus sûr et confortable. Il n'était plus petit et rose, mais au moins une fois et demi plus long, et peint en bleu clair. « Sans doute pour se confondre avec le ciel lorsqu'il volera » pensa Eliakoh. Il avait troqué la pin-up qui symbolisait sa masculinité et son machisme pour un c?ur, traversé par une bannière flottante, sur lequel était inscrit ces quelques lettres : Shera. Kayrhan fixait le c?ur, puis il regarda Cid. « Qui est-ce ? » lui demanda-t-il. Cid le regarda, puis il regarda son avion. Il comprit de quoi Kayrhan parlait, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il trouva quand meme les mots pour parler, et même s'ils étaient assez embrouillés Kayrhan put les comprendre. « C'était, ma femme. Je me suis marié avec elle après notre premiere aventure contre Sephiroth, auparavant, j'avais passé ma vie à la taquiner. J'ai réalisé, lorsque nous avons failli mourir, tous autant que nous étions, que la vie était trop importante pour la gacher, et surtout pour gâcher celle des autres. Et j'ai aussi réalisé que je tenais à elle plus qu'à quiconque, alors j'ai décidé de lui demander sa main. Nous avons vécus tellement de bons moment pendant toutes ces années, mais il a fallut que je tente de braver une Saison Noire, pour que cela tourne au cauchemar. J'ai voulu atteindre la ville de Kaphis en pleine Saison Noire, et j'ai été retardé. Elle a crut que j'avais des problèmes, et elle a essayé de me retrouver. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas de taille a luttre contre des Monstres Noirs et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. - Des Monstres Noirs ? - Oui ce sont d'immenses monstres qui apparaissent lors des Saisons Noires, ce sont les plus grand, et les plus dangereux, un seul d'entre eux pourrait détruire une ville entière si. - Si ? - S'ils pouvaient. Il y a quelque chose qui les repousse, qui les tiens en dehors de toutes les villes. Personne ne sait ce dont il s'agit, mais en tout cas, c'est très bénéfique pour nous. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait, si jamais ce qui les repousse venait a disparaître. - Je me demande ce que cela pourrait bien être. Je veux dire, ce qui les retient de détruire toutes nos villes. - Tout le monde se le demande, Kayrhan. »  
Une secousse les ébranla. Surpris, ils regardèrent dans toutes les directions, pour essayer de voir d'ou ce choc provenait. Une ombre s'abattit sur la maison de Cid, et la recouvra entièrement. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul homme vers la demeure. Un Montre Noir dépassait du toit. Un choix difficile s'offrit à nos héros. Allaient-ils combattre le Monstre Noir, au péril de leur vie, ou bien allaient-ils tenter de s'enfuir avec le petit avion de Cid, au risque d'être rattrapé ou poursuivi jusqu'à Kaphis par l'immense créature ?  
  
Chapitre VII - Le Monstre Noir  
  
Le Monstre Noir les regardait d'un air menaçant. Il devait bien faire deux ou trois fois la hauteur de la maison de Cid. Comme son nom l'indique, le Monstre Noir est entièrement noir. Mais ce nom lui a aussi été attribué car c'est l'un des monstre majeur de la Saison Noire. Grand et imposant, il est aussi malin et intelligent. N'importe qui aurait fuit devant un tel monstre. Mais Kayrhan et ses deux compagnons avaient une décision à prendre. Rester ou partir, et il fallait décider vite, ils pouvaient mettre en danger des centaines de personnes si la créature arrivait à Kaphis. Cid et Eliakoh se regardèrent, puis ils observèrent le monstre. Kayrhan les regardait, ne sachant que décider. Les deux compères dégainèrent leur arme, et ils firent signe à Kayrhan d'en faire autant. Ils allaient essayer de rester et de fatiguer le monstre, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le battre. Ils avaient quelques atouts de leur côté, et puis, à trois contre un, ç'aurait été du gâchis de ne pas tenter leur chance. Leur ennemi s'immobilisa, Cid pensa qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne préfèrerait pas tenter le coup, et qu'il partirait. Mais il se trompait, le Monstre Noir était simplement en train de se concentrer, il était en train de décupler son énergie. Déjà auparavant, Cid et Eliakoh avaient hésités avant de le provoquer, à cause de sa force surpuissante, mais maintenant, ils se demandèrent s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de s'enfuir au plus vite. Mais ils étaient face à lui, et s'ils s'enfuyaient, ils allaient certainement se faire rattraper. Sauf que, pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient, le Monstre Noir continuait d'accroître sa puissance. Eliakoh tenta de profiter de ce moment pour l'attaquer, pensant qu'il n'aurait aucune défense. Il courut donc vers la créature, passant par le côté de la maison, dans une allée toute droite. Il brandit son arme pendant qu'il courait, et Cid et Kayrhan le suivaient de près en renfort. Sachant qu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas d'une grande aide, car, comme il l'avait dit, Cid ne passait plus ses journées à s'entraîner, mais à bricoler son avion. Quant à Kayrhan, il était plutôt novice en la matière. Il ne fallait donc pas trop lui en demander. Mais Eliakoh ne pensait pas à tout ça, il ne pensait pas qu'il n'allait avoir aucune véritable aide de leur part, et de toute manière, cela ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Il était concentré au maximum, et si le coup mortel qu'il préparait n'était pas fatal au Monstre Noir, il allait être bien mal en point. Kayrhan trouva bon d'essayer de faire diversion. Avec une simple boule de feu, il attira le regard de la bête dans sa direction. Cid se mis aux côtés de Kayrhan, au cas où le monstre l'attaquerait, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. D'un regard, la bête envoya Cid voler à quelques mètres en arrière, atterrissant sur son propre avion. Kayrhan était maintenant seul. Sans le savoir, la peur décuplait ses forces, un peu comme la concentration animait celles du Monstre Noir ou même celles d'Eliakoh ; et une aura bleue l'entoura peu à peu. Cid était évanoui, et Eliakoh profitait de cette diversion pour préparer son coup mortel. Personne ne vit le petit Kayrhan entouré de l'aura la plus puissante que Cid et Eliakoh n'avaient sûrement jamais vu. De cette aura naquit une sphère étincelante, elle était plus pure que le premier matin du monde, et plus puissante que la haine qui animait Clad trente ans plus tôt. Le Monstre Noir s'immobilisa. Le temps s'était arrêté pour les deux adversaires. La créature était persuadée de sa puissance et Kayrhan avait peur pour lui. Ce qui faisait que les deux ennemis augmentaient peu à peu en force. Kayrhan ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais cette boule de force aurait pu détruire quelque chose d'aussi gros que le Météore. Toute sa peur avait maintenant disparue, comme si elle s'était regroupée dans cette petite boule bleue. Il était serein, et concentré. Il fixa le Monstre Noir, qui comprit soudain que sa vie était vraiment en péril, et il lâcha la sphère, par la pensée, qui partit à toute vitesse vers son ennemi.  
Eliakoh était enfin prêt. Sa concentration était arrivée à terme. Toute son énergie se trouvait maintenant dans la lame de son épée. Il bondit sur la jambe de la créature, et lui planta le sabre dans le tibia. Le monstre, surpris, poussa un grand cri, et Eliakoh se retrouva à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le Monstre Noir essaya de s'enfuir, blessé, pour éviter une boule d'une puissance mortelle. Mais il s'échoua lourdement sur le sol. La boule s'éleva vers le ciel, et redescendit à pleine vitesse sur le monstre, étendu à terre. Il se prit la boule dans le dos, lui infligeant une douleur atroce. Tout cela s'était passé si vite, Eliakoh crut que c'était lui qui avait blessé à mort l'horrible créature. Mais Kayrhan lui attrapa le bras, coupant net ses pensées, et il l'entraîna vers Cid, ou plutôt l'avion qui était en dessous. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Kayrhan le soigna avec un sort mineur de soin, puis il le secoua brutalement pour le réveiller. Car ni lui, ni Eliakoh ne savait piloter, et il fallait partir vite, avant que le Monstre Noir ne se ressaisisse et, très énervé, les tue d'un puissant sort contre lequel personne ne pourrait survivre. Cid se réveilla enfin avec un terrible mal de crâne. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Eliakoh le jeta dans le poste de pilotage de l'appareil. Les deux autres compagnons s'installèrent à l'arrière, pendant que Cid reprenait ses esprits. Mais le Monstre Noir lui aussi était en train de reprendre ses esprits, et c'est avec grand peine qu'il se releva pour marcher en direction du petit avion. Cid leva la tête en direction du ciel et ne vit qu'une masse noire et informe qui lui cachait le soleil. La créature était déjà sur eux. Plus de temps à perdre, Cid enclencha le moteur, et fit tourner les deux hélices situées sur les ailes de l'appareil. La maison faisait heureusement obstacle, le monstre ne pouvait parvenir à l'avion sans écraser la résidence. La cour arrière était de ce fait tout à fait minuscule, et le Monstre Noir, qui n'était pas idiot du tout, savait très bien que le petit avion ne pourrait pas décoller sur une aussi petite surface.  
Mais Cid avait tout prévu, la clôture qui séparait son jardin des vastes plaines environnantes était faite d'une matière particulière, très légère, et très fragile. Il fit tourner l'avion dans cette direction, non sans mal, et augmenta les gaz. La barrière se cassa sans difficulté, et l'aéroplane commença à prendre de la vitesse. Le Monstre Noir fut surpris de cette péripétie inattendue, et se mit à courir avec gaucherie derrière l'avion. Mais c'était bien connu, les monstres de cette taille ne sont pas bons sprinters, et l'avion le distança rapidement. Alors que la joie commençait à se dessiner sur les visages de Cid et de ses compagnons, le monstre s'immobilisa soudain, et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. Il poussa des cris bizarres, que ni Cid, ni Eliakoh, et encore moins Kayrhan, ne comprirent. Cid ne s'en préoccupa point, il se chargeait de faire décoller l'avion, mais Eliakoh se demanda tout de même ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Soudain il comprit. " CID ! Décolle ! VITE ! " S'exclama-t- il. " Mais j'essaye ! Répondit Cid. - Dépêche-toi ! ! - Qu'y a y-t-il de si urgent ? Le monstre s'est arrêté de courir ! Déclara Kayrhan - Il. Il appelle du renfort, parce qu'il pense qu'il n'arriva pas à nous attraper seul, alors il demande de l'aide ! - Quoi ?? Cid !! Accélère le mouvement ! - Je fais ce que je peux ! "  
Alors que le Monstre Noir continuait de pousser des cris aigus et perçants, la terre se mettait à trembler. Un autre Monstre Noir apparut du côté des collines de Nibel, et encore un tout à l'Est, le côté vers lequel l'avion se dirigeait pour décoller. L'élan était maintenant suffisant, et l'appareil pointa le nez vers le ciel, pour enfin s'envoler de quelques mètres d'abord, pour monter rapidement vers les nuages. " Juste à temps " pensèrent presque en même temps les trois équipiers. Trois Monstres Noir regardaient maintenant l'avion passer à quelques dizaines de mètres au- dessus d'eux. Ils se mirent à lui courir après. " Cid ? On peut aller directement à Utaï, au lieu de passer par Kaphis ? - Quoi ? Mais c'était prévu qu'on s'arrête à Kaphis et qu'on aille à Utaï en bateau, une fois que vous auriez récupéré vos affaires ! - Oui mais là on a une urgence ! - Je vois bien, mais on n'aura pas assez de carburant pour traverser la mer ! - Eliakoh ? Ce sont des bons combattants à Kaphis ? - Ne me dis pas que tu veux les faire se battre contre ces créatures ? - Ben, juste histoire de les retenir, quoi. - Non, non, il n'en est pas question. - C'est notre seule chance, à trois nous ne pouvons même pas en battre un, et nous n'arriverons pas à Utaï avec l'avion, il faut s'arrêter à Kaphis, et comme ils nous poursuivent. - Cid ? Qu'en penses-tu ? - Hein ? Moi je pilote ! - Ok, ok, on va devoir prendre une décision sans toi. - Mais les habitants de Kaphis, c'est juste au cas ou les Monstres entreraient tout de même dans la ville, parce que comme tu m'as dit, ils n'osent pas entrer ! - Oui mais là ils sont nombreux, qui sait comment ils vont réagir à l'entrée de la ville ? - On tente le coup alors ? - Et si les habitants n'arrivent pas à les retenir ? - Ben on les aide ! - Oui mais si on n'arrive pas à les retenir, même si on les aide ? - Heu. On appelle l'armée ? -. - Hé les gars, c'est pas que ça presse, mais on arrive à Kaphis la ! Faudrait me dire ce que vous avez décidés. Alors ? - Ok pose-toi Cid, on va tenter de demander aux habitants de les retenir quelques instants, le temps qu'on prenne nos affaires, Kayrhan et moi, et ensuite on les aidera s'ils ne s'en sortent pas. - Et dans le pire des cas ? - Les habitants n'arrivent pas à résister, et les trois Monstres Noirs détruisent la ville entièrement, et nous avec, si on a pas eu le temps d'embarquer dans le Naufrageur avant. - Ok, j'suis partant ! "  
Avec une bonne avance sur les trois Monstres Noirs, l'avion de Cid se posa à l'entrée de la ville de Kaphis. Ils sautèrent tous trois à terre, et coururent dans la ville. Pendant qu'Eliakoh et Kayrhan allaient chercher leurs affaires respectives, Cid courrait vers ce qui semblait être un hôtel de ville pour demander au maire d'alerter la population. Kayrhan rassembla vite fait ses affaires, et ne voyant pas Eliakoh arriver, il partit à la recherche de Cid, avec un sac sur le dos qui lui semblait peser une tonne. Cid attendait, assis sur les marches de la mairie, l'air désemparé. " Cid ! T'as réussis à parler au maire ? - Oui. oui. - Alors c'est bon ? - Non. Il ne me croit pas, il dit que trois Monstres Noirs en même temps c'est impossible, surtout que la Saison Noire n'a pas vraiment encore débutée. Et, de toute manière, il est convaincu qu'il y a une sorte de barrière qui les protège des monstres de la Saison Noire, et donc il ne veut pas demander à ses habitants de se réunir pour ça. On n'a plus qu'à partir en vitesse avec ton bateau, et assister impuissants à la destruction de la ville. "  
Eliakoh était arrivé entre temps et n'avait pas dit un mot. Une fois le récit de Cid terminé, les deux hommes s'étaient assis à côté de Cid et déprimaient, ne sachant que faire. Kayrhan se leva, et commença à marcher en direction des quais. " Où tu vas ? - Ben à mon bateau, faut bien partir d'ici au plus vite non ? - Tu es bien différent de ton père. - . - Excuse-moi. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Allons-y, je pense que tu as raison, si la ville doit être détruite, essayons de ne pas être tués nous aussi. "  
Ils partirent tous les trois vers les quais, et embarquèrent sans plus tarder dans le 'Naufrageur' qui appartenait depuis peu à Kayrhan. Il largua les amarres, et les moteurs se lancèrent au quart de tour, direction Utaï.  
  
CHAPITRE VIII - Utaï  
  
Ce fut Kayrhan qui pilota le navire, car lui seul avait les compétences nécessaires. Les deux autres hommes s'étaient mis à l'arrière du 'Naufrageur', et regardaient au loin, la ville de Kaphis, qui allait sans doute bientôt être détruire par leur faute. Directement ou indirectement, c'était eux qui mettaient à chaque fois la planète en danger, Cid se demanda quel était véritablement son but dans la vie. Lorsque l'idée qu'Avalanche n'avait fait qu'endommager la planète lui avait traversé l'esprit, il commença à se remettre en cause. Le son d'un missile sol-air le sortit de ses pensées, et il regarda Eliakoh. « Ça y est ? Ils ont enfin compris que leurs vies sont en danger, ils ripostent. - Oui. Les Monstres Noirs attaquent. La ville de Kaphis est en danger, malgré notre avertissement. Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas écouté ? - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les humains sont-ils plus orgueilleux que nous ne le pensions. Peut-être qu'ils ne méritent pas. - Cid ? - Oui ? - Ça va ? - Oui. - Tu penses que nous ne faisons qu'apporter la destruction sur cette planète ? - Non, pas toi, tu n'étais pas là il y a 30 ans, quand nous pensions bien faire en détruisant Sephiroth. - Clad a toujours agit en pensant aux autres, s'il l'a tué, ça a été avec de bonnes intentions, et avec de bonnes intentions, on ne fait pas le mal. - Non, on ne le fait pas. Mais on peut le provoquer. - Ce fut du suicide de provoquer ce Monstre Noir, et il est certain que si nous nous étions enfuit dès le début, il aurait été seul à attaquer Kaphis, mais qui dit qu'il n'aurait pas franchi la Barrière ? - Je ne sais pas. - Je vais te dire quelque chose. A propos de la Barrière, enfin, tu sais, ce 'truc' qui protège les villes. J'ai une hypothèse, bien entendu, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne, mais à mon avis ça doit être ça. Tu vois, chaque ville ou village est habité par des dizaines d'habitants, voire des centaines. Les Monstres Noirs, qui viennent des Saisons Noires, sont en quelque sorte le mal incarné, tout ça parce que la matéria Noire a été brisée, n'est-ce pas ? - Oui. C'est à peu près ça, la matéria Noire a été brisée, et la blanche a perdu de son efficacité, donc la balance du bien et du mal n'est pas stable, et c'est cela qui a créé les saisons. - Donc les Monstres Noires sont le mal a l'état pur, et nos villes et nos villages contiennent des dizaines d'âmes pures. Bien entendu certaines doivent être corrompues, mais une ou deux sur quelques dizaines, on ne les compte pas. Ces âmes pures, plus ou moins, provoquent face au mal une sorte de force, une barrière, que chacun construit sans le savoir. Chacun donne un peu de sa pureté pour construire une barrière qui arrive à retenir un Monstre Noir. - Pourquoi les trois Monstres Noirs ont-ils réussis à rentrer alors ? Ils sont en train de détruire la ville la !! - Eh bien, réfléchis, si la pureté des quelques centaines de villageois arrive à bloquer un Monstre Noir, penses-tu que cette même pureté arriverait à bloquer trois Monstres Noirs furieux à notre poursuite ? - Ah. Oui, j'comprend. »  
Et ils continuèrent à regarder en direction de Kaphis. Ils voyaient les Monstres Noirs détruire immeubles et maisons, tuer femmes et enfants, pendant que les hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de les attaquer avec les armes qu'ils avaient sous la main, morceaux de verre, fourches, bâtons, et quelques fois ils allaient voler une épée et une armure au marchand d'arme du coin, qui était généralement en train de s'enfuir soit par la mer, soit vers Fusée Citée. Cid pensa que bien du monde allait envahir sa ville, et peut-être même sa maison, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il pensait qu'ils devraient stopper tout ça, après avoir fait tant de mal à la population, ils devaient réparer leurs erreurs, et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Eliakoh le regarda et dit : « Ce ne sont pas nos erreurs, ni les miennes ni les tiennes, ce sont celles de la population elle-même envers la planète. Souviens-toi de la ShinRa, même Sephiroth avait de bonnes intentions si on les compare à celles de cette société corrompue et de son dirigeant pas moins louche. Rufus était encore pire que son père, si Sephiroth n'était pas intervenu à ce moment là de l'histoire de la planète, Avalanche n'aurait pu ouvrir les yeux de la population et stopper la ShinRa. - Merci Eliakoh. Ca m'aide beaucoup tout ce que tu me dis là. - Hé ho ! On arrive bientôt au port d'Utaï ! Vous savez, c'est assez loin de la ville elle-même, vous n'auriez pas un peu d'argent pour louer un véhicule par hasard. » Kayrhan les avait interrompu. Ils le regardaient comme si c'était une poule géante. « Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? » déclara-t-il, assez gêné tout de même.  
Le bateau s'amarra au quai numéro quatre, et les trois hommes descendirent du bateau. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne virent personne dans les environs. Les gens avaient sans doute assistés ou entendu parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer à Kaphis. Où allaient-ils se cacher si les Monstres Noirs arrivaient maintenant a entrer dans les villes. Comme il n'y avait personne, Kayrhan décida d'emprunter une voiture. « On la ramènera plus tard » leur avait-il dit. Grâce au véhicule, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'Utaï en quelques dizaines de minutes qui leur semblèrent très courtes. Là aussi, tout le monde avait quitté la ville, et Kayrhan eut soudain peur qu'ils soient venus pour rien. Kaphis aurait alors été détruite pour rien, si Youffie n'est plus là. Car si elle était partie se cacher dans les montagnes, ils n'auraient aucune chance de la trouver. A tout hasard, ils explorèrent tout de même la ville, pour y trouver des objets ou armes intéressants. Cette ville rappelait à Kayrhan une foule de souvenirs, toute son enfance s'était passée ici. Il entra dans la maison qui lui avait servie de demeure pendant près de vingt-cinq ans. « Qui est là ? demanda une petite voix aiguë. - Youffie ? Youffie, c'est toi ? - Kayrhan ? Mon p'tit Kayrhan, c'est bien toi ? Tu es enfin revenu ! »  
Ils sortirent rejoindre ses deux autres coéquipiers, et, enfin, ils purent savoir, et comprendre, ce qui c'était réellement passé. Pressés, Cid et Kayrhan lui posèrent en même temps la même question : « Youffie, qu'est-il arrivé à Tifa ? - Hein ? Mais. Elle est morte pendant le combat contre l'Arme Topaze ! - Non, dit Cid, je m'en souviens très bien, j'étais là. Et elle n'est pas morte pendant le combat, Barrett, Vincent, Tifa, Eliakoh et moi étions les seuls survivants. - Ah. Alors je me ne souviens plus. Désolé. - Quoi ? Mais si, tu DOIS t'en souvenir, tu es notre seule chance de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. - Mais à quoi cela t'avancerait ? - Je te l'ai dit avant de partir, je veux tout savoir sur moi et mes origines. Tifa était ma mère, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! - D'accord. C'est bon, ne t'énerves pas, je vais tout vous raconter. Après la mort de Clad, Tifa n'a pas arrêté de déprimer pendant des semaines. Elle venait te voir de temps en temps, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Faut la comprendre, il était tout pour elle, il représentait tout. Et elle l'a perdu brutalement, à cause de l'homme qu'il avait pourchassé des années auparavant pour une autre fille. Tout ça. Bref, elle n'a pas résisté, elle ne pouvait plus supporter son malheur, elle s'est. suicidée. »  
Les trois hommes restèrent sans voix. Ils ne savaient que dire, et Youffie était au bord des larmes. Tifa était en quelque sorte sa meilleure amie, et elle était en train de parler d'une époque très difficile pour tout le monde. Kayrhan n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa propre mère puisse faire une chose pareille. Il était sans voix et regardait Youffie d'un air ébahi. Son père était mort avec honneur, un sacrifice pour la planète, mais sa mère. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas survécu à un choc moral. Eliakoh regarda Cid droit dans les yeux. « N'y a t-il pas un autre moyen ? - Pour faire quoi ? - Sauver la planète. - Comment ça, j'comprend pas ce que tu veux dire ! - Un quelconque moyen pour retrouver l'équilibre d'antan qui animait la vie sur cette planète. Tu ne saurais pas par hasard ? - Eh bien. - Cid ? Tu connais un moyen et tu n'en a encore jamais parlé ? - Il y a bien un moyen mais, personne ne sait si ça peut marcher, ni même si ça ne va pas faire empirer les choses. Et je crois que. c'est pour ça que Tifa s'est. Enfin vous savez. C'était trop dur de devoir choisir entre vivre cette vie et essayer de faire quelque chose tout en ayant conscience que ça pourrait aggraver notre situation. - Et quel est ce moyen ? - Et bien. C'est pourtant simple. Il suffit de détruire la matéria blanche ! - Quoi !? Mais ça pourrait. - Ben oui, c'est bien là le problème, théoriquement, c'est la seule solution possible, mais, on ne peux pas vraiment savoir les effets que cela pourrait avoir sur la planète. Ce que je pense, c'est que l'équilibre sera totalement rétabli, et tout ce qui a rapport avec les Saisons Noires disparaîtra définitivement. - Oui mais en pratique ? - Je n'en sais rien. Il faut essayer pour savoir. - Pas très rassurant comme tactique. Comment on fait alors ? »  
Les trois hommes n'avaient aucune autre idée. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait à leurs yeux que ce moyen-là. Ils réfléchissaient, marmonnant de temps à autre une idée vague. Youffie les regardait, un peu intriguée. Elle n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à Kaphis, et se demandait d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi les habitants de sa chère citée étaient partis si précipitamment. Elle hésitait d'ailleurs à demander à Kayrhan ce qui se passait en ce moment. Mais voyant qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas de solution, elle finit par prendre la parole : « Dis, Kayrhan, comment ça se fait que tout le monde a déserté la ville ? - Quoi ? T'es pas au courant ? - Ben non, je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure et en sortant la ville était déjà déserte. - Et pourquoi t'es restée ici alors, voyant que tout le monde était partit ? - Je sais pas. Je me suis dit que s'il se passait quelque chose de grave, peut-être que tu allais venir me sauver, comme au bon vieux temps. Le temps ou Avalanche a sauvé le monde. - Ce temps est terminé Youffie, tu le sais bien, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que Tifa n'a pas tenu le coup. Il faut arrêter de regarder en arrière, et se concentrer vers le présent et l'avenir. Nous devons sauver la planète de cette nouvelle menace. - Je suis lassée, Kayrhan. Tu sais, nous avons sauvé la planète une fois il y a 30 ans, et 5 ans après, nous avons du la sauver à nouveau, enfin pas moi, mais c'était toujours Avalanche, et voilà que 25 ans après, on doit encore sauver cette. planète. Ne serons-nous donc jamais tranquille ? Devrons-nous toujours être là pour aider tous ces gens qui ne savent même pas que nous existons. - Je n'en sais rien, Youffie, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'étais pas là avant, je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde est en danger et que nous devons faire quelque chose. - Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela fait 25 longues années que nous vivons avec des Saisons Noires et des Saisons Blanches, on peut attendre encore un peu, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre prendra la relève pour s'occuper de toutes ces personnes. - Je crois bien que la relève c'est moi. », affirma Kayrhan, d'un air morose.  
Sur ces paroles, Cid, Eliakoh et Youffie le regardèrent. Il avait l'air triste, le même que celui de son père, si mystérieux. Ce regard glacial, dans lequel n'importe qui se serait perdu comme dans un océan, était si triste. Des larmes sortirent lentement de ses yeux, comme si elles hésitaient, et elles glissèrent le long de ses joues pour s'échouer lentement sur le sol brûlant. Youffie voulu le prendre dans ses bras. C'était comme son fils, celui dont elle s'était occupé pendant 25 ans, celui qu'elle avait chéri, nourri, dorloté, éduqué. Mais ce fils-là, ce n'était pas le sien, et à ce moment-là, c'est d'un amour maternel qu'il eut besoin. Il la repoussa brutalement, elle tomba presque à terre, puis il regarda Eliakoh dans les yeux. Dans un éclat de larmes, il réussit à articuler quelques phrases. « J'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers jours, surtout grâce à toi. Mais il est temps que je parte maintenant. J'ai des choses à régler, des choses que mon père a crut bon de me laisser. Des choses que je ne réussirais peut-être pas à accomplir, mais je ferais de mon mieux, comme mon père.  
  
CHAPITRE IX - Le Temple  
  
Dix jours avaient passés. Kayrhan était parti d'Utaï, laissant ses trois amis derrière lui. Ils avaient bien essayés de le raisonner, mais rien n'y fit, il était parti seul, à la conquête de la matéria blanche, bien décidé à faire quelque chose, même si cela n'améliorerait pas la situation actuelle. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, ni même s'il était vivant. D'ailleurs personne ne s'en préoccupait vraiment, à part bien sûr celle qui s'était occupé de lui depuis toujours et ses deux nouveaux amis. Seulement, Kayrhan ne savait pas où se trouvait la matéria Blanche, et il ne savait pas non plus comment la détruire. Un coup d'épée ne suffirait certainement pas. Il faudrait sans doute déclencher les magies les plus puissantes pour espérer endommager la matéria du Bien.  
Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent sa disparition, Cid et Eliakoh cherchèrent ensemble Kayrhan à travers le monde, demandant dans chaque ville et village si quelqu'un avait aperçu ce jeune homme résolu, et armé d'un sabre incurvé. Mais la réponse était toujours la même, non monsieur je ne l'ai pas vu, non je ne sais pas où il est, non je ne m'en soucie pas du tout. Ils avaient ainsi rapidement arrêtés de le rechercher de cette manière, après tout, cette méthode n'était pas la meilleure. Ils s'étaient alors mis à réfléchir. Pendant des jours et des jours ils s'étaient demandés où diable la matéria Blanche pouvait-elle bien se trouver. Mais ils n'arrivèrent à aucun résultat. Pourtant, Cid savait très bien où elle se trouvait, mais au plus profond de lui, ce que Youffie avait dit à Utaï l'avait marqué. Lui aussi en avait un peu marre de toujours courir pour sauver le monde, plus qu'assez de devoir risquer sa vie pour les autres, et ne rien avoir en retour. Certes, grâce à ses aventures, Cid avait pu découvrir sa vraie nature, ainsi que celle de Shera, et c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient finis par se marier, mais d'un autre côté, ces aventures ne pouvaient lui apporter que du malheur. Shera, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout avait disparu à cause de tout ça, et maintenant il comprenait tout. Tout ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir lorsqu'ils perdaient quelqu'un de très proche. Toutes ces années de bonheur, pour ça. Toucher le fond, si près du but. Il n'était plus capable d'assurer à présent. C'était au tour de Kayrhan, c'était à lui de sauver le monde, et d'en subir les conséquences. Cid se devait de le laisser se débrouiller un peu. Après tout, c'était le fils du 'héros', et il était grand maintenant, il pouvait s'en occuper seul. Et puis, détruire une matéria, ce n'était pas sorcier, pas besoin d'être toute une équipe surentraînée. La Saison Noire n'était pas tout à fait là, Kayrhan pourrait s'en sortir sans avoir aucun combat à faire.  
Cinq journées passèrent encore, sans que personne n'aient aucune nouvelle de Kayrhan. Eliakoh continuait à chercher, seul. Cid lui avait clairement expliqué ce qu'il ressentait, et les raisons qui le poussaient à penser de cette manière. Eliakoh avait fait celui-qui-comprend, mais secrètement, il se demandait comment Clad avait bien pu faire confiance à un gars comme lui. Il n'avait pas l'air bien solide moralement. Cid était retourné à Fusée Citée, où il trouva des tonnes de gens qui cherchaient un logement dans sa ville natale. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, mais il réussit tout de même à louer à son nom la plupart des habitations de la ville. Cela lui permettrait de vivre sa vie tranquillement, et même de se payer des pièces pour son avion. Il avait apparemment définitivement quitté le monde de l'aventure.  
Youffie, quant à elle, resta à Utaï. Une semaine après que Kayrhan eut disparu, toute la population du village revint. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la citée, ils virent Youffie seule en train de pleurer au milieu de la ville. Ils lui posèrent des tas de questions, ce qui la fit se sentir un peu moins seule. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé aux trois Monstres Noirs pour qu'ils attaquent la ville de Kaphis, mais tout le monde savaient que la ville avait été entièrement dévastée, et qu'il ne restait plus rien de viable. Les Monstres étaient ensuite partis, et plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux, alors qu'on était maintenant en pleine Saison Noire. Ce que faisait Eliakoh était donc très risqué, mais elle essayait d'oublier tout ça, elle voulait être heureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie, et maintenant que son père n'était plus là, elle n'avait elle non plus aucune famille, sinon les habitants de sa ville natale, elle ne voulait donc les abandonner pour rien au monde. Surtout qu'elle venait de tous les retrouver sain et sauf. Elle était prête à mener une petite vie bien tranquille, maintenant qu'elle avait dépassé la quarantaine. Seuls Eliakoh et Kayrhan continuaient à mettre leurs vies en danger pour la sauvegarde de la planète.  
En parlant d'Eliakoh, où peut-il bien être ? A la recherche de Kayrhan, encore et toujours, mais cette fois-ci, il a parcouru toutes les villes, et exploré tous les endroit qu'il connaissait. Et aucun résultat. Comment faire. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de retourner voir Cid, et de lui demander où se trouvait la matéria Noire, auparavant, sans doute que la matéria Blanche se trouve au même endroit. Il se rendit donc une fois de plus à Fusée Citée, y trouva Cid dans sa maison entièrement rénovée, et lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps. " Cid, je suis certain que la Matéria Blanche se trouve à l'emplacement exact de la Matéria Noire autrefois. Et j'aimerais savoir quel est cet emplacement. - Oui, je sais. Je sais où se trouve la Matéria Blanche. - Quoi ? Tu le savais ?! Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? - Je préférais laisser Kayrhan se débrouiller seul, pour qu'il fasse ses preuves. Et puis je pensais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un vieillard comme moi. - Allons Cid, tu n'es pas un vieillard voyons. - Mais si, tu le sais bien. Je ne suis pas un Ancien moi. Je suis humain, et j'ai soixante ans derrière moi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait, de sentir ses os craquer chaque fois qu'on essaye de faire un pas, de sentir cette douleur qui te traverse le dos quand tu te réveille, de voir que le monde tourne, et que nous allons bientôt nous arrêter. - Non je ne peux pas imaginer. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser partir seul, surtout si tu connaissais l'endroit qu'il recherche. Tu sais qu'il le recherche sans doute toujours ? Tu es au courant que personne ne sait où il se trouve ? - Oui. Oui je sais tout ça. Je suis désolé pour lui, mais nous aussi, nous avons dû nous débrouiller tout seul. Avalanche. - Peut-être, mais vous étiez neuf tout de même. Neuf. Et lui, il est seul. Seul contre tous, seul contre lui, si moi j'ignore ce qu'est la vieillesse, je crois que toi tu ignores ce qu'est la solitude. - Je suis pourtant resté seul pendant plus de quarante ans. - Parce que tu l'as voulu. Ce n'est pas du tout la même solitude quand tu es seul parce que tout le monde t'as abandonné. Si un jour tu connais cette sensation, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là tu comprendras. Mais à présent, dis- moi où se trouve la Matéria Blanche ! - . Dans le. Temple des Anciens. Il se situe sur une presqu'île, au sud de Junon. - Junon ? Ok je sais où ça se trouve, je devrais pouvoir trouver facilement, mais ça va être difficile de m'y rendre. - Pourquoi ? - Trouver des pilotes en pleine Saison Noire. - . Tu aimerais que je t'y emmène, c'est ça ? - Oui. - C'est hors de question, j'ai décidé de ne plus me mêler d'affaires de ce genre-là. Et en plus c'est trop dangereux ! - S'il te plaît, si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Kayrhan. - Laisse moi réfléchir quelques minutes. Heum. . . Bon bon, c'est d'accord, mais c'est vraiment la dernière fois. $%£&# ! - Tu n'as pas changé. Cid " dit Eliakoh en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent en quelques heures leur destination : le célèbre Temple des Anciens. Il avait été détruit lorsque Clad s'était emparé de la Matéria Noire, mais il avait été reconstruit au même emplacement peu après que la Matéria Blanche ait perdue de sa puissance. Il était maintenant bien plus grand, et n'importe qui pouvait y accéder. Alors que le précédent temple était farouchement gardé par des hordes de monstres sanglants, des labyrinthes tortueux, et des énigmes difficiles ; il suffisait à présent de marcher pendant quelques dizaines de minutes à travers de somptueux couloirs peints ou gravés pour finalement arriver dans une vaste pièce qui ne contenait qu'une seule chose, et quelle chose ! La Matéria Blanche elle-même. Le temple avait été laissé en accès libre car personne ou presque ne connaissait l'existence du temple ni même celle de la matéria, car au fil du temps, on oublie vite toutes les légendes, même celles provenant de faits accomplis. Cid et Eliakoh marchaient très vite en direction de la grande salle, ils courraient presque, et puis ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce. Et là, ils me virent. Au centre de la pièce, face à la Matéria Blanche, face à mon destin. Je leur tournait le dos. Voilà que nous y sommes. La fin de l'histoire peut enfin être écrite. Je vous ai raconté ma vie, depuis le début, enfin, à partir du moment ou cela pouvait être intéressant. Ils ont essayés d'entrer, mais quelque chose les en empêchait. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder, de m'appeler. Mais moi je n'entendais rien. J'étais fixé sur mon objectif. Je devais sauver la planète. Je réfléchissait depuis deux jours déjà, sans bouger, à la manière dont on peut détruire une Matéria Blanche. Mais, évidemment, aucun livre n'en parle, personne ne sait. Il faut donc chercher, réfléchir, imaginer, penser. Le Mal annule le Bien. Le Bien annule le Mal. La Balance est instable, car le bien n'est plus aussi puissant qu'avant, mais en le détruisant, va-t-elle être rétablie ?  
Je m'apprêtais à sortir mon épée, pour enfin essayer de la détruire, ou au moins de l'endommager, le cas échéant. Et je me suis rappelé. Tout ce que mon père avait fait pour cette planète, tout ce que ses amis avaient fait. Tout ce que ma mère avait fait. Et tout ça, pour en arriver au même point qu'au départ. La planète est toujours en danger. Le Mal est toujours présent, et le Bien toujours menacé. Le Mal est partout, le Bien est en disparition. La Haine domine l'Amour. La Colère domine la Gentillesse. Ce n'est pas avec de la violence qu'on résout les problèmes. Alors à ce moment, face à l'avenir de la planète, je n'ai pas sortit mon épée. Je n'ai pas essayé de la détruire. Je suis resté immobile. Je ressentais la présence d'Eliakoh à quelques mètres derrière moi. Cid avait dû repartir, mais Eliakoh n'abandonnerait pas, j'en étais convaincu. Comment j'ai su tout ce qui s'était passé en mon absence ? Comment j'ai su ce que Cid pensait au plus profond de lui ? Comment j'ai su que la Matéria Blanche se trouvait ici ? Je l'ai lu dans leurs esprits. J'ai hérité certaines capacités de mon père, mais j'ai aussi hérité de ce pouvoir fabuleux, qui est de lire dans les esprits. Bien sûr je ne m'en suis jamais servi à mauvais escient, seulement pour vous aider à comprendre mon histoire, comprendre ce qui est passé dans ma tête, et dans la tête de tous ces gens.  
Alors que je réfléchissais, pensant à la seule personne qui était restée auprès de moi même en ce moment difficile, j'ai entendu une voix. Une voix agréable, une voix d'homme. Elle était autoritaire, mais douce. Elle inspirait confiance. Elle m'était aussi familière. " Kayrhan. Mon Kayrhan. Mon fils.. - Qui. ? - Fils. Tu dois m'écouter. - Père ? - Mon fils, la planète est en danger. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la vie de milliers de personnes, ainsi que l'équilibre même de la planète est menacé. Tout le monde risque de perdre la vie. - Oui Père, je sais tout ça. Mais, Père, comment faire ? Que dois-je faire pour aider tous ces gens ? - Il n'y a qu'un moyen, fils. Un unique moyen. - Quel est-il ? Comment rétablir l'équilibre ? Dois-je détruire la Matéria Blanche ? - Non, Kayrhan, surtout pas. Tu ne ferais qu'obtenir la destruction. Tu n'obtiendrais aucun équilibre, mais seulement le chaos, et le néant. Tu obtiendrais l'absence de toute vie, et la disparition de toute matière. Tu ne peux accomplir ta destinée que si tu possèdes un c?ur pur. - Mais comment ? - Cesses de poser des questions, et écoute. "  
La voix de mon père se métamorphosa. Elle devint plus douce, plus féminine. Je pensa alors à ma mère. Mais j'eu une autre image que celle de Tifa. C'était Aeris. Je ne le savait pas, je l'avais 'deviné', en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas son apparence humaine. Elle avait pris une apparence spectrale, c'était une Cetra. Elle reprit la parole. " Cher Kayrhan, je te vénère. Tu est le fils de l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, et que j'aimerais toujours. Tu es aussi notre seul espoir, tout comme je l'ai été pour ton père, il y a 30 ans. Tu sais c'est un peu à cause de moi tout ça. Alors je vais t'aider. Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas faire. "  
Je me laissa bercer par sa voix mélodieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle disparue, comme elle était apparue, et je n'entendis plus aucune voix. Je me retourna, et je vis Eliakoh. Il me regardait toujours. Il l'avait vue, lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il restait là, à m'observer, peut-être au cas où j'aurais besoin d'aide. Mais il ne pourrait m'apporter aucun précieux soutien de sa part. Je pense qu'il avait compris. De toute manière tout était fini. Maintenant je savais. 'Elle' m'avait tout dit. Je n'avais qu'à me concentrer sur la Matéria Blanche, et me laisser aller. Ca ne prendrait que quelques secondes, et je ne sentirais rien. Alors je le fis, pour moi, pour elle, pour mon père, pour la planète. La Matéria Blanche illumina la pièce, et je me sentis décoller du sol. Quelques centimètres, puis un mètre, puis je me sentis m'arrêter. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'étais entre ses mains. Entre les mains d'Aeris, entre les mains de la planète.  
Eliakoh vit le corps de Kayrhan retomber lourdement à terre. La Matéria n'illuminait plus la pièce, elle illuminait le temple tout entier. Elle avait regagné sa puissance d'autrefois. Elle était comme neuve. Les Saisons Noires allaient cesser d'exister, et seul le Bien règnerait sur la planète. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Kayrhan allaient l'oublier un jour, car ils avaient une petite vie bien tranquille à s'occuper. Et tout le reste du monde ne s'en souciait pas, personne ne connaissait cet étrange jeune homme qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Mais Eliakoh, lui, allait vivre encore longtemps. Il allait faire vivre cette légende, il allait veiller à ce que le monde sache.  
  
THE END  
  
-=MadInFun=- © 2oo2 ( Envoyer un mail ! ou 


End file.
